Enamorada de mi jefe Italiano
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: Serena Tsukino es recatada, tímida y bajita. Completamente lo opuesto a su jefe, el peligroso, atrevido y endemoniadamente guapo Darien Chiba. En el mundo de la jet set, ella se encuentra completamente fuera de lugar.
1. Chapter 1

El libro le pertenece a Susan Stephens y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son mios son de N.T.

ARGUMENTO:

De comportamiento impecable y correcto… hasta que su irresistible jefe la seduce

Serena Tsukino es recatada, tímida y bajita. Completamente lo opuesto a su jefe, el peligroso, atrevido y endemoniadamente guapo Darien Chiba. En el mundo de la jet set, ella se encuentra completamente fuera de lugar.

Cuando acompaña al extraordinario italiano al palacio de la Toscana que acaba de heredar, es como si viera a un lobo entrar en su guarida. Por fin, Rico ha vuelto a su hogar… y está dispuesto a desabrocharle los botones a la señorita Recatada.

CAPÍTULO 01

Seis horas y quince minutos sentada detrás del escritorio en Ia misma y dura silla, en la misma oficina fría, en la misma ciudad del norte...

Había perdido la alegría de vivir. Casi...

A Serena Tsukino, organizar una conferencia por teléfono con el señor Darien Chiba en Roma le estaba resultando una pesadilla, incluso para una joven abogada tan tenaz como ella, porque primero tenía que vérselas con el ejército de presuntuosos lacayos de Chiba,

«Déjeme hablar con él en persona», gritó Serena por dentro; por fuera, por supuesto, su actitud era relajada y tranquila. Tenía que serlo, ya que era una profesional.

_Sin vida interior en absoluto._

¿Sin vida interior? Mmmm, ¿no sería eso más fácil? Desgraciadamente, estaba dotada de una gran imaginación y fantasía, lo que la metía en muchos apuros. Regordeta, común y corriente, y poco atractiva se convertía en una persona incisiva y rebosando confianza en sí misma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; sobre todo, por teléfono.

Sin años de experiencia en el pequeño bufete de abogados, no era propio de una persona como ella tratar con clientes tan importantes; sin embargo y según su jefe, eso era una trivialidad sí quería progresar profesionalmente.

_¡Por fin! ¡Por fin!_

—_¿Signor Chiba?_

—_¿Sí...?_

La profunda voz la hizo estremecerse, Pero el instinto no era suficiente. El italiano era un lenguaje sensual, demasiado. Rápidamente, recuperó la compostura, agarró sus notas y le hizo las preguntas necesarias.

El señor Chiba las contestó con precisión y educación. Desgraciadamente, la imaginación se le disparó mientras hablaba por teléfono: alto, moreno y guapo era sólo el comienzo. Ahora sólo tenía que informar al magnate italiano que era el principal beneficiario en el testamento de su difunto hermano.

—Mí difunto hermanastro —le corrigió él.

La melosa voz de barítono adquirió un filo de acero. Pareció severo, frío y desinteresado.

—Le pido disculpas, señor Chiba, el testamento de su difunto hermanastro...

Mientras la conversación continuaba, Serena obtuvo más pistas. Se le daba muy bien interpretar las voces de las personas. La temporada que estuvo estudiando canto en uno de los mejores conservatorios de música le había afinado el oído para evaluar las voces, y la del señor Chiba mostraba encanto y agresividad.

—¿Podríamos ir al grano, señorita Tsukino?

—Por supuesto...

En el bufete, a Serena se le reconocía la capacidad que tenía para calmar incluso a los clientes más difíciles; sin embargo, al final de una larga jornada laboral con el mismo traje barato y en un frío despacho, no estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos. Aunque, por supuesto, no se trataba de un auto judicial, lo único que estaba haciendo era intentar informarle al señor Chiba que había heredado dinero.

Más dinero, se corrigió Serena echando un ojo a la revista que las chicas de la oficina le habían dejado en el escritorio. En la portada aparecía un extremadamente atractivo Darien Chiba, aunque eso a él la le daba igual. Por tanto, se dispuso a explicar a uno de los hombres más ricos de Italia por qué ella debía ir a verle en persona; a Roma, la ciudad a la que había soñado ir como cantante de ópera...

—Bueno, yo no tengo tiempo para ir allí...

Serena salió de su ensimismamiento.

—Su hermanastro supuso que éste sería el caso... —los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron mientras leía las instrucciones de la carta que acompañaba al testamento. Normalmente era imperturbable, pero los comentarios en la oficina le habían inquietado en lo que a Darien Chiba se refería. No sólo era un gran magnate, sino también un mujeriego. Decir que había un abismo entre el mundo de Darien Chiba y el suyo era un eufemismo.

A todos sus compañeros les había parecido divertido que la virgen oficial de la empresa era la persona designada a tratar con el famoso playboy italiano.

—No, lo siento —dijo ella— Me temo que es imposible enviarle por correo los efectos personales de su hermanastro, señor Chiba.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque su hermanastro fue muy explícito al respecto, señor Chiba. Contrató a este bufete de abogados, el señor Malachite, Zoycite y Neflyte, como ejecutores de su testamento, y el señor Malachite me ha pedido que me asegure de que las condiciones de la caita se cumplan. Por lo tanto, sugiero organizar una cita.

Se hizo un momentáneo silencio al otro lado de la línea telefónica,

—Cuando usted quiera —murmuró Darien Chiba.

Esa voz gutural la hizo estremecer, Miró por la ventana y contempló la fría y otoñal lluvia de Yorkshire, Bajo su aspecto convencional e incluso corriente, se escondía un profundo deseo de aventura. En el pasado había soñado con visitar los teatros de ópera del mundo. ¿Iba a tener el valor necesario para hacer ese viaje a Roma como abogada; o, por el contrario, no se atrevería a soportar el doloroso recuerdo de la pérdida de voz como cantante que, por supuesto, Roma reavivaría?

—¿Y bien…? —insistió esa profunda voz. —Señorita Tsukino, no dispongo de todo el día. ¿Cuándo quiere que nos entrevistemos?

Serena necesitaba un descanso y le era posible ir a Roma al día siguiente. Sin pensarlo, respondió:

—¿Qué le parece mañana, señor Chiba? ¿Le parece bien?

—De acuerdo —respondió él.

—Gracias por su cooperación.

Serena apenas podía respirar, Hablar por teléfono era fácil, pero cuando Darien Chiba viera lo sencilla y corriente que era... Y cuando ella viera Roma...

—Estoy deseando conocerla —dijo él. —Por cierto, tiene usted una voz muy bonita.

Una voz muy bonita...

—Gracias...

Típico de los playboys coquetear, y el señor Chiba no sabía que su voz se había visto reducida a roncas cenizas después del incendio en la residencia de estudiantes en la que había estado viviendo. En el hospital, su alegría había sido infinita al enterarse de que sus amigas habían escapado ilesas; pero también se había sentido destrozada al enterarse de que, debido al humo que había respirado, su voz se había convertido en poco más que un graznido. Por extraño que pareciera, los que desconocían aquella tragedia encontraban atractiva su ronca voz. Pero además de no poder volver a cantar, el incendio la había dejado con las suficientes cicatrices en la espalda como para negarse a que nadie la viera desnuda durante el resto de su vida. Tras renunciar al canto dedicó sus esfuerzos a forjarse una profesión como abogada; sin embargo, echaba de menos la música.

—¿Sigue ahí, señorita Tsukino?

—Perdone, señor Chiba... es que se me había caído una cosa.

Él, todo musculatura morena y viril, la miró desde la portada de la revista. A Darien Chiba ni siquiera se le podía acusar de tener cara de niño, más bien parecía un pirata, incluida la barba incipiente y la maliciosa mirada de sus ojos verde esmeralda, a lo que había que añadir un cabello negro zaino y una mandíbula más firme que la suya propia.

—Espero que no haya cambiado de idea respecto a venir mañana.

Había una nota de desafío en la voz de él que a la que su cuerpo reaccionó con entusiasmo.

—No, en absoluto — le aseguró ella mirando la foto de la portada de la revista, que le mostraba con un brazo sobre los hombros de una joven rubia tan encantadora que más parecía una muñeca que una mujer de verdad.

Todo saldría bien, pensó Serena. Podía hacerlo. El viaje a Roma era un asunto de trabajo y nada distraería su interés.

—Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta, señorita Tsukino.

—¿Sí? —agarrando el auricular con fuerza, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado hipnotizar por el inmaculado cutis de la joven.

—¿Por qué usted?

Ese hombre no era un playboy, sino un despiadado magnate cuestionando la decisión de enviar a una joven e inexperta abogada para reunirse con un hombre como él. En cierto modo, tenía razón. ¿Por qué ella? Porque hablaba italiano con fluidez gracias a sus estudios de ópera, porque era vulgar y corriente, soltera... y porque, como la última persona contratada, tenía poco que decir respecto a qué trabajo se adjudicaba a quién.

Mejor que no se enterara de su falta de experiencia.

—Porque soy la única abogada del bufete con tiempo disponible para ir a Roma...

—En ese caso, no es muy buena, ¿verdad?

—Señor Chiba...

—_Piano, piano, bella..._

_¿Piano, bella?_ La estaba diciendo que se calmara... y con la clase de voz con que se hablaba a una amante.

El italiano era un lenguaje sensual, se recordó a sí misma. Era musical. Y cuando lo hablaba alguien como Darien Chiba...

—Entonces, la veré mañana en Roma, ¿Si?

Iba a verle al día siguiente...

Ella no era una gran abogada, nunca lo sería porque no le entusiasmaba. A veces se preguntaba si llegaría a sentir la misma pasión que había sentido por la ópera por cualquier otra cosa. Pero los abogados del bufete en la que llevaba trabajando desde que acabó la carrera se habían portado muy bien con ella y, tras las cicatrices del incendio, se conformaba con la vida que llevaba.

—La estaré esperando mañana.

«Mañana...»

Ahora, pensándolo mejor, la idea de ir a Roma le parecía ridícula. ¿Cómo podía ir a esa ciudad como abogada de segunda categoría para tratar con una de las mentes más prodigiosas del lugar, y eso sin contar con los años en los que había soñado cantar allí?

La única razón para ir era la dura realidad económica. El abogado de más antigüedad del bufete estaba hablando de despidos debidos a la crisis económica; y como última contratada, ella era quien tenía más probabilidades de ser despedida de inmediato. Era incuestionable que aquel viaje a Roma y su reunión con alguien tan importante como Darien Chiba daría color a su currículo.

Tenía sentido, aunque no respecto a la confianza en sí misma. ¿Cómo una chica que vestía ropa comprada en la tienda más barata de la ciudad iba a entrevistarse con un famoso playboy sin salir escaldada?

Daba igual, tenía que hacerlo.

—Reservaré una plaza de avión para mañana —dijo ella, pensando en voz alta.

—Sí, se lo aconsejo —dijo Darien Chiba. —Envíeme por correo electrónico los detalles del vuelo y enviaré a alguien a recogerla al aeropuerto de Fiumicino.

—Es muy amable...

Serena se quedó mirando el auricular que tenía en la mano. Qué grosero. Mejor tomárselo con filosofía y considerarlo un reto.

Después de colgar, Darien se recostó en el respaldo de su silla giratoria de cuero. A pesar del desagradable mensaje que Serena Tsukino le había dado de parte de un hombre del que había esperado no volver a oír hablar la joven abogada le había hecho sonreír.

¿Porque le gustaba su voz?

Había puntuado muy alto en ciertos aspectos: era una voz femenina, joven, ronca y sensual. Muy sensual. E inteligente. Y... sexy. Ya se había hecho un retrato mental de ella.

Así que, volviendo al propósito de la llamada de la señorita Tsukino. Su hermanastro le había dejado algo en su testamento, ¿Un cáliz lleno de veneno? ¿Acciones de un sindicato delictivo? ¿Qué?

Darien se puso en pie y empezó a pasearse. ¿Por qué le había dejado algo en herencia un hombre que, desde el momento de conocerlo, sólo le había mostrado odio y desprecio? ¿Y qué tenían de especial esos «efectos personales» que sólo un bufete de abogados de Inglaterra podía entregarle, y en mano?

Gracias a la cuenta que habían dado los titulares de los periódicos sobre los innumerables actos delictivos de su hermanastro, sabía que Zafiro llevaba años viviendo en el norte de Inglaterra. Con seguridad de no errar, sabía que, si esos efectos personales eran barras de oro, habían sido robadas; y lo misino ocurriría si se trataba de joyas, antigüedades u obras de arte. Debía tratarse de algo que pudiera incriminarle en algún delito, algo que permitiera a Zafiro darle una última puñalada aún después de muerto.

Darien tenía catorce años cuando su padre volvió a casarse y a los diecisiete se había marchado de casa para siempre, Había abandonado el hogar tras dos años de verse sometido a la constante tortura de Zafiro, cuando la palabra hogar se convirtió en un nombre inapropiado para designar el lugar en el que no era querido. Había buscado el amor de su padre, pero ese amor había encontrado otro hogar, Así pues dominó su pesar y se marchó del campo a Roma en busca de la realización de sus sueños. Desde entonces, habían transcurrido once años y no había vuelto a saber nada de Zafiro.

Pero tenía mucho que agradecer a su hermanastro, pensó Darien delante de la cristalera de su lujoso ático con vistas panorámicas de Roma. Vivía en el barrio más elegante de la ciudad y aquélla era sólo una de sus muchas propiedades. Dejar el campo todos esos años atrás le había conducido al éxito, a la riqueza y, sobre todo, le había dado la oportunidad de vivir como creía que debía vivir.

Esos pensamientos le llevaron de vuelta a la chica inglesa a la que tenía que incorporar en su apretado calendario al día siguiente.

Volviendo al escritorio, echó un vistazo a la agenda. Acababa de despedir a otra incompetente secretaria. Encontrar una sustituía en quien poder confiar estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que había supuesto.

Lo que dejaba una vacante...

Si ella era la mitad de interesante de lo que su voz sugería, estaría encantado de cancelar sus citas y dedicarle el día a la señorita Tsukino.

Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

**media adormilada comence a adaptar este libro, no se que tengo con los italianos y los griegos que me dan ganas de juntar un poco de dinero e ir a buscar un guapeton asi para mi solita jajajajajjaa**

**espero que les guste esta nueva adaptación y nos estamos leyendo chicas**

**besos besos**

**fer**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 02

Serena tenía dudas. El mero hecho de meter las pocas cosas que iba a necesitar para el viaje en su raída bolsa demostraba que no era la persona apropiada para ese trabajo. Quizá tuviera el carácter para manejara Darien Chiba, pero le faltaba clase. El bufete debería haber elegido a alguien astuto y sofisticado para viajar a Roma, alguien que hablara el mismo lenguaje que Chiba. Dos pares de medias nuevas y una blusa blanca limpia no tenían nada de sofisticado, pero era todo lo que podía hacer. Su guardarropa carecía de los artículos apropiados para pasar un tiempo en Roma con un hombre a quien vestía su sastre.

Después de respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse, Serena llegó a la conclusión de que como no podía competir no debería intentarlo siquiera. Debía verse tal y como era: una joven abogada competente que trabajaba en un pequeño bufete de abogados en el norte de Inglaterra, lo que significaba que un traje marrón y zapatos de tacón bajo eran el atuendo perfecto.

No se trataba de unas vacaciones, se recordó a sí misma, aunque también metió en la maleta un par de pantalones cómodos y un suéter. El horario que había planificado no le dejaría ningún tiempo libre; pero si disponía de algunas horas, podría ir vestida para la ocasión.

Sin embargo, todo era marrón, incluso la bolsa de viaje, pensó mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta de su pequeña casa adosada.

Sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos. Iba a ir a Roma, no como cantante, como había soñado tantas veces, sino como representante de un respetable bufete de abogados. ¿A cuántos se les presentaba una segunda oportunidad como aquélla?

Cerró la puerta con llave y agarró la bolsa de viaje. Alzando la barbilla, echó a andar. Iba a ir a Italia a reunirse con uno de los hombres más interesantes del momento. No esperaba formar parte de la vida de Darien Chiba; pero, durante unas horas, la observaría. Al menos y en el futuro más próximo, podría animar con anécdotas del viaje la vida de las chicas del bufete durante los descansos.

El señor Chiba había mentido. Agarrando la bolsa de viaje con fuerza como si se tratara de una manta, Sereba, apabullada y rodeada de gente, miró a su alrededor a la salida del aeropuerto de Fiumicino. El sol era inclemente y el calor sobrecogedor. Miró a un lado y a otro, pero sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabía, que nadie había ido a recogerla. Lo peor era que los demás sí parecían saber adónde iban. Era la única pueblerina perdida en la gran ciudad.

Y se arrepentía desesperadamente de no haber organizado ella misma su estancia en Roma.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Tenía la dirección...

Después de sacarla del bolso, buscó un taxi. ¿Iba a rendirse incluso antes de haber comenzado aquella aventura? Pero cada vez que daba un paso para tomar un taxi, alguien más alto, más elegante y con más confianza en sí mismo se le adelantaba...

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

La voz se le agarró al pecho y le estrujó el corazón incluso antes de darse la vuelta; y cuando lo hizo, casi cayó en los brazos de un hombre cuyas fotos no le hacían justicia. Darien Chiba en carne y hueso era infinitamente más guapo que en las fotos, Era la clase de hombre con el que había soñado toda la vida y que había esperado que se fijara en ella; por supuesto, esto último no ocurriría, a excepción de ese día y porque él no tenía alternativa.

—Lo siento... lo siento —Serena se enderezó rápidamente, antes de que él entrara en contacto con su barato traje de poliéster.

—¿La señorita Tsukino?

—Sí, ésa soy yo.

—¿Está usted segura?

Las mejillas se le encendieron.

—Claro que estoy segura...

Echándose el bolso bajo el brazo, le extendió la otra mano a modo de saludo.

—Es muy amable por su parte, señor. —Serena se preparó para recibir el impacto del contacto físico.

No hubo ningún contacto.

Los sorprendentes ojos azules de Darien Chiba se negaron a compartir la practicada sonrisa de sus labios. No era el hombre de la foto de la revista, ese hombre era un mujeriego que sólo pensaba en el placer; el hombre que tenía delante era realista, reflexivo y un magnate.

Serena bajó la mano que le había ofrecido.

—No pensaba que fuera a venir a recogerme en persona.

—Ha sido un placer hacerlo.

Incluso inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, pero su tono de voz sugería que podía ser cualquier cosa menos un placer.

Los peores temores de ella se confirmaron. Darien Chiba estaba disimulando su desilusión. Al oír su voz ronca por teléfono, había imaginado que iba a recoger a una sirena en el aeropuerto.

—Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje.

—Sí, muy bueno, gracias.

Serena notó que él le había hablado en un tono que bien podría haber empleado con una tía solterona. Era mucho más alto, más fuerte y más potente de lo que su imaginación había conjurado; era la clase de hombre que parecía peligroso incluso con traje de sastre. El impacto que tuvo en ella fue fulminante.

Recuperando la razón, Serena se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía que hacer era demostrarle a Darien Chiba su identidad, Al meter la mano en el bolso, consiguió derramar el contenido sobre los exquisitos zapatos de él.

—Permítame, señorita Tsukino...

Como todo un caballero, él se agachó para recuperar el pasaporte, los billetes, unos caramelos, unos pañuelos de celulosa y demás bagatelas que había ido acumulando durante el viaje.

—¿Le parece que le sujete el bolso? —sugirió él mirándola a los ojos mientras se enderezaba.

«¿Mi desgastado y barato bolso?»

—Gracias, pera no es necesario. Y aquí tiene mi pasaporte, para comprobar mi identidad.

—No hace falta. En mi opinión, será mejor que guarde el pasaporte... no vaya a perderlo.

Así que de tía solterona había pasado a niña,

Había causado una gran impresión, pensó irónicamente mientras él le sujetaba el bolso para que metiera lo que se le había caído. Lo miró con expresión de disculpas, consciente de que tanto sus ropas como su torpeza le contaban a Darien Chiba una historia en la que él no tenía ningún interés.

—¿Y los efectos personales de mi hermanastro?

—Los efectos personales de su hermanastro están aquí —Serena se tocó el bolsillo del pecho de la chaqueta.

—No parece muy grande.

—Es un paquete muy pequeño —Serena se sonrojó violentamente mientras él ocultaba una sonrisa.

—Está bien, iré por el coche.

—En serio, no es necesario, puedo tomar un taxi...

—¿Para qué, para llegar en convoy a mí casa? —inquirió él burlonamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada.

¿Podía empeorar mucho la situación?

—Sí, tiene razón —murmuró ella con una carcajada nerviosa.

Pronto, el deportivo rojo se paró delante y no tuvo que recordar a la rubia de la revista para ser consciente de que ella no era parte de ese mundo. Un negro sentimiento se alojó en su estómago mientras unos cuantos admiradores rodearon el vehículo y a su elegante conductor. Habían reconocido a Darien, por supuesto, y ahora querían saber quién era la persona a la que había ido a recoger al aeropuerto,

Y ella tenía que pasar entre aquella gente para alcanzar el coche.

—Señorita Tsukino, le aseguro que no muerdo.

La voz gutural desvió su mirada hacia el hombre inclinado sobre el tedio del vehículo.

Sosteniéndole la mirada, oyó las risas de la gente. Todos la estaban mirando sin ocultar su desilusión. Ella no era una famosa belleza ni una supermodelo; más bien, todo lo contrario. Haciendo acopio de valor, dio los seis pasos requeridos para librar la distancia entre donde estaba y el coche. El señor Chiba ya le había metido la bolsa en el maletero, así que lo único que ella tenía que hacer era subir al coche, pero eso significaba introducirse por una apertura increíblemente estrecha.

—¿Va a entrar ya?—dijo él con cierta ironía.

Serena había pensado que para hacer entrar su poco elegante cuerpo en tan elegante coche iba a requerir una experiencia que no poseía, No se había equivocado y, para su desgracia, se atascó.

Lo peor fue que el señor Chiba tuvo que acudir en su ayuda y, prácticamente, la tuvo que alzar en sus brazos y sentarla en un asiento diseñado para las nalgas de un liviano duendecillo.

Pero, al menos, ya no estaba entre la gente que se había arremolinado allí, pensó Serena mientras Darien se sentaba al volante.

—¿Cómoda?—preguntó él lanzándole una mirada de soslayo.

—Sí, gracias.

Ahora sólo tenía que convencerse a sí misma de que el impacto de conocer en persona a un hombre así no iba a matarla y de que el aire dentro del coche no estaba sobrecargado de los iones de su delicioso aroma. Pero sí lo estaba, Y estaba sobrecargado de otra cosa... sexo. Darien Chiba irradiaba sexo.

—Debe usted comprender mí impaciencia—dijo él.

Serena se agarró al asiento cuando el motor del coche soné como el de un avión.

—¿Qué puede haber tan importante en esos documentos que sólo pueden entregárseme en mano? —continuó él.

Cuando la miró, ella pensó: «¿Y por una chica como ésta?». Se encogió en el asiento bajo una mirada que acompasó hasta la última fibra artificial del tejido de su traje y sus zapatos de tacón bajo.

—Siento haberle hecho esperar.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Se me ha debido escapar a la vista.

Sobre todo, si había estado buscando a una sirena de voz ronca.

—Pero da igual —añadió él con ironía al tiempo que le lanzaba una sonrisa maliciosa. —Ahora ya la tengo.

—Sí, así es.

Darien volvió a encoger los hombros mientras quitaba el freno de mano y ponía en marcha el coche.

«La aventura comienza», pensó Serena aferrada al asiento mientras él comenzaba a maniobrar con el coche.

—¿Le parece bien diez kilómetros por hora? —murmuró Darien al juntarse con el tráfico.

—Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a...

¿Cuánta gente estaba acostumbrada a ir en coches deportivos?, se preguntó Serena. Había entrado en un mundo que le resultaba completamente ajeno y le llevaría un tiempo adaptarse. Cerró los ojos y pensó que esta vez, por primera vez, sus fantasías se estaban convirtiendo en realidad.

No se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba hasta que oyó a Darien Chiba decir:

—Lo siento, señorita Tsukino. Intentaré conseguir un equilibrio entre mí impaciencia y su evidente falta de confianza en mi habilidad para conducir.

—Oh, no, no estoy... —Serena cerró la boca al darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que Darien Chiba se estaba burlando de ella. Y, al mirarlo y verle la firmeza de la mandíbula, prefirió quedarse callada.

Ese hombre no era su cliente típico, pero su impaciencia era, más o menos, la acostumbrada. La lectura de un testamento estaba siempre llena de sorpresas y, tanto sí las sorpresas eran buenas o malas, la naturaleza humana exigía respuestas rápidas.

Serena se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pecho de su traje con la esperanza de que en esos papeles hubiera alguna muestra póstuma de cariño.

De acuerdo, se había llevado una sorpresa al conocer a Serena Tsukino, pero estaba acostumbrándose a sus peculiares vibraciones. Era tan distinta a las mujeres con las que trataba como era posible serlo, lo que no significaba que fuera necesariamente malo, sólo diferente. No necesitaba pechos falsos ni falsas sonrisas, pero tampoco complicaciones. La señorita Tsukino era poca cosa y desmañada, lo que significaba que tendría que pasar más tiempo con ella del que había supuesto; pero... ¿cómo iba a lanzarla a la jauría de lobos de Roma? Estaba fuera de su ambiente y había contado con un poco de tiempo para prepararse antes de reunirse con él. Se encontraba en un mundo mayor y a más velocidad del mundo en el que ella se desenvolvía, y tendría que adaptarse rápidamente. Entretanto, les quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos de trayecto y ya no podía soportar más aquel silencio.

—Me gustaría que me llame Darien.

Ella se mordió el labio. Sus pálidas mejillas enrojecieron. No dijo absolutamente nada.

—Vamos, pruebe a pronunciar—insistió él, pensando que parecía un conejo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche. —Da... ri...en…

La vio pegar la espalda al respaldo del asiento e, instintivamente, sintió que aquella mujer era alguien a quien la vida no la había tratado muy bien, ¿Tenía tiempo de hacer de trabajador social? De acuerdo, le despertaba el instinto protector, pero no era una persona que se dejara llevar por el corazón. Quizá ayudara si la dejara saber que él no suponía amenaza para ella... ninguna amenaza, en absoluto.

—No es necesario que pronuncie mi nombre con acento italiano, puede hacerlo con acento inglés.

Ella pronunció su nombre, pero a él le pareció que con cierta desgana.

—_Bene_ —dijo Darien. —Lo ha pronunciado muy bien.

—Y usted puede llamarme _signorina_ Tsukino—respondió ella.

Darien se echó a reír. Y por primera vez ese día, se relajó.

—Muy bien, _signorina_ Tsukino. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí —al menos, en lo que a los nombres se refería.

* * *

**yo estoy si que si de juntar dinero eh irme a italia, gracia o donde hayan hombres asi de guapos como estos...**

**espero que les haya gustado este capi y si x casualidades de la vida, se me pasan los nombres reales de los personajes, es porque leo muy rapido ajajajja**

**besos besos fer**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 03

Quizás el cliente siempre tuviera razón, pero estaba decidida a mantener las formalidades. Le resultaría imposible acostumbrarse a un hombre como Darien Chiba en tan poco tiempo, a pesar de que él parecía opinar lo contrario; por lo tanto, lo mejor era no intentarlo siquiera.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar el momento. Ese sabroso bocado de la _dolce vita_ era su primera aventura de verdad. Darien Chiba, Roma... un auténtico playboy conduciendo un coche deportivo rojo con ella, Serena Tsukino, sentada a su lado. Hasta ese momento, sólo había vivido cosas así en sus ensoñaciones.

La vista a través del cristal del parabrisas era extraordinaria. Ya habían dejado atrás la aburrida zona industrial y estaban entrando en Roma. Era como vivir las páginas de un libro de Historia, aunque tratándose de un libro con un serio problema de tráfico, un tráfico que Darien Chiba no tuvo problemas en manejar.

Al notar lo relajada que se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que había recuperado la confianza en sí misma. Sí, podría acostumbrarse a aquello con facilidad: el Coliseo, el Mercado de Trajano... El único lugar que no se atrevía a mirar era a su izquierda, por si al señor Chiba se le ocurría pensar que se le había quedado mirando, Pero no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que tenía el físico de un gladiador y el semblante de autoridad de un general romano. Podía sentirlo en cada poro de su cuerpo.

—El Mercado de Trajano lo han vuelto a abrir al público recientemente.

Aquel tono neutral de conversación no era lo que había esperado del gladiador que había estado rondándole por la cabeza, pero tampoco había esperado que dijera nada. El señor Chiba estaba tratando de ser amable y, al menos, eso le daba una excusa para mirarlo.

—¿Sí?

Serena sabía que era de mala educación mirar con avidez, pero ese hombre era la perfección personificada, lo que hacía muy difícil no quedárselo mirando. Sí hubiera podido diseñar un hombre seria como él. Ni siquiera su imaginación habría logrado conjurar un rostro tan perfecto ni un cuerpo hecho para pecar sin interrupción...

—Incluso ciento trece años antes de Cristo parece que los centros comerciales estaban de moda.

Cuando Darien sonrió, el brillo de sus blancos dientes la hizo pensar cosas aún más atrevidas… y el pulso se le aceleró inmediatamente. ¿Se daba cuenta ese hombre de lo mucho que le estaba afectando? Y se sonrojó cuando él la miró en espera de su opinión.

—No sé dónde he leído que el Mercado de Trajano fue una especie de experimento para ver cómo funcionaba poner muchas tiendas bajo el mismo techo —comentó Serena, tratando de mostrar interés en la historia romana cuando, realmente, lo único que le interesaba era él.

Darien esbozó una atractiva sonrisa.

—Fue el primero, a menos que usted sepa de algún otro anterior, por supuesto.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Evidentemente, él conocía mejor que ella su ciudad; pero guardó silencio, porque era mejor mantener las distancias que ponerse a charlar. Además, sólo había estado una vez en su vida en un centro comercial; las chicas del bufete la habían con—vencido para que las acompañara y juró no volver nunca. Las luces, el gentío... las tiendas llenas de cosas que ni necesitaba ni quería. Prefería los espacios abiertos, el campo.

—Creo que Roma la va a sorprender.

De eso no tenía duda, pensó Serena cuando Darien entró en una calle con unas tiendas que sus pobres fantasías jamás se habrían atrevido a conjurar.

A Serena le daba vueltas la cabeza de todo lo que había visto cuando se sentó en el modernísimo y enorme estudio de Darien.

La luz inundaba aquel lujo inimaginable en el que él vivía. El ático era inmaculado y el estudio contaba con los últimos adelantos de la tecnología. La decoración, mezcla de acero y blanco, le pareció maravillosa. Por todas partes había cristal y cuadros de arte moderno en las paredes. Por increíble que pareciera, el techo se abría al cielo. Se quedó boquiabierta mirando a los pájaros cruzar el cielo azul. Ahora sabía cómo vivían los ricos. Después del ajetreo de las calles de la ciudad, la casa de Darien en la parte alta de un antiguo _palazzo_ era un paraíso de tranquilidad. Incluso podía oír el canto de los pájaros si contenía la respiración.

Serena apartó los ojos del cielo en el momento en que Darien se sentó detrás del escritorio, frente a ella. Darien estaba relajado; todo lo contrario que ella, sentada en el borde del asiento de cuero color crema. Era todo nuevo, incluido el escritorio de cristal. Y eso también le preocupó porque... ¿qué pasaría si se lo manchaba?

—¿Le gusta la vista? —le preguntó Darien.

—Me encanta.

Había ventanas en tres de las paredes desde las que se veían los tejados de Roma, pero la ronca voz de Darien la atraía más. El corazón se le encogió cuando él miró en dirección a la ventana y ella lo miró a él. Era perfecto. Y jamás lo conocería... de verdad. Pero tampoco olvidaría ese día ni lo atractivo que era ni lo educado que estaba siendo con ella, aunque eso podía afectar su futuro en lo que a los hombres se refería. Todos le parecerían poco en comparación con Darien.

Por su parte, Darien parecía haberse recuperado de la impresión de conocerla y la estaba tratando con la indulgencia que se trataba a una joven pariente recién llegada del pueblo.

—Ahí está el Coliseo —dijo Darien señalando con un dedo. —¿Lo ve?

¿Y era ésa la Basílica de San Pedro? Se lo quiso preguntar, pero se dio cuenta de que le parecería una pregunta tonta. La casa del señor Chiba en Roma se encontraba en una de las plazas más importantes y tenía una vista panorámica de aquella hermosa ciudad.

—Bajaré las persianas —dijo Darien cuando ella, impulsivamente, se hizo visera con la mano para mirar.

Darien apretó un botón y hecho. Después, apretó otro botón y sobre sus cabezas apareció un techo de cristal esmerilado.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena, contenta de volver a estar bajo la sombra.

Y ahora, manos a la obra. Ya era hora de dejar de perder el tiempo deseando que el señor Chiba la mirase y la viera de otra forma, como alguien con más clase, más pulida y sin defectos.

—¿Tiene frío, señorita Tsukino? Está temblando.

—Supongo que estoy cansada del viaje —pero, para entonces, él ya había apretado otro botón y había activado una fuente invisible de calor.

—¿Cansada del viaje? —murmuró él con cierto humor en la mirada. —Sí, claro, me había olvidado del largo vuelo.

Y sería igualmente de corto el viaje de regreso, pensó Serena, consciente de que o espabilaba delante de ese hombre o iba a hacer un espantoso ridículo.

Empezó con una sonrisa profesional, —¿Le parece que comencemos? —Cuando usted quiera —dijo él, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Serena agarró el grueso sobre de papel Manila que había dejado encima del escritorio y lo abrió. Pera la preocupación por el contenido del sobre la hizo titubear. Había oído muchas cosas desagradables en los testamentos y era muy consciente de que podían ser utilizadas como arma contra los supervivientes. Esperaba no ser la portadora de alguna amarga nota del hermanastro de Darien Chiba.

—¿A qué está esperando, señorita Tsukino?

Exacto, ¿qué le importaba a ella lo que había en el testamento? Por Fin, sacó los papeles y los extendió en la mesa.

—Éstas son las últimas voluntades de…

—Por favor, vayamos al grano. Los dos sabemos lo que es.

El encanto de Darien Chiba se había evaporado. Ese hombre podía cambiar en un instante y sólo un idiota lo infravaloraría. Sólo tenía encanto cuando decidía tenerlo.

—Dispongo de poco tiempo, señorita Tsukino.

«Y usted está haciendo su trabajo muy mal», pareció decirle la expresión de él.

—Vamos, continúe.

Serena así lo hizo, con la garganta seca. Incluso su supuesta voz sensual se notaba tensa. Y estaba claro que no había habido cariño entre Darien y su difunto hermanastro. ¿Acaso no sentía ninguna nostalgia de su niñez? La sombría expresión parecía sugerir que no. Le resultaba difícil...

Recordándose a sí misma que estaba al servicio de su bufete, recuperó la compostura y continuó... hasta hacer explotar a Darien con un:

—¡_Tcha_! —en el momento en que sonó el teléfono.

Darien la hizo sobresaltarse al dar un puñetazo en el cristal. Obviamente, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera en ese momento; por lo que, cuando Darien fue a descolgar, ella le dijo:

—Si quiere que conteste por usted y les ponga una disculpa... Podría decir que soy su secretaria...

Con un breve asentimiento de cabeza, Rigo apartó la mano para que el la contestara la llamada.

—¿_Pronto_? —dijo al auricular al tiempo que miraba a Darien.

La gente tenía diferentes formas de expresar sus emociones cuando alguien cercano fallecía. Zafiro Chiba había formado parte de la vida de Darien Chiba en el pasado, éste debía sentir algo, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

Centrándose en la llamada, Serena continuó hablando en su fluido italiano, y sólo al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que Darien la estaba mirando con expresión de asombro.

—¿Por qué no me había dicho que habla el italiano? —preguntó él en tono acusatorio cuando ella colgó.

—No se me había ocurrido pensar que pudiera interesarle.

Darien pareció tomado por sorpresa, pero se recuperó inmediatamente.

—No, claro, tiene razón. ¿Y bien? ¿Va a decirme quién ha llamado?

Serena controló sus emociones. Aquello no era asunto suyo.

—Al parecer, se le ha olvidado una cita bastante importante...

Darien dio un salto cuando ella le contestó. Sacándose un teléfono del bolsillo, hizo una llamada y comenzó a pasearse por la estancia.

Sólo había un motivo por el que interrumpiría aquella reunión en la que iba a descubrir la razón del testamento de su hermanastro, y el motivo era ése. El proyecto, diseñado para convertir en realidad el sueño de un niño, se anteponía a sus asuntos personales. Y si el sueño de un niño era que él lo llevara en su coche deportivo, lo llevaría.

—Sí, naturalmente que puedo ir ahora mismo —le dijo a su amigo.

Alejándose lo suficiente para que Serena no pudiera oírle, le explicó a su amigo el retraso debido a haber tardado en encontrar a la joven abogada en el aeropuerto.

—¿Una mujer joven? —murmuró su amigo con ironía.

—Una mujer joven muy discreta y respetable —enfatizó Darien con los ojos fijos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Serena. Tenía un cabello espeso y brillante, del mismo color del sol y sus ojos, eran como el cielo despejado; pero llevaba su cabello cruelmente peinado hacia atrás y no la favorecía.

Darien volvió a centrarse en la conversación, olvidándose de ella. Sin embargo, su amigo volvió a mencionarla.

—Qué desilusión te habrás llevado, Darien —murmuró burlonamente su amigo. —Pero, sin duda, habrás esbozado algún plan para cambiar el modo de pensar de esa joven.

No, no había esbozado ningún plan y el comentario de su amigo le irritó ligeramente.

—Bueno, ahora mismo voy —tras esas palabras, cortó la comunicación.

No era momento para hablar de esas cosas y, además, la señorita Tsukino le hacía sentirse protector más que seductor. Era demasiado joven para él y estaba casi seguro de que era virgen; o, al menos, con poca experiencia. No, no era su tipo en absoluto.

Darien se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de la camisa y volvió junto a ella.

—Tendrá que disculparme, pero tengo que marcharme. Seguiremos con la reunión...

—¿Pero y mi vuelo de regreso? —preguntó ella con angustia. —Lo siento.

Serena frunció el ceño. No tenía derecho a juzgar a un cliente, pero aquello era imperdonable. Darien Chiba quería dejar algo tan importante como la lectura del testamento de su hermanastro para ir a dar un paseo en su coche deportivo. ¿No podía retrasarlo? Y por lo que su también arrogante amigo había dicho, eso era lo que iba a ocurrir.

—No es necesario que se disculpe —dijo ella fríamente, recordando las palabras de su jefe. —Al fin y al cabo, es usted quien paga por mi tiempo.

—_Plus ça change._

Serena se sintió insultada. Al parecer, el hecho de que hubiera ido allí para satisfacer la voluntad de su hermanastro a Darien Chiba no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Darien vio la expresión severa de ella y añadió: —Se trata de algo que no puede esperar... —Mí avión tampoco puede esperar —dijo ella poniéndose en pie.

—Puede cambiar el vuelo...

—No estoy segura de poder hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

Porque tendría que comprar otro billete, un gasto que no significaba nada para ese hombre y que, por el contrario, el bufete para el que ella trabajaba, debido a las dificultades económicas, no le reembolsaría. Tenía muchas facturas pendientes y la posibilidad de perder su trabajo.

Se había esforzado en comportarse como toda una profesional, pero su tensión nerviosa estaba aumentando. Tanto si le gustaba como si no, habían entrado en conflicto.

—¿No puede cambiar su cita? —sugirió ella vacilante. —No.

—Pero tiene ganas de acabar con este asunto, ¿no? —le recordó ella,

—Le aseguro que tengo las mismas ganas que tenía hacer unos minutos, pero debo marcharme ya...

—¿Quiere que le espere?

A medio camino de la puerta, él se volvió.

—Siéntase como en su casa.

La tensión la tenía a punto de estallar. Una cosa era ser una abogada de provincias, pero jamás permitiría que nadie la tratara como a una zapatilla vieja.

—Señor Chiba... esto no puede esperar—dijo ella, yendo en pos de él.

—Tampoco mi cita—respondió Darien desde la puerta. —Confórmese...

¿Que se conformara?

Mientras hablaba, Darien cerró una morena mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

—Volveré tan pronto como pueda... —Pero mi vuelo... —Reserve otro vuelo.

El siguiente sonido que Serena oyó fue el de la puerta al cerrarse.

¿Qué podía hacer? Tendría que quedarse en Roma. Pero desde el incendio, la intimidad para ella era de suma importancia. Desde el incendio, nunca había estado lejos de su casa, nunca se había arriesgado a que nadie le viera las cicatrices. ¿Y si alguno de los empleados de un hotel entraba sin llamar y, accidentalmente, la veían? La idea hizo que se le helara la sangre en las venas.

No estaba preparada para esa eventualidad, quizá no lo estaría nunca. ¿Y dónde se iba a quedar? ¿Podía permitirse el lujo de pagar un hotel en una ciudad tan cara como Roma?

—_Ciao, bella_.

AI borde de las lágrimas, Serena se dio media vuelta y casi se chocó con el fabuloso escritorio en el momento en que Darueb Chiba salió del piso envuelto en una nube de testosterona y cara colonia. «¿_Ciao, bella_?» Debía haberla confundido con otra persona.

Pero los pezones de sus pechos estaban impresionados, notó Serena con asombro. Bien, podía soñar, ¿no? _Ciao, bella_...

Su capacidad de razonar le dijo inmediatamente que los innegables síntomas de excitación sexual debían preocuparle porque Darien Chiba despertaba en ella algo más que reverencia, la excitaba sexualmente.

Y también le producía frustración.

Y la enfurecía.

Sí, la enfurecía, porque eso no era justo. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar el paseo en el deportivo? ¿Se suponía que tenía que sentarse ahí y esperarle hasta que se le antojara volver?

No, iba a ir a buscar un hotel barato, concluyó mientras guardaba los papeles del testamento en el sobre. Se acercó a la ventana y se preguntó si debería reservar un vuelo más tarde ese mismo día, uno para el día siguiente o... para la semana siguiente. ¿Quién podía saberlo? El señor Chiba no la consideraba importante y la había dejado plantada. Nada de la impaciencia que le había asegurado sentir por conocer el testamento de su hermanastro; a la primera oportunidad, se había marchado. Darien Chiba era como una estrella de cine, un hombre con mucho dinero y con pocas obligaciones.

En fin, lo mejor era comprar un billete abierto; de esa manera, en el momento en que lograra concluir aquel asunto, podría volver a casa.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento... y continuó sonando. Al final, Serena no pudo evitar contestar.

—_¿Pronto?_

—_¿Signorina Tsukino_?

—Si —respondió ella forzando una nota agradable en su tono de voz.

—Le pido disculpas.

¡Oh, no! Hizo una mueca y, simultáneamente, logró parecer agradablemente sorprendida. —¿Y eso?

—Debería aprovechar su estancia en Roma. ¿Sí?

—Pero voy a marcharme cuanto antes —observó ella, esperando en vano el alivio que esas palabras deberían producirle.

—¿Ha reservado ya su vuelo?

Ya, estaba deseando deshacerse de ella.

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo...

—Bien, no lo haga. No haga nada hasta que yo vuelva.

¿Y ahora le daba órdenes? ¿Acaso creía que trabajaba para él?

—Pero señor Chiba, como no pensaba quedarme, no tengo nada...

—¿Que no tiene nada? ¿Cuál es el problema? Vaya a comprarse todo lo que necesite y cárguelo a mi cuenta. ¿Qué?

—¡No podría hacer semejante cosa! —exclamó Serena ofendida, aunque permitió que su imaginación volase por las más caras tiendas de Roma con la tarjeta de Darien Chiba firmemente en sus manos. —Ni siquiera tengo reservada habitación en un hotel.

—¿Un hotel? No diga tonterías. Tengo siete dormitorios en mi casa.

Serena se quedó sin habla.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? ¿Está usted ahí?

—Sí —respondió Serena con voz ronca.

—No olvide que aún tenemos un asunto pendiente. Espéreme hasta que vuelva. ¿Tan difícil le resulta eso? —añadió Darien en tono suave. —Mi ático tiene un jardín en la terraza al que se accede por la escalera del vestíbulo, y una piscina al aire libre con unas vistas extraordinarias. Para pedir comida no tiene más que apretar un botón ya que el edificio cuenta con un chef. También hay un gimnasio y baños termales. Haga lo que le apetezca, siéntase como en su casa. Y no olvide estar ahí cuando yo vuelva. Ah, y si no le importa, mientras esté allí conteste al teléfono y recoja los recados, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena aún tenía atascadas en la garganta unas palabras de protesta cuando Darien cortó la comunicación.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 04

Le falto poco para estrellar el teléfono contra la ventana. ¡Y ella que creía que sabía controlarse perfectamente! ¿En serio Darien esperaba que se quedara ahí esperando según había ordenado? Y eso de contestar las llamadas... El teléfono sonó en ese instante y lo miró furiosa, pero no descolgó el auricular. No obstante, por enfadada que estuviera, ya había perdido el avión, lo que significaba que tendría que quedarse a pasar la noche en Roma. Pero no con Darien Chiba; eso, ni en un millón de años.

No quería que nadie se asustara, por lo que decidió llamar al trabajo para explicarles la situación. Una vez hecho eso, decidió reservar una habitación en un hotel de precio módico, si era posible en Roma. Luego tenía que comprar unos artículos de aseo y un camisón. Y si Darien Chiba quería que le leyera el testamento de su hermanastro y recibir el pequeño paquete que ella le llevaba de su parte, tendría que buscarla.

Serena reservó habitación en el cuarto piso de un hotel respetable, el cuarto tenía vistas a unos aparatos de aire acondicionado. Sin embargo, disponía de todo lo necesario: una cama limpia, un cuarto de baño, un escritorio, un sillón y un televisor. Y lo mejor de todo era que había sitio en el vestíbulo para reunirse con Darien cuando él la encontrara. Estaba segura de que lo conseguiría, a los hombres como él eso se les daba muy bien.

Y ahora... ¿qué?

Se encontraba sola en una de las ciudades más maravillosas del planeta, tina ciudad que se moría por conocer.

¿Y las compras? Tenía que haber unos grandes almacenes cerca del hotel.

Serena le preguntó al conserje y éste le indicó cómo ir a la Via del Corso; según el conserje, una de las zonas de tiendas de la ciudad.

Y lo era, aunque no se parecía en nada a las zonas de tiendas de su ciudad. Era mucho más bonita y había más gente.

Comenzó mirando escaparates, lo que implicaba suponer cuántas compras imaginarías podrían caber en su imaginario armario, eso sin tener en cuenta las que podrían caber en su imaginaria maleta de diseño en las que tenía que meterlas para llevarlas a su casa, Pero una de esas aventuras sí que podía convertir en realidad, pensó mientras caminaba, y era tomarse un café en uno de las cafeterías de aquella ciudad.

Estaría loca si no disfrutaba la sombra de las primeras horas de la tarde, pensó Serena algo nerviosa mientras miraba un pequeño café. Había algunas mesas libres y, con esos aromas y sonidos nuevos a su alrededor la tentación de absorber todo aquello le resultó irresistible,

Si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría nunca. Todo el mundo disfrutaba el calor del sol y, mientras hablaban en voz alta, gesticulaban. Ese estilo de vida le intrigaba, era completamente diferente al de su ciudad, y quería formar parte de él aunque sólo fuera por una tarde. Quería soltarse el pelo y ser tan desinhibida como el resto de las chicas de su edad.

¿Soltarse el pelo? Sí. Incluso desabrocharse la chaqueta, decidió en un momento de absoluto abandono mientras se dirigía a una mesa vacía. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no disfrutar al máximo ese corto viaje y vivir la vida ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad?

El guapo camarero de ojos negros que le llevó la carta era un conquistador. Le sugirió que, ya que estaba en Roma, hiciera lo que hacían los romanos... aunque eso le pareció ir demasiado lejos. Cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron, él cambió de estrategia, sugiriendo que se tomara _un gelatto alia vaniglia _como alternativa al café, haciendo que un simple helado de vainilla pareciera la comida más decadente del planeta. Le aconsejó que acompañara el helado con un fuerte café expreso y agua con hielo para digerir mejor el azúcar.

Serena le dio las gracias en italiano:

—_Ringrazie molto, signore._

—¡Ah, habla el italiano! —y continuó mirándola fijamente. —¿Está segura de que no hay nada más que pueda hacer por usted, _signorina_? —murmuró el camarero apasionadamente.

—Sí, estoy segura, gracias.

Serena sonrió. Sabía que el camarero sólo estaba bromeando, pero supuso que así eran los romanos, todos unos conquistadores.

—Sin embargo, creo que hay algo más... —dijo Serena, decidiendo seguirle el juego al camarero.

—¿Si? —respondió el camarero esperanzado. —Podría traerme el café ya, por favor.

—_Certamente, signorina_ —respondió él, fingiendo desilusión.

Pero al marcharse, le guiñó un ojo para hacerle saber que reconocía la broma.

Estaba empezando a disfrutar de verdad, pensó Serena alegremente mientras el camarero se alejaba. No había coqueteado con un hombre desde el incendio y, hasta entonces, nunca lo había hecho en serio. En realidad, aquello era lo más atrevido que había hecho en la vida. Roma no le estaba defraudando, era una ciudad para las aventuras y liberaba algo en ella.

De repente, una sombra descendió sobre su mesa. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

No.

No podía ser...

—Señorita Tsukino.

—¡Darien! —se puso de pie de un salto, pero volvió a sentarse rápidamente. ¿Qué motivos tenía para sentirse culpable? Pero se sentía culpable. —No esperaba verle...

—Eso resulta evidente.

Bajándose las gafas de diseño por la nariz, Darien miró al camarero. ¿Había oído la conversación?

—Así que es a esto a lo que se ha dedicado en mi ausencia, ¿eh? —preguntó cuando el camarero desapareció en el interior del establecimiento.

—¿Ha disfrutado su paseo en su coche deportivo? —contraatacó ella en tono agradable.

—¿No le había dicho que me esperase en mi casa?

—No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a...

—También creía que tenía que tomar un avión —la interrumpió Darien. —Según creo recordar, tenía usted mucha prisa por marcharse.

—¿Cómo iba a marcharme sin haberle leído el testamento? Además, de cualquier modo, perdía el vuelo —Serena resistió la tentación de añadir que era por culpa suya.

Darien pareció irritado de nuevo cuando el camarero volvió con el café. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer el pobre? Ella le había pedido un café y el tenía todo el derecho del mundo a llevárselo. ¿Y cómo se atrevía Darien a poner en tela de juicio su comportamiento cuando la había dejado plantada a la menor excusa y sin decirle por cuánto tiempo?

Pero como aún tenía un asunto pendiente, supuso que lo mejor era calmar los ánimos.

—¿Le apetece tomar algo? —Serena indicó una silla vacía.

Darien retiró dos sillas.

—Como puede ver, no estoy solo.

Fue entonces cuando Serena vio que a Darien le acompañaba esa herniosa y joven rubia de la revista. La chica había estado de compras y se acercaba a ellos con un montón de paquetes. Era evidente que habían quedado en ese café.

Todos los hombres se volvieron, para mirar a la joven mientras pasaba entre las mesas. Serena les comprendió, la chica era espectacular.

Componiendo su semblante, Serena decidió que la chica le iba a caer bien durante el breve tiempo que estuviera con ella, aunque sólo fuera para no parecer miserable y celosa. No obstante, su decisión se vio en peligro cuando la chica se abalanzó sobre Darien.

—_Darien, il mio amore_ —hizo una mueca y tiró del brazo de él, —¿_sì sara lunga_?

Después de preguntar si iba a quedarse allí mucho más tiempo. la chica volvió su luminosa mirada hacia ella.

Serena sonrió... o se esforzó por hacerlo.

Después de examinarla, la amiga de Darien pareció satisfecha y le dedicó una sonrisa.

«Sin duda, ha concluido que no supongo una amenaza para ella», razonó Serena.

—Hotaru—dijo Darien con voz cansada, —no olvides que la señorita ha venido a Roma por asuntos de trabajo.

¿Darien la estaba defendiendo? Y trató de no darle importancia cuando Darien invitó a su acompañante a sentarse en una de las sillas.

—No te preocupes, me he dado cuenta de que estoy de más —respondió Hotaru con voz suave, negándose a sentarse tras haber depositado sus bolsas. —No quiero estar aquí mientras habláis de trabajo...

—Oh, por favor, no se vaya por mí... —Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse en pie. —De todos modos, me iba ya...

—No, no se iba —interpuso Darien. —Apenas ha probado el café.

Instintivamente, Serena miró la mano que Darien le había puesto en el brazo. ¿Habría sentido su temblor?

—Y tú, siéntate también —le dijo Darien a Hotaru, apartando la mano del brazo de Serena. —¿Qué te pasa?

¿Por dónde empezar?, se preguntó Serena sintiéndose como la parienta pobre. Pero Darien le había hecho imposible marcharse sin parecer maleducada, por lo que volvió a sentarse.

Darien era el único que parecía relajado durante el incómodo silencio que siguió.

—Bueno... ya veo que me ha encontrado —murmuró Serena incómoda.

Darien se volvió hacia ella mientras el camarero, que se había acercado, sirvió más café y un refresco y un helado para Hotaru.

—Sí, eso parece —respondió Darien. —Ha debido ser el destino.

La mirada directa de Darien hizo que le temblara la mano y volvió a dejar el café en el platillo.

—Claro que si uno elije la calle de compras más frecuentada de toda Roma... —añadió Darien.

—Sí... claro.

—Y yo que pensaba que iba a estar en mi casa contestando las llamadas telefónicas... —Darien apretó los labios. —Y mira por dónde, estaba aquí de compras.

Serena notó que las mejillas le ardían y desvió la mirada hacia Hotaru, que estaba comiendo el helado como si a ella las calorías jamás se le amontonaran en los muslos.

—Quería descansar un rato...

—Le aplaudo que muestre iniciativa, señorita Tsukino —entonces, ladeando la cabeza, la miró directamente a los ojos. —Dígame, ¿cree que debería contratarla? ¿Cree que podría confiar en que usted pudiera resistir la tentación de salir de compras en Roma?

¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Acaso pensaba que ella podría aguantar todos los días aquella tensión?

—Le recuerdo, señor Chiba, que ya trabajo para...

—Darien —le recordó él; entonces, hizo una falsa mueca de desilusión. —En fin, qué desilusión. ¿Qué ha hecho respecto a su vuelo?

—He comprado un billete abierto.

—Buena idea —Darien se recostó en el respaldo del asiento— En ese caso, como ya no tiene prisa, tampoco tiene disculpa para no venir a cenar esta noche conmigo y con Hotaru.

¿A cenar? ¿Esa noche? ¿Con Hotaru y con Darien? Con el fin de darse tiempo para inventar una disculpa, sonrió mientras fingía considerar la invitación. Entretanto, y en el peor de los momentos, el camarero plantó delante de ella un enorme helado.

—¿O preferiría cenar algo como... helado? —dijo Darien en tono desafiante al tiempo que lanzaba una furiosa mirada al pobre camarero.

Aquello era ridículo, pensó Serena. Los hombres eran ridículos. El camarero aún le hacía gestos insinuantes, en broma, y Darien se lo estaba tomando en serio. Y los dos hombres se lanzaron miradas retadoras.

¿Por ella?

¡Qué ridiculez!

* * *

**:O dos hombres disputándose por serena (que envidia u.u) y aparecio hotaru...les daré un adelanto... hotaru es loca por las compras ajjajajajaa se lleva a serena a comprar y se hace amiga de serena al instante n_n**

**espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto n_n**

**besos besos **

**fer**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 05

Eso solo podía ocurrir en Roma, concluyó Serena. Sabía que si mostraba el mínimo interés por el camarero, éste saldría corriendo. En cuanto a Darien, él era el jefe de la manada y nadie miraba a una mujer cuando ella estaba con él. En lo que a ella se refería, tenía que dejar claro que no era propiedad de Darien, sino una mujer independiente.

—Gracias por la invitación a cenar, pero voy a descansar y a retirarme pronto al hotel.

—¿El Russie? —Darien frunció el ceño al mencionar uno de los más lujosos hoteles de Roma, quizá el único que le vino en mente.

Serena contuvo una sonrisa al mencionar el nombre del hotel en el que se hospedaba.

—Le aseguro que es un establecimiento respetable —dijo ella al ver la reacción de Hotaru y Darien al mencionar el nombre.

—No me cabe duda de ello —respondió Darien, aunque no del todo convencido.

Cuando Hotaru bostezó y dijo que se iba a casa ya que Darien la estaba ignorando, Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para fijar la cita con Darien al día siguiente a las nueve de la mañana.

—Es decir, si las nueve no es demasiado temprano para usted —dijo ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar a Hotaru.

—No, es una hora perfecta —le aseguró Darien —Pero en mi casa, no en el hotel.

Tras quitarse las gafas, Darien se puso en pie, haciéndola sentirse mucho más pequeña.

—Y le aseguro que mañana gozará de toda mi atención.

¿Por qué esas palabras sonaban a amenaza?

Tomándola por sorpresa, Darien le agarró la mano y se la besó. El roce de esos cálidos labios la dejó sin sentido.

—Ah, antes de que se vaya, señorita Tsukino...

Serena apartó la mano bruscamente.

—¿Sí?

—Le pido disculpas, es imperdonable por mi parte —dijo Darien volviéndose a Hotaru e indicándole con un gesto que se levantara también.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Serena se puso en guardia.

—Debería haberlas presentado...

—La culpa es mía, he sido yo quien lo ha hecho imposible —interrumpió Hotaru. —Pero es que tenía que comer algo, no aguantaba más.

—Lo sé —Darien apartó un mechón de cabello negro azulado de los ojos de la joven. —Señorita Tsukino, le presento a mi muy mimada y pequeña hermana, Hotaru...

La chica rodeó la mesa, se acercó a Serena y la dio un abrazo.

—Bienvenida a Roma, señorita Tsukino. Serena se quedó tan sorprendida que no pudo responder.

—Dígame, ¿en serio tiene todo lo que necesita? —dijo Hotaru, lanzándole una significativa mirada. —Ahora que mi hermano la ha obligado a quedarse en Roma más de lo que pensaba, supongo que tiene que hacer algunas compras. Darien, tú nunca piensas en esas cosas —añadió la chica volviéndose a su hermano. —Apuesto a que Serena ni siquiera tiene un cepillo de dientes...

—Bueno, la verdad es que sí que tengo que comprar algunas cosas —interrumpió Serena.

—¡En ese caso, tiene suerte de contar con una experta! —exclamó Hotaru. —Necesitará también pasta de dientes, un cepillo de pelo y un montón de cosas...

Serena se alegró de que Darien no hubiera visto el travieso guiño de Hotaru.

—¿Estás ofreciéndote voluntaria para acompañar a Serena a ir de compras? —preguntó Darien con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Le importaría que su hermana me acompañara? —preguntó Serena, pensando que sería divertido.

—Cualquiera que pueda tener entretenida a Hotaru durante una o dos horas... —la voz de Darien se desvaneció al ver que Hotaru lo estaba mirando.

Y a Serena le pareció que la sonrisa de Hotaru también se disipó.

—Me encantaría ir de compras contigo —dijo Serena, compadeciéndose de la joven y decidiendo anearla.

AI instante, Hotaru volvió a sonreír.

—Pero no lo olviden, la cena a las ocho —les recordó Darien mientras las dos recogían sus cosas.

—En serio, no me importa en absoluto cenar en la habitación del hotel —le aseguró Serena, dedicando a Hotaru una sonrisa de disculpas.

—Ni hablar —insistió Darien sacudiendo la cabeza. —Hotaru tiene razón. Debe permitirme que la compense por haberla dejado plantada.

—¿Que debo? —el desafío escapó de sus labios sin darse cuenta.

—Al parecer, has encontrado a alguien capaz de enfrentarse a ti, Darien —le dijo Hotaru a su hermano en italiano.

Darien no pareció complacido, pensó Serena notando la frialdad de su mirada. Por suerte, tenía la disculpa perfecta.

—Es muy amable por su parte, pero no tengo ropa apropiada para salir de noche.

—Hotaru va a ir de compras con usted.

—Sí, pero para comprar un cepillo de dientes.

Ahora era Hotaru la que la estaba mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—No necesito nada especial para pasar la noche en el hotel... —al ver la expresión de desilusión de Hotaru, Serena se dio cuenta de que tenía que ceder. —Pero sí necesito un cepillo de dientes excelente.

—Y yo conozco todas las tiendas de cepillos de dientes de Roma —le aseguró Hotaru con una traviesa sonrisa.

Era fácil ver que Hotaru estaba mimada, pero sus ojos también mostraban algo más, una expresión defensiva propia de una chica acostumbrada a sufrir una decepción tras otra.

—¿Y si vemos algún vestido bonito? —insistió Hotaru lanzándole una nerviosa mirada a su hermano.

Serena se puso tensa. No estaba dispuesta a comprar ropa. ¿Y si Hotaru le veía las cicatrices?

—Compra algo para las dos con esto —dijo Darien mirando a Serena mientras depositaba un fajo de billetes en la mano de Hotaru.

—Oh, no —Serena alzó una mano. —No puedo aceptar su dinero...

—Claro que puedes —interrumpió Hotaru tuteándola también.

—Por favor —insistió Darien. —Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo mal que la he tratado, señorita Tsukino.

—Lo mínimo—enfatizó Hotaru mirando a su hermano.

—Entonces... ¿cena a las ocho? —dijo él volviéndose a Serena. —No se le olvide, iré a recogerla al hotel.

Aquel hombre no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le dijera que no, concluyó Serena.

—Esta noche voy a cenar en mi habitación —le dijo ella en tono agradable, pero firme.

—Después de ir de compras conmigo —insistió Hotaru.

—Naturalmente —le aseguró Serena con una sonrisa. Después, miró a Darien. —Entonces, hasta mañana a las nueve.

Ir de compras con Hotaru era algo extraordinario. No sabía cómo contener el entusiasmo de la joven. Y tal como había imaginado Hotaru la ignoró cuando insistió que sólo necesitaba un cepillo de dientes.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta cuando Hotaru la hizo detenerse delante de un escaparate en particular que exhibía prendas de encaje, satén y algodón tan fino que se transparentaba.

—No, no puedo —dijo cuando Serena intentó convencerla para que entraran a la tienda. —Ve tú si quieres.

—Sin ti, no —insistió Hotaru agarrándola del brazo. Y antes de poder reaccionar, Hotaru la había hecho entrar. —Es hora de que te des un capricho.

Hotaru llamó a una dependienta inmediatamente.

—No, con el dinero de Darien, no —declaró Serena, decidida a resistir el entusiasmo de Hotaru.

—Pero tú tienes dinero, ¿no?

¿Cómo decirle que sí, pero que lo necesitaba para pagar facturas? Aunque no le vendría mal comprar un pijama para esa noche, pensó mirando a su alrededor.

—Bueno, algo es algo —respondió Hotaru cuando Serea sugirió que quizá un pijama.

Lo que la dependienta les enseñó distaba mucho de lo que Serena tenía en mente, pero las prendas empezaron a resultarle irresistibles. Además, jamás encontraría nada parecido donde vivía. Por otro lado, como nadie iba a verla con unos pantalones cortos de pijama y la parte de arriba de tirantes, ¿qué tenía de malo comprar un pijama así... o dos?

Al final, le pidió a la dependienta que se los envolviera.

—¿Y qué me dices de esto? —preguntó Hotaru señalando unas atrevidas prendas de ropa interior.

—Oh, no —Serena sacudió la cabeza, sólo había visto lencería así en las revistas.

—No puedes pasarte la vida llevando ropa interior de algodón —observó Hotaru mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes...?

—Desde luego, el juego es caro —declaró Hotaru pensativa mientras examinaba las prendas de ropa interior, —por eso deberías probártelo antes de comprarlo.

—No —respondió Serena disimulando su alarma. —No necesito...

—Bueno, si lo tienes tan claro... —dijo Hotaru, malinterpretándola. Entonces, se volvió a la dependienta y le dio las prendas de ropa interior. —Envuélvanoslas también, por favor.

Podía haber puesto una excusa, admitió Serena para sí misma, pero la verdad era que no había querido hacerlo. Quería esa ropa interior y probársela en el hotel, donde nadie podría ver sus cicatrices.

Para empeorar las cosas, la dependienta envolvió las compras en una bolsa color rosa cuyo logotipo era una mujer desnuda sentada tomando una copa de champán.

—Muy sutil —comentó Serena con ironía cuando salieron de la tienda.

Agarrándola del brazo, Hotaru se lo apretó cariñosamente.

—Vamos a comprar algunas cosas más para ti; después, obedeciendo las órdenes que mi hermano me ha dado, te meteré en un taxi para que te lleve al hotel... —Ah, mira, ahí está.

Serena jadeó al ver a Darien saliendo de una tienda de ropa para hombres al otro lado de la calle. Se estaba poniendo las gafas de sol y las vio inmediatamente. Se acercó a ellas...

¿Cómo podía esconder la bolsa de la tienda de lencería? Prueba de que lo último que había comprado no había sido un cepillo de dientes.

—¿Habéis encontrado todo lo que necesitabais, chicas? —preguntó él con expresión seria.

Serena notó la indirecta y se sonrojó.

—Sí, gracias —Serena alzó el rostro y le sostuvo la mirada. —Estoy llevándole las bolsas a Hotaru.

Darien, con sólo su expresión, la llamó mentirosa.

* * *

**yo quiero una amiga como hotaru, necesito ir de compras con urgencia jajajaaja (mi closet esta que explota de lo desordenado que esta), ya se me olvido lo que les iba a decir :/...pero bueno**

**espero que les haya gustado el capi y nos leemos en unos dias mas, porque ya despues mi cabeza tengra metodos de enfermeria y lo que mas odio... "biologia", en mi universidad se les ocurrio hacer la semana de examenes y pruebas todos los dias TT_TT, morire de tanto pensar TT_TT**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 06

Hotaru y ella continuaron con sus compras y, cuando volvió al hotel, llevaba muchas más bolsas. Antes de despedirse, había insistido en comprarle a Antonia un pequeño regalo por haber sido tan amable con ella.

Era evidente que Hotaru adoraba a su hermano; al oírla hablar de él, uno podría pensar que Darien era un santo. No obstante, como Hotaru parecía ser la principal beneficiaría de la generosidad de Darien, no podía considerársela una persona imparcial.

Serena sonrió al recordar la alegría de Hotaru al recibir su regalo: un pequeño diario con cubiertas de cuero color azul. Para subrayar la ilusión que le había hecho el regalo, Hotaru había empezado a hacer anotaciones al momento. Después, al cerrarlo con el pequeño candado, le había dicho:

—Muchísimas gracias por esta tarde, Serena. En cierto modo, sentía compasión por Hotaru. La joven tenía todo lo que podía desear; sin embargo, sospechaba que lo que Hotaru realmente quería era que su hermano le dedicara algo más de tiempo.

Tiempo, eso era lo que le faltaba a mucha gente rica, pensó Serena acercándose a la ventana para descorrer la cortina. No disponían de tiempo para los seres queridos.

—Somos amigas, ¿verdad? —le había preguntado Hotaru apasionadamente al despedirse. Y ella le había prometido que serían amigas durante el resto de sus vidas.

A pesar del mal comienzo, había resultado ser un buen día, pensó Serena mirando sus compras, extendidas encima de la cama. ¿Cómo podía haber comprado todo eso? La respuesta era sencilla: Hotaru. Gracias a la hermana de Darien, ¡adiós al marrón y viva el color! Y en un mercado al aire libre, había visto un vestido de seda estampado, con mangas y falda corta, uno de los pocos sitios en los que su piel no tenía cicatrices. Como en el mercado no había vestuarios, había sido incapaz de resistir comprarlo. Además del vestido había comprado un par de blusas y un chal; e incluso había comprado unos vaqueros, algo que no había hecho nunca antes.

—Y zapatillas deportivas —había insistido Hotaru, decidida a darle un cambio a su imagen. —Para tener sólo veinticinco años, te vistes como una persona mayor —le había comentado la adolescente.

También había comprado espuma para el baño, una forma barata de convertir ese cuarto de baño básico en uno mucho mejor. Y ahora que no tenía ninguna otra cosa que hacer, se metió en la bañera... hasta que le entraron ganas de llamar al servicio de habitaciones para que le subieran algo de comer.

Ahora recordaba por qué hacía tanto tiempo que no invitaba a su hermana a cenar fuera; a la adolescente, nada le parecía bien: la mesa podía haber estado mejor situada, los comensales eran unos estirados, que el restaurante tuviera tres estrellas Michelin no garantizaba que la comida fuera buena... Y para colmo, pidió patatas fritas con kétchup para acompañar, dejando el resto de la comida en el plato.

Pero lo peor que él había hecho, en opinión de Hotaru, era abandonar a Serena durante su primera noche en Roma.

—¿Serena?

—Sí, nos tuteamos —le informó su hermana.

—¿Me permites que te recuerde que la señorita Tsukino está aquí por cuestiones de trabajo y va a regresar a Inglaterra inmediatamente? Le invité a que cenara con nosotros, pero rechazó la invitación. Y punto final. Hotaru.

—¿Te das cuenta de dónde está hospedada? —continuó Hotaru con su acostumbrado dramatismo. —¿Cómo has podido permitir que se hospede en un sitio así? ¿Te imaginas cómo será el restaurante de ese hotel?

Sí, desgraciadamente podía imaginarlo.

El ataque continuó hasta hacerle perder las ganas de comer. Dejando la cubertería en el plato, Darien preguntó:

—¿Qué crees que debería hacer, Hotaru?

Hotaru pareció leer el menú y él imaginó que estaría eligiendo el postre... hasta que su hermana exclamó:

—¡Ya lo tengo, una cena preparada!

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, su hermana llamó al camarero.

—Llévasela a Serena —le rogó Hotaru agarrándole las muñecas mientras el camarero se alejaba para preparar el pedido.

—No digas tonterías...

—Ni siquiera tienes que verla...

—No tengo tiempo para tonterías, Hotaru —le espetó él con impaciencia.

—Tú nunca tienes tiempo —dijo su hermana furiosa. —Serena me ha dedicado toda la tarde, mucho más de lo que tú haces. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer algo diferente, aunque sólo sea por una vez?

—Hago cosas diferentes todos los días, Hotaru. Se llama negocios. Es lo que hace que continúes con el estilo de vida al que estás acostumbrada.

Recostándose en el respaldo del asiento, su hermana desempeñó su papel hasta el límite: la salida dramática:

—Está bien, si no se lo llevas tú, lo haré yo —declaró Hotaru poniéndose en pie y retirándose de la mesa.

Habían llamado la atención de todo el restaurante. Mientras Hotaru se alejaba, él se puso en pie, murmurando una disculpa a los de las mesas más próximas.

Alcanzó a su hermana en la puerta.

—Basta, Hotaru. Estás llamando la atención...

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó ella dramáticamente al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho.

—No voy a permitirte que vayas por ahí tú sola de noche...

—Por eso es por lo que tienes que llevarle tú la comida a Serena.

El camarero eligió ese momento para entregarles la cesta con la comida... acompañado de los sollozos de Hotaru.

—¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? —le murmuró Darien a su hermana al darse cuenta de la triquiñuela.

—Ninguna —respondió ella en un susurro triunfal. Poniendo el dinero en la mano del hombre, Darien le dio las gracias por las molestias. Después, salió con su hermana a la calle.

—Si tanto te preocupa que la señorita Tsukino coma, le llevaré la cesta —dijo Darien cediendo. —Pero antes te llevaré a casa.

No podía asegurarlo, pero estaba casi convencido de haber visto una sonrisa en el rostro de Antonia cuando la ayudó a entrar en el coche.

Serena se había puesto el vestido y, al mirarse en el espejo desde todos los ángulos, reconoció que la prenda ocultaba todo lo que ella quería ocultar. Era el vestido perfecto para una noche perfecta en Roma. Por supuesto, no iba a salir, pero podía soñar. De hecho, su capacidad para soñar era tan extraordinaria que incluso había puesto el bolso y el chal encima de la cama como si fuera a agarrarlos justo antes de salir.

Darien había llevado a Serena a casa; después, había ido a su casa para cambiarse y ponerse unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa antes de volver a salir para ir al hotel donde se hospedaba Serena Tsukino. Se encontraba tenso. Sabía que no habían empezado bien el día y que Serena Tsukino estaba sola en Roma. Quería que ella se relajara. Quería relajarse él también.

No, no había logrado relajarse, pensó Darien al empujar la puerta de entrada del sórdido hotel. No, no había ido allí a relajarse, el instinto depredador era lo que le había llevado allí. No lograba dejar de pensar en ella, en sus contradicciones: la remilgada actitud de ella contrastaba con el logotipo de la bolsa de lencería. La disculpa que había puesto al decir que la bolsa era de Hotaru había sido una mentira. Desde entonces, su imaginación había vestido a la señorita Tsukino con encaje y seda lo que teniendo en cuenta que sólo la había visto con ese traje marrón horrible, había sido una revelación.

Se acercó al mostrador de recepción y preguntó por Serena Tsukino.

—Lo siento, señor Chiba, pero la señorita Tsukino no contesta el teléfono —le dijo el hombre detrás del mostrador mientras colgaba el auricular.

Debería haber adivinado que iban a reconocerlo. No podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¿Estará la señorita Tsukino en el restaurante del hotel? —Darien miró en dirección a un vacío comedor.

—No tenemos ninguna reserva esta noche, señor Chiba.

No le sorprendía.

—¿Cuál es el número de su habitación? El hombre apenas hizo una pausa, quizá debido al dinero que había puesto en su mano.

—Habitación ciento diez, señor Chiba.

Cuando llamó a la puerta no obtuvo respuesta. Utilizó el teléfono interior para llamar a la cocina del hotel y pedirles que guardaran la comida que había llevado a Serena en la nevera. Esperó a que el empleado se llevara la cesta y volvió a la habitación número ciento diez.

¿Dónde podía estar Serena Tsukino a esas horas de la noche?

Volvió a llamar y esperó. Oyó ruido dentro de la habitación y volvió a llamar.

Serena respondió con precaución, abriendo sin quitar la cadena.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no muerdo? —¿Darien? —dijo ella con voz ronca a través de la rendija.

—A menos que se trate de mi doble...

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

No era la clase de recibimiento que había esperado ni al que estaba acostumbrado.

—Teníamos una cita para cenar, ¿o lo ha olvidado?

—Le dije que iba a cenar en mi habitación.

—¿Todavía no ha cenado? —preguntó él con sorpresa. —Son las nueve.

—Yo no he dicho que no he cenado —Serena retiró la cadena, abrió algo más la puerta y se mordió los labios.

Estaba guapa.

—Tampoco ha dicho que lo haya hecho —observó Darien. —Vamos, déjeme entrar, Serena. No puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche.

Serena abrió la puerta del todo, pero en vez de apartarse a un lado para cederle el paso, se adentró en la penumbra de la habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 07

—Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—Buenas noches, Darien —respondió ella tímidamente con la espalda pegada a la pared.

—Está usted muy guapa —Darien cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

En realidad, estaba preciosa. Sin embargo, era consciente de que, conociendo el gusto de ella en lencería, tenía la mente embotada por las imágenes eróticas que había conjurado.

—Le pido disculpas por venir tan tarde.

Serena se miró el reloj.

—¿Iba a salir? —después de haber rechazado su invitación a cenar... ¿era posible que el camarero le hubiera ganado?

—No, no iba a salir.

—¿Y el vestido?

—Sólo me lo estaba probando —alzando la barbilla, Serena lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Lo he comprado hoy. No sé en qué estaba pensando...

—¿Dudaba de que le quedara bien? —sugirió Darien.

—¿Cree que me queda bien?

En ese momento, Serena parecía una niña pequeña. El placer que vio en su expresión le llegó al corazón, algo que no le ocurría desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Sí, lo creo. Está sensacional —no le dijo que su aspecto era frágil, orgulloso y femenino. Incluso el perfil de Serena, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, se veía delicadamente atractivo.

—Estaba pensando devolverlo...

—Ni se le ocurra... Bueno, haga lo que quiera —se corrigió Darien al ver la expresión de sorpresa de ella. Y no era Serena la única sorprendida por su reacción. —Así que... no iba a salir, pero le gustaría, ¿verdad?

—No me parece necesario... estoy bien aquí...

—Pero un vestido así es para que una hermosa mujer lo luzca por las calles de Roma una cálida noche.

A Serena sólo le faltó decir que eso la eliminaba.

—Es muy amable por su parte, Darien...

—No se trata de ser amable, se trata de que tengo hambre.

—Pero ya ha cenado con Hotaru...

—¿Esa comida que más que comida parece un adorno? —Darien desdeñó los exquisitos platos del restaurante con tres estrellas Michelin. —Y como puede ver —añadió Darien indicando sus pantalones vaqueros y la camisa, —no tengo ninguna obligación.

Serena lanzó una carcajada.

—Estaba pensando en ir a tomar una pizza, aunque Hotaru le ha mandado una cesta con comida que, en estos momentos, está en la nevera de la cocina del hotel. Pero yo estaba pensando en una auténtica pizza romana.

Darien se dio cuenta de que había tentado a Serena.

—Tendría que cambiarme de ropa.

—¿Y ponerse qué?

La mirada de advertencia de ella le indicó que aún no se había decidido.

—Tendrá que salir de la habitación para que me cambie.

—No voy a salir de la habitación y usted no va a cambiarse de ropa. Está bien como está. Tome —agarrando el chal de la cama, se lo tiró.

Serena lo agarró al vuelo.

—Vamos, écheselo sobre los hombros y vayámonos de aquí.

Darien abrió la puerta de la habitación y, sin darle tiempo a que cambiara de idea, la hizo salir.

Aquello era una locura. En el momento en que abandonaron el hotel, Serena se sintió desnuda. Nunca había salido a la calle tan poco vestida; además, Darien la hacía sentirse más vulnerable que nunca.

Podía haber puesto la disculpa de que estaba cansada, o que tenía dolor de cabeza, o que tenía que trabajar... sin embargo, se había dejado llevar por él. No la había ayudado que Darien pareciera un hombre salido de las páginas de los mitos y leyendas. Con ropa informal, tenía un aspecto más agresivamente varonil. Sus rasgos duros y pronunciados, además del físico, le hacían parecer un gladiador.

Mientras caminaban, Serena se preguntó hasta qué punto podría proteger su corazón de ese hombre. Y cuando Darien la miró, sus ojos parecieron prometerle todo tipo de peligros que podrían comprometer su castidad.

Si alguna vez en la vida hacía el amor, ¿no sería mejor hacerlo con un experto?

Al llegar a un cruce, Darien la miró y le preguntó:

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, perfectamente —pero se puso tensa en el momento en que Darien le puso una mano en la espalda para cruzar.

—Relájese.

Sí, claro, eso era fácil de decir. —Está usted muy tensa.

Serena jadeó cuando Darien le tomó la mano. ¿Y eso iba a ayudarla a relajarse?

—¿Qué hace? —le preguntó Darien cuando ella se zafó de su mano. —El tráfico en Roma es muy peligroso...

Igual que él.

—Lo siento, tendré más cuidado.

—Me aseguraré de que así sea —y para demostrárselo, Darien le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

Durante unos momentos, Serena dejó de respirar. Darien debía notar que estaba temblando. Justo en ese momento pasaron por una pizzería pero Darien siguió andando.

—Esa es para turistas —le explicó Darien cuando ella volvió la cabeza.

—¿Adónde vamos entonces?

—Vamos a tomar un autobús...

—¿Un autobús? —ese hombre era el maestro de las sorpresas.

—A menos que un autobús turístico no sea digno de usted, señorita Tsukino.

—No, no es eso... Sí, claro, es perfecto —llevaba todo el día queriendo hacerlo. —Lo que pasa es que me sorprende que usted tome autobuses...

Darien sonrió.

—Conozco todos los medios de transporte de Roma. —Darien la ayudó a subir al autobús. —No siempre he viajado en avión privado.

Darien se metió la mano en el bolsillo y pagó los billetes.

De repente, se descorrió el velo. Serena lo vio claramente: un joven, sin nada, recién llegado a Roma, y allí había hecho su fortuna...

Se dio cuenta de que estaba con el ceño fruncido y pensativa cuando Darien agachó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Vamos, no se preocupe, los billetes sólo han costado unos cuantos euros —dijo él. —Si le hace sentirse mejor, puede deducirlos de la factura que me presente, ¿le parece?

Era mejor que la hubiera malinterpretado a que hubiera adivinado lo que había estado pensando.

Darien la condujo hacia los asientos delanteros del autobús; desde allí, la vista era mejor. Ella se tiró de la falda del vestido hacia abajo mientras se sentaba.

Después de sentarse a su lado, Darien la miró de una forma que la hizo enrojecer.

—Me gusta tu nueva imagen, Serena. Mantenía.

Antes de que ella pudiera amonestarle por llamarla por su nombre de pila y tutearla, Darien le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y se acercó a ella.

—Aunque creo que deberías dejarte el pelo suelto —añadió él.

Esas palabras susurradas al oído le obnubilaron el sentido. Debió ser por eso por lo que tardó tanto en darse cuenta de lo que Darien se proponía y, cuando se dio cuenta, fue demasiado tarde. Cuando Darien le quitó el pasador de pelo de carey, el cabello le cayó en cascadas sobre los hombros.

—_Bene_ —dijo él, recostándose en el asiento.

—Mi pasador, por favor —Serena extendió la mano.

—Te lo daré luego —respondió Darien metiéndoselo en el bolsillo. —Ahora, disfruta las vistas.

El Coliseo, el antiguo anfiteatro...

Y mientras Darien le hablaba de la historia de aquella construcción, ella se concentró en el descubrimiento del verdadero Darien. La profundidad de él le hizo imposible fijarse en nada más. Tuvo que cambiar de postura para aliviar el dolor que sentía dentro de sí. Quería ser inmune a él, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era un ejercicio fútil. En realidad, lo que quería era que Darien la tocara íntimamente. Todo eso lo pensó y sintió mientras mantenía una seria conversación sobre la antigua Roma.

* * *

**wiiiiiiiiiii salieron juntos *_*, este libro tiene para rato jajaj son como dies y nueve capis cada ves se viene mas emocionante *_***

**ya las dejo ire a llorar a una esquina de mi casa por no poder ver la pelicula de dragon ball z TT_TT (esperando meses y ya entre en depresión u.u)**

**si me llegan a preguntar que ha pasado con "lo prohibido se te vuelve tentativo" o "amor camino a la escuela" (no se porque eligo nombres tan largos ¬¬) estan en proceso de escritura, me siento a avanzar y solo escribo dos o tres párrafos o diálogos. mi inspiración anda por pluton o se fue a otra galaxia TT_TT**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 08

—Soñando despierta mientras el autobús recorría su ruta nocturna, permitió que Darien la acariciase magistral e insistentemente, con ritmo y experiencia, hasta alcanzar la liberación de la tensión sexual. Pero no se acabó ahí. Quizá lo hicieran en el Coliseo, antes de un concierto. Dirigiendo la mirada a los labios de Darien mientras él hablaba, se permitió otra imagen, la que más la excitó: ella estaba debajo de Darien mientras él la sometía a una prolongada fiesta del placer. Quería sexo con él. Lo que significaba que había llegado el momento de abandonar tan peligrosas fantasías.

Por suerte, Darien le proporcionó la salida al darle las gracias por haber hecho que Hotaru disfrutara tanto aquella tarde.

—El placer ha sido mío. Tu hermana es maravillosa —respondió Serena, ya tuteándole también. —La verdad es que ha sido Hotaru quien ha hecho lo posible porque yo pasara un buen rato.

—Mi hermana lo ve de otro modo. Bueno, vamos, nos bajamos aquí —dijo Darien poniéndose en pie.

—Pero... no estamos de vuelta en el hotel —en vano, Serena buscó con la mirada algo que le resultase familiar.

—¿Se te ha olvidado la pizza? —le recordó Darien.

Sin embargo, parecían estar en un lugar perdido. Serena frunció el ceño.

—Le he pedido al conductor que nos pare aquí. Vamos —insistió Darien.

AI bajarse del autobús, se encontraron en una calle apenas iluminada. ¿Qué clase de sitio era ése?, se preguntó ella con aprensión.

—No tengo idea de dónde estoy —murmuró Darien.

Pero cuando ella lo miró alarmada, Darien sonrió.

—Me estás tomando el pelo...

—¿Haría yo semejante cosa?

Serena se negó a sostener esa mirada y clavó los ojos en el autobús, que se alejaba.

—No siempre he vivido en la mejor zona de Roma.

Y Serena no pudo evitar seguirle.

—Cuando me marché de casa, en la Toscana, y vine a Roma, aparecí en el Monti, todo calles pequeñas y en cuesta. Es una zona de artesanos y donde un chico del campo podía encontrar trabajo de cualquier cosa.

Darien había despertado su curiosidad. Le resultó irresistible conocer algo más de su vida.

—¿Veníamos aquí? —preguntó ella cuando Darien se detuvo en un puente que atravesaba el Tíber.

Mientras miraba el hermoso rostro de Darien en espera de respuesta, notó otra cosa: a Darien le gustaba enseñar esa parte de la ciudad a alguien que no iba a burlarse de él por haber sido pobre. Y también se dio cuenta de que a Darien seguía gustándole ese barrio.

Darien tenía las manos encima de la balaustrada de piedra del puente y miraba las aguas del río. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza cuando él volvió la cabeza y la miró. De repente, dejó de importarle adónde iban; y por loco que pareciera, al menos habían alcanzado un destino erótico, lo que para ella era suficiente.

Fue Darien quien rompió el hechizo.

—Venga, vamos.

Enderezándose. Darien le tomó la mano y, esta vez, ella no opuso resistencia. Incluso logró convencerse a sí misma de que era completamente natural que Darien la llevara de la mano.

Después de cruzar al otro lado del puente, él la condujo por una escalinata de piedra que subía en línea cuna rodeando la parte exterior de una antigua torre. Dos de estas torres marcaban ambos lados del puente.

—Este es el mejor sitio de Roma para ver los fuegos artificiales —le dijo él. —Y es gratis.

Serena vislumbró al joven que Darien debía haber sido, un chico que no había perdido el tiempo compadeciéndose de sí mismo, sino que le había sacado jugo a la vida. Pero le preocupó su creciente admiración por él.

En lo alto de la torre, se detuvo para recuperar la respiración y, apoyando los brazos en la cálida piedra, se inclinó hacia delante para apreciar las vistas.

—¿Cuándo has aprendido a volar? —le preguntó Darien, haciéndola echarse atrás.

Le encantó que alguien se preocupara por ella y le resultó aún más difícil respirar. Darien estaba tan cerca que hasta podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Serena se apañó de él. No sabía cómo controlar sus emociones ni aquella situación. Iba a volver a Inglaterra al día siguiente. Darien y ella eran completamente opuestos. Para Darien, ésa era una noche más; para ella, aquella noche podía cambiarle la vida.

—Abre los ojos, Serena, o vas a perderle los fuegos artificiales.

Se encontraba en tal estado emocional que apenas se había dado cuenta de los estallidos de colores en el cielo. Y entonces, Darien le señaló unos artificios y al hacerlo le rozó la mejilla. El movimiento la hizo volver la cabeza y sus rostros casi se tocaron. Apartó la vista, pero no con la suficiente rapidez. Su recompensa fue una oscura mirada azulada. Darien debía haber notado lo mucho que la atraía. ¿Se había dado cuenta también de lo frustrada que se sentía, o de la agonía que le suponía tenerle tan cerca, o de que hacía que su cuerpo entero le anhelara?

Darien se apartó de ella cuando acabaron los fuegos artificiales, permitiéndola respirar libremente. —Gracias por traerme aquí.

Alejándose del puente, se dirigieron a las profundidades de aquella parte vieja de la ciudad.

—¡Es todo tan antiguo! —exclamó ella con placer mirando a su alrededor.

—Hace años esta zona era muy importante —le dijo Darien. —Y ahora, tengo una sorpresa para ti —mientras decía esto último, Darien abrió una puerta que daba a la calle y de ella salió un estallido de luz y calor.

Y olía maravillosamente a comida, notó Serena respirando profundamente mientras Darien sujetaba la puerta para que pasara.

Darien la había llevado a una pequeña pizzería llena de gente.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Darien al verla titubear, —estás a salvo conmigo.

El establecimiento contaba con una pequeña pista de baile en un rincón en el que unas parejas bailaban al compás de la música de un grupo. Alrededor, había mesas con manteles de cuadros blancos y rojos, y velas insertadas en viejas botellas de vino.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Darien alzando la voz para hacerse oír debido al ruido del comedor.

—Me encanta —y también le encantaba la sensación del brazo de él sobre sus hombros.

La atmósfera festiva era contagiosa, pero sentía timidez. Sin Darien, jamás se habría atrevido a entrar en un lugar así. Pero después de mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que los clientes eran tan normales como ella, se relajó. No era la vida nocturna que había supuesto que Darien llevaría. Y le gustó más por eso.

—¿Podrías dejar de recogerte el pelo detrás de las orejas? —le preguntó él mientras esperaban a que les condujeran a una mesa.

—Es que no estoy acostumbrada a llevarlo suelto...

—Pues deberías acostumbrarte. Tienes un pelo precioso. Deja de tocártelo —insistió él antes de dar un paso hacia un hombre corpulento que se les acercaba. —Deja que te presente a Kenji.

Serena supuso que Kenji era el propietario.

—_¡Darien! ¡Brigante!_ —exclamó el patrón dándole una palmada en el hombro al hombre más alto que él. —¿Es que nunca voy a lograr deshacerme de ti?

Serena sospechaba que ambos hombres conocían la respuesta a esa pregunta, a juzgar por el cariño con que se miraban.

—¿Y quién es tu acompañante? —preguntó Kenji volviéndose hacia ella.

—Kenji, te presento a la señorita Tsukino... nos hemos conocido por cuestiones de trabajo.

—¿De trabajo? —Kenji estrechó la mano de ella. —Debes tenerla en alta consideración para haberla traído aquí, ¿no? —Kenji miró a Darien con expresión interrogante, pero éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—La señorita Tsukino tiene que probar una auténtica pizza italiana antes de marcharse de Roma. ¿Adónde si no la iba a llevar, Kenji?

—Exacto —concedió Kenji. —Y para tan bonita señorita tengo reservada la mejor mesa de la casa.

—Pero todas las mesas están ocupadas —comentó Serena preocupada, no quería causar problemas a nadie. —Además, ¿cómo sabía que íbamos a venir?

—No necesito saberlo —le informó Kenji. —Siempre tengo una mesa reservada para los clientes especiales.

Antes de poder impedírselo, Kenji le había quitado el chal.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Serena, volviéndose a sentirse desnuda.

—Aquí no necesita llevar el chal puesto —le aseguró Kenji. —Aquí siempre hace calor. —Pero yo...

Sintiéndose sumamente vulnerable bajo la mirada de Darien, Serena tuvo que aceptar que Kenji se llevara el chal al vestidor.

—No te preocupes, Kenji lo guardará bien —dijo Darien con ánimo de calmarla.

Darien se aseguró de que estuviera cómoda en su asiento antes de sentarse en la silla opuesta.

—¿Te molesta que me remangue la camisa? —le preguntó Darien.

—No, claro que no.

Serena hizo un ímprobo esfuerzo para evitar clavar los ojos en los poderosos músculos de los brazos de él y, con ese fin, fijó la mirada en su reloj de acero inoxidable. De una cosa estaba segura, en aquel lugar hacía un calor abrasador.

—Las diez.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena volviéndose hacia él de nuevo.

—He dicho que son las diez de la noche. He notado que te mirabas el reloj. —Estaba...

—Espero que no haya sido porque quieres volver al hotel, ¿eh?

Kenji la libró de tener que responder al llevarles las pizzas que habían pedido. Eran exquisitas. La masa era fina y tostada, justo como le gustaba, cubierta de suculentas verduras y con un chorro de aceite de oliva por encima; debajo de todo eso había una capa de salsa de tomate y queso fundido. Se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía cuando dio el primer mordisco.

—Ahora comprendes por qué Kenji y yo nos hicimos tan buenos amigos, ¿no? —dijo Darien, inclinándose hacia delante para limpiarle la barbilla. —Kenji necesitaba un chico de los recados y yo siempre necesitaba comida después de una jornada laboral de trabajo manual.

Serena comprendió cómo habían fraguado su amistad.

—Se necesitaban el uno al otro —declaró ella antes de volver de nuevo su atención a la comida.

—Este es sólo el primer plato, el aperitivo.

—No, ni hablar. No podría comer nada después de esto.

—Si vivieras en Italia te acostumbrarías a comer muy bien.

Eso no lo dudaba. Pero... ¿no sería peligroso?

El sentido común la hizo apartar la mirada de Darien y se recordó a sí misma que al día siguiente volvería a su casa.

¿Y? Mejor aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad, ¿no?

Kenji había insistido en que probara el vino de la casa... y qué razón tenía. Agarrando el vaso, bebió el delicioso líquido color rojo rubí. ¿Quién quería un vino de marca cuando el vino de la casa sabía así? De inmediato quiso más y levantó el vaso para que se lo volvieran a llenar.

—Sabe a zumo de arándanos...

—Pero afecta a la cabeza mucho más —le advirtió Darien. —Bebe despacio.

Por supuesto, ¿acaso creía que era una niña? Pero sabía tan bien... Otro vaso no le afectaría.

—Y ahora, a bailar —dijo Kenji al pasar al lado de su mesa con un montón de platos.

—Yo no bailo —le dijo a Darien, a quien no parecía importarle si bailaba o no.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió Darien, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla.

AI cabo de unos minutos, Kenji se acercó de nuevo a su mesa.

—Bien, señorita, ¿le gustaría hacer a este pobre hombre feliz?

A Serena le llevó más que de costumbre fijar la mirada en el rostro de Kenji y más aún darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Kenji quería bailar con ella. De repente, comprendió la advertencia de Darien, aquel vino era fuerte... Y Kenji estaba abriendo sus brazos hacia ella.

—Vamos, baila —le animó Darien. Al mismo tiempo, el grupo de música empezó a tocar una animada tarantela.

Serena se puso en pie y Darien, literalmente, se la llevó a la pista de baile al vuelo.

* * *

**y continua la cita, les comentaria mi opinion del capitulo, pero no me acuerdo de que se trata jajajajjajaj, **


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 09

Darien les interrumpió.

A esas alturas, Serena ya no tenía reparos y se echó a sus brazos. Kenji desapareció.

Entonces, tras una señal de Darien, la música cambió bruscamente. De una animada canción se pasó al sensual ritmo de una rumba.

—¿Lo ves? —le murmuró él al oído. —¿Ves qué bien bailas?

¿Cómo no iba a bailar cuando Darien le había pegado el cuerpo al suyo? Y Darien sí sabía bailar. Sí. ¡Y cómo!

Como por arte de magia, Serena comenzó a dar los pasos de rumba. Todo iría bien si él no la apretaba demasiado contra sí, si no le ponía las manos sobre las cicatrices de la espalda...

Y empezó a relajarse, a sentirse a salvo y segura.

El problema era su tendencia a fantasear. Bailar con Darien le dio la perfecta excusa a su imaginación. No sabía nada sobre el cuerpo de un hombre y aprovechó la oportunidad.

Pero poco a poco se le fue despejando la cabeza y dejó de estar relajada. Su deseo no podía competir con el mayor de sus temores. Quería que Darien la abrazase—pero también quería ser perfecta. Quería descansar en los brazos de él, bailar, soñar y disfrutar, pero... ¿cómo iba a hacerlo con sus cicatrices?

—Serena... —bajando la cabeza, Darien se la quedó mirando a los ojos y pareció notar su preocupación. —Si te concentras en el baile, el resto vendrá por sí solo.

Darien no sabía lo equivocado que estaba. No obstante, al atraerla hacia su cuerpo, ella se sintió más tranquila.

Darien estaba pasándolo mejor de lo que había imaginado. Al principio, había querido evitarle a Serena el riesgo de que el entusiasmo de Kenji la arrollara, pero eso fue antes de descubrir lo agradable que era tenerla en sus brazos. Tímida y, al mismo tiempo, ilusionada; tenía poca experiencia y eso, de por sí, era irresistible.

Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Serena se iba a marchar al día siguiente y que no había tiempo para iniciarla en lo que a él le gustaría enseñarle. Apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de ella y sonrió al inhalar el aroma de a flores silvestres de Serena. Le sorprendió sentirla temblar en sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de que Serena quería más cuando ella buscó el contacto con su cuerpo, cuando presionó... Quería sexo.

¿Se debía a que Serena estaba algo ebria o, por el contrario, era un pantano a punto de desbordarse? Quizá Serena Tsukino fuera la mejor actriz que había conocido en la vida. Sabía que lo que debía hacer era llevarla de vuelta a la mesa, pagar la cuenta y, después, llevarla al hotel.

Y lo iba a hacer... pronto.

Si Darien bajaba la mano un poco...

Serena tragó saliva. Sintió un gran alivio al ver que él no tenía la mano cerca de sus cicatrices, pero estaba casi sobre sus nalgas, lo que le produjo una reacción en cadena en ciertas partes del cuerpo. ¿Cómo iba a disimular su reacción? No lo sabía, no tenía la experiencia necesaria. Arqueó la espalda, no pudo evitarlo. Quería sentir esas fuertes manos en su cuerpo.

Mientras el ritmo de la música latinoamericana la envolvía, acercó las nalgas a la mano de Darien. Una reacción tan antigua como el mundo e imposible de que a él le pasara desapercibida.

Soltó aire entrecortadamente mientras él, con las manos más cerca de sus nalgas, confirmaba haber entendido su reacción. En vez de alarmarse, se sintió pequeña y segura, y sumamente excitada. Nunca se había comportado con tanto descaro; sin embargo, en aquella pizzería, rodeada de gente bailando, se sintió liberada.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los oscurecidos ojos de Darien. También vio la burlona sonrisa de él y se dio cuenta de que lo sabía.

Sí, Darien lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos y trató de calmar el ritmo de su respiración, aunque lo que realmente deseaba era susurrarle que le hiciera el amor. Pero a no ser en sus más eróticas fantasías, jamás encontraría el valor para hacerlo.

Ardía de deseo. Por primera vez en la vida no quería que el baile acabara. La química sexual entre ellos le sorprendió. Lo había pasado bien provocando a Serena Tsukino. La señorita Modosa, pero ahora sus ideas habían tomado el camino directo a la seducción. Y no era el único que sentía el poder de aquel erótico hechizo.

Sin embargo, no quería complicaciones. Normalmente.

—Me sorprendes —murmuró él, sintiéndola temblar.

—No siempre he sido tan aburrida...

Notando que ella iba a continuar, guardó silencio.

—Hace años estudié canto, ópera.

—¿En serio? —le había picado la curiosidad. —¿Y qué pasó?

Al momento, se dio cuenta de que no debería haberlo preguntado. No había sido su intención estropearle a Serena la velada. Rodeándola con los brazos suavemente mientras bailaban, esperó a que se tranquilizara. Serena se lo contaría si quería hacerlo.

Había mucho que descubrir en esa mujer que se vestía con trajes marrones; no obstante, en lo que a él se refería, ella iba a seguir siendo una joven tímida, un ratoncillo bajo su protección durante su estancia en Roma. Serena Tsukino podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era una vampiresa; y aunque en aquel ambiente pudiera parecerlo, él tenía el deber de mantener la relación a nivel superficial y enviarla de vuelta a su casa tan inocente como el día de su llegada a Italia.

Con desgana, Darien la soltó.

—_Andiamo, piccolo topo..._

—Yo no soy un ratón —protestó Serena con voz ebria.

Y Darien se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, tres vasos de vino era todo lo que Serena bebía de alcohol en un año en Inglaterra.

—Y debería llamarme señorita Tsukino y tratarme de usted —añadió Serena arrugando el ceño.

—_Bene._

—Es mucho mejor mantener el tono... —Serena juntó las cejas mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada.

—¿Formal entre los dos? —sugirió Darien. —Creo que es hora de llevarte al hotel —añadió él con firmeza.

El repentino cambio de actitud de Darien, de sensual a serio, fue tan inesperado que momentáneamente, la dejó sin saber qué hacer. Por fin, cuando se recuperó, se preguntó cómo podía haber llegado a considerar a Darien Chiba sencillo y divertido. La simpatía de Kenji y la agradable atmósfera del restaurante debían haberla confundido.

Bueno, y el vino.

El sentido común debería haberle advertido que Darien ya no era el jovencito que había ido a Roma a intentar hacer fortuna.

Mientras Darien la empujaba hacia la mesa, tuvo que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad: era tan ingenua como siempre y Darien el mismo playboy cuyo entretenimiento aquella noche había sido una incauta forastera. Darien había jugado con ella durante un rato, pero ya se había cansado de su falta de sofisticación. Se sentía mal porque jamás se exponía a que la rechazasen, y para una vez que lo hacía...

Serena sonrió a Kenji cuando éste le dio el chal. Darien ya estaba delante de la puerta, esperándola; claramente, estaba deseando dejarla. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era mantener la compostura y marcharse lo más dignamente posible para, al día siguiente, ser capaz de mantener el encuentro con él a nivel profesional.

Sintió herido su amor propio. Mientras mantenía abierta la puerta para dejarla pasar, la fría mirada de Serena le lanzó un mensaje: «no le preocupes, no vas a tener la oportunidad». Alzando la barbilla, pasó por su lado y salió a la calle. Incluso eso le sorprendió. La mayoría de las mujeres, en parte por su fortuna, se esforzaban más. Pero Serena no, no era de esa clase de mujer. A sus ojos, él era un hombre que prefería los coches deportivos a cumplir con sus obligaciones. ¿Superficial? Por supuesto. Sí, eso era lo que veía en la fría mirada color cielo de Serena Tsukino.

Sólo tuvo que levantar una mano y una limusina se acercó y se detuvo delante de ellos.

—Su carroza ha llegado, _signorina_. Ya había arreglado que viniera —le explicó cuando ella lo miró sorprendida. —No te preocupes, te llevaré al hotel.

Darien dejó que el conductor la ayudara a entrar en el vehículo y él también se sentó en el asiento posterior, asegurándose de que hubiera suficiente espacio entre los dos. Ambos guardaron silencio, lo más sensato después de las chispas en el restaurante de Darien. Se miró el reloj y le pareció que el tiempo había volado.

—Si quieres que retrasemos la reunión de mañana...

—No, en absoluto —lo interrumpió Serena.

Y los labios de ella atrajeron su atención. Tenía unos labios preciosos. Pensó en presionarlos con los suyos y en abrírselos con la lengua. Pudo imaginar su sabor y cómo se sentiría con los brazos de Serena alrededor de su cuello.

—En ese caso, sugiero que comamos juntos después de la reunión...

—Después de la reunión voy a tomar un avión, señor Chiba.

—Creía que habíamos quedado en tutearnos, ¿no?

Serena no respondió y, cuando volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla, la tensión se le antojó erótica. Le gustaban los desafíos. Y, aunque había decidido llevarla al hotel y respetar su castidad con el respeto que se merecía, era un hombre al fin y al cabo.

Serena destruyó la intensidad del momento al pedirle el pasador de pelo.

Darien encogió los hombros y se lo dio; después. La vio recogerse el cabello con toda la tirantez de que fue capaz. Serena sólo se relajó cuando completó su transformación de encantadora joven a mujer solterona.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Darien la acompañó hasta el vestíbulo e incluso insistió en pulsar el botón del ascensor. En el momento en que se abrieron las puertas, él le dijo:

—Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino. Espero que duerma bien. Y no se moleste en pedir un taxi mañana por la mañana, enviaré un coche para que la recoja y la lleve a mi casa.

Ella le dio las gracias por la velada y luego se introdujo en el ascensor. Deseaba, esperaba, rezaba por que Darien la siguiera; pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo. Cosa que debía agradecer, pensó Serena mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Pasó inquieta la noche. Un rostro irrumpió sus sueños insistentemente, lo que explicaba que tuviera los ojos enrojecidos a la mañana siguiente. También tenía el rostro cansado y el pelo...

Mejor dejarlo, decidió mientras se recogía el cabello en el acostumbrado moño.

Al mirarse al espejo vio a la misma persona normal y corriente de siempre. Lo que hizo a continuación era algo que hacía automáticamente: desnuda, ladeó el cuerpo y se miró las cicatrices de la espalda en el espejo. No habían cambiado, seguían igual de horribles.

¿Qué había esperado? ¿Acaso había pensado que iban a desparecer por arte de magia?

Cuando estuvo lista y antes de salir de la habitación del hotel, se puso carmín de labios... pero se lo quitó inmediatamente después. Por fin, enfrentándose a lo inevitable, respiró profundamente y agarró el bolso.

* * *

**¡porque puta no la seguiste darien! ahora si q me dan ganas de pegarle una patada en sus cositas a darien ¬¬**

**su queridisima y linda Feña la vacunaron ayer (ni me dolio jajaja) pero me rio un poco y mis abdominales sufren u.u**

**tambien hoy a la noche o mañana o pasado mañana (todo depende si me doy un dia de flojera extrema) seguire adaptando "de niñera a esposa" llevo solo dos capitulos, no eh querido subir nada ya que como no eh tenido tiempo para adaptar, me voy a ver acorralada por ustedes y siempre me ha gustado ser puntual al momento de compartirles los capitulos de estos libros raritos que compro mi hermana (no son raros jajaj pero se que a mas de una a dejado enamorada tanto la historia como darien chiba)**

**besos besos**

**fer**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Se puso las gafas de sol. Abrió el cuche y entró. Dejó el teléfono en el soporte, aún hablando, con expresión seria mientras ponía en marcha el coche y salía del aparcamiento del hospital.

—Sí, claro, haz todo lo que puedas... Sí, lo que sea necesario. Y, por favor, mantenme informado.

Se paró y respiró profundamente tras cortar la comunicación. Su vida era así, entre aquella obra benéfica que tanto significaba para él y el negocio que la sustentaba. Ese día, la única diferencia era que volvía a ir con retraso a la reunión que tenía con Serena Tsukino.

No le había sido posible evitarlo y no iba a dar explicaciones por el retraso. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo que hacía en lo concerniente a su vida privada y sólo unos pocos sabían que estaba detrás de esa obra benéfica. Lo único que le preocupaba era la confidencialidad en relación a los que la fundación ayudaba: ese día, una operación había salvado una vida; al día siguiente, quizá llevara a un adolescente a dar un paseo por una pista de carreras con su coche deportivo. Fuera lo que fuese, tenía que dedicarle tiempo... y Hotaru era la perjudicada con frecuencia. El día no tenía suficientes horas.

Hotaru no sabía nada de este aspecto de su vida.

Era demasiado joven para llevar sobre los hombros el peso del silencio.

Apoyando la barbilla en uno de los brazos, esperó a que el tráfico se moviera de nuevo. Antes de vérselas con Antonia tenía que reunirse con la señorita Modosa y enterarse de lo que Zafiro había pensado antes de morir. Serena Tsukino debía estar furiosa por su retraso, de más de una hora.

A pesar del tráfico, logró llegar a su casa en un tiempo récord. Dejó el coche en la calle en un sitio donde seguramente iba a llevárselo la grúa y entró en el edificio.

Le resultaba difícil creer que Darien hubiera vuelto a retrasarse, demostrando lo que la menospreciaba profesionalmente. Asomada a la ventana y paseando la vista por la bonita calle con jardines y palacios, trató de convencerse a sí misma de que no le importaba lo que Darien llegara tarde otra vez.

—Serena...

Serena se volvió cuando la ronca voz de Darien rompió el silencio.

—Lo siento —Darien avanzó hacia ella moviendo los brazos en un gesto de pesar. —Por favor, discúlpame.

Fue entonces cuando vio el rostro sin afeitar de Darien, su ropa arrugada y los ojos cansados. Una idea horrible le pasó por la cabeza: ¿venía de la cama de una mujer?

¿Y por qué iba eso a importarle? ¿Qué tenía que ver con ella la vida sexual de Darien?

Pero sí le importaba.

—Darien —dijo Serena ofreciéndole la mano a modo de saludo fríamente, —había empezado a creer que ya no ibas a venir.

—¿Te han ofrecido algo? —Darien miró a su alrededor y se tranquilizó al ver el café.

—Sí, gracias. Y mientras esperaba...

—¿Sí?

—He contestado algunas llamadas y he tomado los mensajes.

—Bien.

Serena se acercó al escritorio para recoger las notas que había tomado.

—Uno de los mensajes es de la secretaria que has despedido. La _signorina _Partidora ha sentido mucho no poder hablar contigo personalmente. ¿Quieres que te lea...?

—No —la interrumpió él. —No, déjalo. Puedo imaginar lo que ha dicho.

—¿Estás seguro? —Los ojos de Serena brillaron.

—Serena, si no me equivoco, jamás pronunciarías las palabras de mi antigua secretaria —comentó Darien.

«Podrías llevarte una sorpresa», pensó Serena.

—Creo que de lo que puedes estar seguro es de que la señorita Partidora no volverá nunca a trabajar para ti —dijo ella en tono ligero.

Darien se echó a reír.

—¡Qué alivio!

Darien se había acercado y su delicioso aroma le encendió los sentidos. Haría una fortuna de poder embotellar ese cálido, limpio y picante aroma. Y entonces podría dejar un trabajo que no le apasionaba.

—¿El testamento? —dijo Darien.

—Sí, claro —tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas mientras volvía a acercarse al escritorio.

Porque era el final, pensó Serena. Era el fin de su aventura romana y de la ensoñación de una vida con Darien.

En vez de tomar asiento frente a ella, Darien se le acercó por la espalda y le puso las manos en los hombros. Y ella casi no podía soportar la humillación.

—Comprendo que estés disgustada y de mal humor —declaró Darien aún con las manos en sus hombros. —Tienes motivos para estar enfadada conmigo. Por favor, créeme, no he podido evitar el retraso.

Serena soltó el aire de los pulmones lentamente cuando Darien apartó las manos y rodeó el escritorio. Le resultaba más difícil controlar sus emociones cuando Darien era amable.

—¿Te parece que empecemos? —logró preguntar ella con voz ronca. —Sí, claro.

Y Serena comenzó a leer las últimas voluntades de Zafiro.

Darien, con expresión sombría, escuchó. ¿Zafiro le había dejado todo? Esbozó una sonrisa burlona. A saber qué era «todo»; lo más seguro, serían deudas.

Se levantó y se volvió de espaldas a ella. Lo único que quería era acabar con ese sórdido asunto para poder llamar al hospital. Si no lo llamaban antes y...

—Tu hermanastro también te ha dejado una carta y un pequeño paquete, Darien.

La voz de Serena interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al momento, la oyó levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia él.

—Gracias.

—¿Quieres que le deje a solas para leer la carta y ver el paquete? —preguntó ella con incertidumbre.

—No. No, por favor, quédate.

Se alejó de ella unos pasos antes de abrir la carta de Zafiro. Serena no tenía idea de lo depravado que había sido su hermanastro ni de la desgracia que había acarreado a la familia. No quería que lo supiera. ¿Para qué darle semejante regalo de despedida a Serena? Igual que su visita al hospital antes de la reunión, ella no tenía nada que ver con eso. Se aseguraría de que Serena se marchara de Roma con la misma inocencia con la que había llegado.

El estómago le dio un vuelco al ver la letra de Zafiro. Se había cerrado en sí mismo emocionalmente desde hacía años, desde que su padre dio preferencia a una mujer y a su hijo sobre él. Y volvió a sentirse tan solo como se había sentido entonces.

Se puso tenso al oír la suave voz de Serena preguntarle:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Darien asintió y, de nuevo, clavó los ojos en la carta de Zafiro, cerrando su corazón. Y comenzó a leer:

_Darien..._

_No hay palabras con las que compensar los años que te robé, pero quiero quedar en paz contigo antes de morir. No te dejo nada que no sea tuyo por derecho._

_Zafiro._

Críptico hasta el final, pensó Darien abriendo el pequeño paquete.

Las llaves del _palazzo_ de Toscana y el anillo de su padre.

Se puso el anillo en el dedo y sintió el peso de la responsabilidad que conllevaba, y también una agonizante nostalgia. Había esperado durante mucho tiempo que su padre se pusiera en contacto con él, y que ocurriera ahora aquello...

Y volver a su hogar... su hermoso hogar...

El aquí y el ahora desaparecieron y. mentalmente, viajó en el tiempo. Había llevado una existencia feliz en el _palazzo_ hasta que su padre se enamoró y llevó a Zafiro y a su madre. El había recibido a Zafiro con los brazos abiertos, creyendo que tendría un hermano con el que compartir sus cosas, pero su inocencia infantil le traicionó. Zafiro no tenía tiempo para un chico mucho menor que él y al que consideraba un obstáculo para obtener dinero fácil.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de beber?

Desorientado al oír la voz de Serena, alzó la mirada.

—No. Sí... un vaso de agua... gracias.

—Ahora mismo te lo traigo.

A juzgar por su expresión, percibió que Serena se había dado cuenta de cómo se sentía y, durante unos instantes, hubo una auténtica conexión entre los dos.

Serena volvió al cabo de unos minutos con una bandeja con café y agua con hielo.

—Muchas gracias, Serena —dijo él. —No obstante, creo que debería llevarte ya al aeropuerto.

Darien se miró el reloj.

—Hay tiempo de sobra —respondió Serena sirviéndole un café.

—Creía que tenías prisa por volver a Inglaterra.

—No puedo dejarte así...

—¿Así, cómo? —preguntó él con sequedad. No quería su compasión. No era asunto de Serena cómo se sentía él.

Serena lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Hago esto a diario, Darien, lo veo constantemente. No puedo soportarlo. No puedo soportar lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser unas personas con otras.

—Deberías acostumbrarte.

—O dejar este trabajo —dijo ella pensativa.

—Sí, también —concedió Darien mientras la observaba beber un sorbo de café.

Le relajaba. Contra todo pronóstico, Serena Tsukino le relajaba. El temor antes de leer el testamento se había transformado en sorpresa al enterarse de que Zafiro le había dejado lo único que realmente le importaba. El _palazzo_ llevaba siglos en manos de la familia Chiba y Zafiro, al final de sus días, debía haberlo reconocido. Ahora, la cuestión era si podría vivir con el sentimiento de culpa de saber que no podía hacer las paces con el pasado.

Se pasó una mano por los ojos. Demasiadas emociones —Pero iba a volver a su hogar. Su hogar.

El entusiasmo se apoderó de él. Quería compartir aquella emoción con alguien. Quería compartirla con Serena. Sin embargo, ella estaba lista para volver a su casa, aunque no parecía tener demasiada prisa.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó al ver que Serena parecía dubitativa.

—Bueno, ya sabes...

—No, no lo sé. Quiero que me lo digas. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Tú tienes tus propios problemas.

—Serena, acabo de heredar un terreno con un _palazzo_ en Toscana, ¿te parece eso un problema?

—Debe significar mucho para ti.

—Tenía derecho a ello por nacimiento, nada más —no le dijo que era la casa de sus sueños, el hogar de su infancia y su corazón.

—Haces como si no le dieras importancia, pero se te nota lo mucho que significa para ti.

—Puede que lo notes tú...

Aquél fue el punto de inflexión. Quería que se prolongara el momento, pero lo mejor para Serena era que la llevase al aeropuerto. Sin embargo, deseaba acostarse con ella. Deseaba acostarse con Serena Tsukino.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Antes de marcharme, aquí tienes la lista de las llamadas telefónicas que has recibido y los mensajes que te han dejado. Y no te ofendas, pero mientras te esperaba, he ordenado esos documentos que tenías en el suelo al lado de la silla. —Gracias, iba a hacerlo pronto. —¿A cuántas secretarias has despedido? —le preguntó ella directamente.

A muchas, pero no quería espantarla ahora que una idea se le había metido en la cabeza.

—No es fácil trabajar para mí —admitió Darien. —Necesito alguien con iniciativa y que pueda hacer algo más que contestar las llamadas telefónicas...

—Estás de suerte —lo interrumpió ella secamente. —He hecho una lista con todos los mensajes escritos que he encontrado por tu mesa.

—La mayoría escritos en el reverso de sobres —reconoció él, recordando la incapacidad de su última secretaria de utilizar una agenda.

—Tu agenda es un desastre —añadió Serena. —Sí, desde hace bastante. —Y tus empleados...

Podían mostrarse bastante antipáticos, admitió Darien para sí.

—Continúa —la animó, seguro de que había más. —No tienen educación —le informó ella con franqueza. —Y eso no beneficia tu imagen. —¿Qué imagen? —Exacto.

—Señorita Tsukino, creo que acaba de mostrar un nuevo aspecto de su carácter.

—¿En serio? ¿Va a ofrecerme el puesto de secretaria? —preguntó ella medio en broma.

—¿Crees que me he vuelto loco? —respondió Darien en broma, observando la reacción de ella. Pero, al momento, se dijo a sí mismo que la idea de contratarla era ciertamente una locura. ¿Quería a su lado una mujer que le gustaba?

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Mantuvo una breve conversación antes de colgar. Después, feliz, se volvió.

—Podría besarte...

—No perdamos la cabeza —dijo Serena interponiendo el escritorio entre ellos. —No quiero meterte prisa, pero mi avión sale a las cuatro. Veo que te acaban de dar una buena noticia, ¿no?

—La mejor que me podían dar.

Debía haber hecho un gran negocio, pensó Serena.

—Felicidades...

—No me felicites a mí, sino a los médicos.

—¿A los médicos?

—Acaban de operar a un amigo mío —le informó Darien sin darle más explicaciones y con expresión evasiva. —Espero que haya ido bien.

—Sí, al parecer, muy bien.

—En ese caso, comprendo que haya sido para ti una gran noticia.

—Y también me deja libre para marcharme a Toscana de inmediato.

—Entonces, no te retrases por mí, tomaré un taxi al aeropuerto...

—Ni hablar. Haré que un chófer te lleve...

Y ahí acabaría todo.

Serena se quedó inmóvil mientras Darien seguía hablando del vuelo. Pero no quería marcharse, quería quedarse hasta descubrir el secreto detrás del testamento de Zafiro porque algo le decía que Darien iba a sufrir. Y tenía que estar con él en ese momento porque le importaba, porque ese hombre era importante para ella.

Había una solución...

—Podría irme ahora o...

—¿O? —repitió Darien.

¿Conseguiría exponer su idea con claridad cuando la presencia de ese hombre hacía que se le derritieran todos los huesos del cuerpo?

—O podría acompañarte —concluyó ella tan nerviosa que temió desmayarse.

—¿Acompañarme? Creía que estabas deseando marcharte de Roma.

Al menos, tendría que decirle parte del motivo por el que quería quedarse, pensó Darien.

—¿Puedo sincerarme contigo?

—No espero menos de una abogada —respondió Darien secamente.

—No estoy segura de seguir teniendo mi trabajo cuando vuelva. Verás, el bufete está recortando personal...

—Que a tu bufete le vaya mal no significa que no puedas conseguir trabajo en otro.

—Es que no estoy segura de querer trabajar como abogada.

Darien arqueó las cejas.

—Me involucro demasiado —explicó ella. —Todos me dicen que no soy una trabajadora social y que debería centrarme sólo en los hechos...

—Pero los problemas de la gente siguen afectándote.

—Sí, así es.

—No creo que sea motivo para avergonzarse.

—No, pero es posible que no sea la persona adecuada para ese tipo de trabajo.

Darien lanzó una carcajada.

—¿Y crees que lo pasarías mejor trabajando para mí? No, no lo creo, Serena.

—Bueno, en fin... —alzó los brazos ligeramente y luego los dejó caer.

Claro que Darien no quería que trabajara para él. Darien necesitaba a alguien sofisticado a su lado. Sin embargo, ésa quizá fuera la única oportunidad que se le presentaba en la vida para tener una aventura y, además, para poder seguir viéndola.

—Tú no consigues retener a tus secretarias.

—Eso es verdad.

—Puede que yo no valga para abogada, pero soy muy organizada.

—Y te importa demasiado la gente.

—Tú no —le aseguró rápidamente.

Llevándose una mano al pecho, Darien le dedicó una fingida mirada seria.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Por qué no me concedes un periodo de prueba? —¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, totalmente en serio —Darien le sostuvo la mirada. —Tu hermanastro te ha dejado la propiedad de Toscana, pero hace años que no has estado allí y no sabes cómo te la vas a encontrar. Podría acompañarte y tomar notas, hacer sugerencias. Me apasiona el diseño histórico, aunque sólo como aficionada —añadió rápidamente y con las mejillas encendidas, consciente de que era la última persona en el mundo a quien Darien pediría que le aconsejara. —Y hablo italiano.

—Está bien, está bien —respondió él alzando las manos para poner freno a su entusiasmo. —Dejémoslo. ¿Tienes idea de la rapidez con que mis empleados dejan el trabajo?

—No, pero puedo imaginarlo. Quizá también necesitaras un jefe de personal.

—¿Estás tratando de crear un nuevo puesto de trabajo para ti, Darien?

—No, simplemente identificando un problema —argumentó Serena —Los dos podríamos beneficiarnos: yo necesito un cambio y tú necesitas ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? ¿En serio crees que nada más venir aquí estás preparada para trabajar a mi lado y comprender mi negocio? No, me parece que no.

—No, claro que no. Pero es un nuevo proyecto para los dos...

—Toscana no es un proyecto —la interrumpió Darien. —El _palazzo_ Farnese representa el pasado y, aunque significaba mucho para mí, ahora mi intención es venderlo. Tengo muy malos recuerdos...

—Y buenos también.

—Déjalo —le advirtió él. —No me conoces lo suficiente.

Serena hizo acopio de valor.

—Pero vas a verlo antes de venderlo, ¿no?

—Eso es lo que he dicho.

—Bien. En ese caso, puede que tengas que hacer obra en el _palazzo_ antes de venderlo. Deberías tomarte tiempo suficiente...

—¿Debería? —la mirada de él se tornó fría. —¿Desde cuándo eres una experta?

No lo era, pero sabía una cosa: Darien no debía tratar ese asunto con la frialdad con la que hacía sus negocios; de ser así, se arrepentiría toda la vida.

—Te aseguro que no interferiría. Iría para tomar notas y actuar como intermediaria. Incluso podría ayudarte a contratar a los profesionales necesarios para realizar el trabajo de restauración. Tú no dispondrás de tiempo para eso.

—Pareces saber muchas cosas sobre mí, Serena.

—Sé que no tienes secretaria en estos momentos.

Se puso muy tensa cuando Darien guardó silencio.

—Dime, ¿podrías empezar el trabajo inmediatamente, sin dar tiempo a los de tu bufete para que busquen a alguien que te reemplace?

—Ya he llamado al bufete y les he dicho que quizá no volviera.

Darien pareció debatirse sobre qué decisión tomar; entre tanto, ella se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos cerradas en dos puños y, lentamente, las abrió. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante locura? Nunca en la vida había conocido a nadie como Darien Chiba, se recordó a sí misma. El continuaba pensativo. Debía interpretarlo como un «es posible» y, tras haber dado el primer paso, el segundo le resultó mucho más fácil.

—Pero trabajaría para ti con una condición.

—¿Ahora pones condiciones?

La mirada de Darien disminuyó sus esperanzas de salir airosa, pero aquélla era una gran oportunidad para rehacer su vida. Sí, era una chica provinciana con cicatrices exteriores e interiores; sin embargo, ocultarse en las sombras sería como volver a esconderse en aquel lugar oscuro que había habitado tras el incendio.

—Continúa —dijo Darien con impaciencia.

—Si pasamos un tiempo en Toscana...

—Aún no he dicho que puedas venir conmigo.

—Pero lo harás —dijo ella.

—Sigue.

—Necesitaré un sitio en el que estar. —Claro, los dos lo necesitaremos. —Sitios... separados —añadió Serena con el rostro violentamente enrojecido. Darien lanzó una carcajada.

—¡Vaya! ¿No te fiarías de ti misma si estuvieras a solas conmigo, señorita Modosa? —tras mirarla fijamente unos momentos, añadió: —De acuerdo, ¿a qué estamos esperando? Agarra el bolso y vámonos.

Serena no había imaginado que, para Darien, un viaje a la Toscana incluyera un moderno avión privado que él mismo pilotó hasta el aeropuerto de Pisa. Al salir del aeropuerto, la condujo a una limusina. El chófer de Darien hizo el resto mientras recorrían el maravilloso paisaje de la Toscana; entretanto, ella no hacía más que pensar en dónde iban a pasar la noche.

¿Había sido una locura sugerir aquello? ¿La insignificante Serena Tsukino de viaje con su extraordinariamente guapo jefe? Lo que le sorprendía aún más era que Darien la hubiera contratado... temporalmente, por supuesto. Y ahora, la tenía obnubilada. Arriesgó una mirada hacia él en el momento en que el coche dobló una curva.

—Mira, Serena... ese palacio en lo alto de la colina es el _palazzo_ Farnese.

Serena miró, pero lo que vio no se ajustaba al tono de voz empleado por Darien. Un toro parecía haber corneado una de las torres y, a sus ojos, la herencia de Darien parecía más un sapo gordo encima de una colina que un palacio de cuento de hadas.

—Es una joya, ¿verdad?

Serena murmuró algo ininteligible. Cierto que la colina donde estaba el _palazzo_ era de un verde esplendoroso y, de haber estado en perfectas condiciones, el palacio habría parecido una joya. Dio rienda suelta a su imaginación, cosa que no le resultó difícil. En algunas partes con las que el paso del tiempo se había mostrado benigno, la antigua piedra tenía un brillo rosáceo bajo el sol de la tarde, y también había pequeñas casas blancas agrupadas junto a los desmoronados muros. Sí, se podía decir que era precioso si uno imaginaba cómo sería tras una seria restauración. Pero... ¿Cómo reaccionaría Darien cuando llegaran?

—El hogar de mi familia —anunció Darien, su voz traicionando su entusiasmo. —Hacía años que no venía...

Al llegar a la propiedad, cruzaron la ornamentada entrada; algo maltrecha, pero quizá por eso con más encanto. Delante de ellos un bonito sendero alineado con cipreses. Bien, al menos los cipreses no necesitaban que se los podara, pensó mientras se fijaba en los abandonados jardines y pensando en el mucho trabajo que había que realizar en ellos.

Mientras la limusina continuaba por el camino, notó que todo era grandioso... o que lo había sido.

—Es un lugar mágico —murmuró.

—Esperemos.

Tuvieron que cruzar dos patios adoquinados hasta llegar a la entrada principal, que por suerte estaba intacta; y cuando pasaron por debajo de un arco de piedra, advirtió un escudo real esculpido en la piedra. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el mismo león gravado en el anillo del padre de Darien. Ese sello real enfatizaba la distancia entre ambos.

Darien notó su interés y no le dio importancia.

—En Italia, todos somos hijos de príncipes.

Serena sonrió y lanzó una queda carcajada. Estaba allí porque había querido, ¿no?

* * *

**perdon! chicas les pido perdón de rodillas, se me olvido actualizar el fic xq el fin de semana se hizo un evento aca donde vivo (la fiesta de la vendimia) y me la pase comiendo empanadas, anticuchos y sopaipillas, por lo que llegaba tardisimo a mi casa u.u**

**asi que como recompenza subi 2 capitulos *_***

**tambien estoy demasiado floja, no eh adaptado el libro que quiero compartir con ustedes y mi inspiracion anda de viaje, no se me ocurre ningun dialogo para los fic que son de mi cabezota TT_TT**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Hacia muchos años había creído en los cuentos de hadas, pero eso había sido antes del incendio. Sabía que a Darien sólo le interesaba su capacidad organizativa al igual que sabía que aquel viaje iba a desilusionarle. Estaba corriendo el serio peligro de enamorarse de él, pensó cuando el chófer aminoró la velocidad.

Un grupo de empleados uniformados les estaban esperando en lo alto de la escalinata. Parecían nerviosos y esperó que Darien los tranquilizara. Era horrible. No podía soportar la idea de que Darien sufriera una desilusión ni tampoco que decepcionara a los empleados. Aquella empresa iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había anticipado.

Pero Darien parecía haber superado la desilusión de que el palacio estuviera tan dañado.

—Por fin en casa —dijo él tomándole las manos.

Rápidamente, se las soltó.

Cuando salieron del coche, Serena vio alarmada la cantidad de ventanas que estaban rotas. Aún estaba calculando los daños cuando oyó a Darien gruñir. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, también quiso lanzar un gruñido. Un grupo de vociferantes y extravagantes personas estaba saliendo por las puertas, abriéndose paso a empujones entre los empleados y cada una haciendo lo posible por ser la primera en saludar al hermano de Zafiro. Debían ser sus amigos, pensó ella, ahora deseosas de centrar sus afectos en Darien. —Sujeta esto.

Una de las mujeres plantó una bolsa de viaje en los brazos de ella, otra de las mujeres se abrió paso a codazos para alcanzar a Darien, pero cuando llegó a su lado y se lanzó hacia él, Darien frunció el ceño, se volvió y la buscó con la mirada.

—Deberías haberme esperado —le dijo Darien alcanzándola inmediatamente. —¿De quién es eso que tienes en los brazos?

Quitándole la bolsa, la tiró al suelo. Después, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la condujo hacia la escalinata.

Se quedó a su lado mientras Darien, desde lo alto de la escalinata, lanzó un ultimátum. Haría una declaración en público más adelante; por el momento, les pidió a todos que respetaran su intimidad y que se fueran a sus casas.

Las sonrisas desaparecieron rápidamente. Se miraron los unos a los otros. Después, clavaron los ojos en ella.

Serena pudo imaginar qué estaban pensando, algo así como... «¿qué hace una mujer así con un hombre como Darien Chiba?».

A Darien no parecía importarle lo que pensara nadie y prefirió no explicar su presencia.

Inmediatamente después, Darien se presentó a los empleados y los tranquilizó, y la presentó a ella como su secretaria. A nadie pareció resultarle extraño y recibió amistosas sonrisas.

Darien estaba magnífico, pensó Serena cuando él volvió a lo alto de la escalinata para asegurarse de que sus órdenes se estaban cumpliendo. Un general romano no habría estado mejor que él. La esperanza asomaba ya a los rostros de los empleados y las expresiones de los amigos de Zafiro habían cambiado radicalmente.

—Tenemos que tener un poco de paciencia —le murmuró Darien al oído. —Todavía no saben que soy muy distinto a mi hermanastro.

—Creo que ya lo han notado —comentó ella.

—Les harán el equipaje y lo sacarán de la casa —anunció Darien a todos los que aún se negaban a aceptar que aquella fiesta permanente había acabado. —Entretanto, hasta que se les entregue, disfruten de los jardines.

Pero no del _palazzo_, pensó Serena mientras se oían protestas.

—Ven, tenemos trabajo —le dijo Darien con expresión seria.

El poder que Darien exudaba era simultáneamente, excitante y preocupante. Pero no pudo evitar el presentimiento de que el interior del palacio iba a presentar un aspecto peor que el exterior. ¿No necesitaría Darien estar a solas un tiempo para hacerse con el control de sus emociones?

—Quizá prefirieras pasar un tiempo a solas, ¿no? No me costaría nada encontrar un sitio donde hospedarme en la ciudad y...

—¿No trabajas para mí?

—Sí, claro...

—En ese caso, ¿.para qué vas a ir a la ciudad? Esto no son vacaciones, Serena.

—No he querido decir que...

—¿Has traído un cuaderno para tomar notas?

Otro aspecto de la personalidad de Darien, implacable y sin la máscara de playboy. El se entró primero y ella le siguió; al momento, empezó a tomar notas.

—Sustituir arquitrabe... cepillar y barnizar la puerta de la entrada... reemplazar baldosa rota justo al lado de la puerta. Reemplazar todas las baldosas —se corrigió.

A su lado, Darien se había quedado inmóvil.

Darien lanzó una maldición.

—Esto está muy mal. Y, por si te sigue preocupando dónde vas a dormir esta noche, deja de hacerlo.

Darien estaba furioso, pensó Serena; era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta los daños que había sufrido el hogar de su familia.

—Al margen del estado en el que se encuentra el palacio, tendrás un cerrojo en tu puerta y, al menos, un kilómetro de pasillo separando tu cuarto del mío —le aseguró él burlonamente.

«Y no te tocaría ni con un palo», pareció añadir la expresión de él.

Pero Serena no se ofendió, tenía que creer que la furia de Darien no iba dirigida a ella. Su querida castidad permanecería intacta y eso era lo que quería, ¿no?

Sí, pero no así, no con Darien tratándola como si fuera su enemiga.

Encontrarse en medio de lo que antaño debió ser un bonito vestíbulo abovedado era descorazonador, incluso para ella. Aquel palacio era sombrío y estaba podrido. Había manchas de vino por los elegantes suelos de mármol y colillas por doquier.

—_Dio _—murmuró Darien a su lado.

Pero muchos de los desperfectos eran superficiales, concluyó Serena mirando a su alrededor. Suponía que debía haber habido una gran fiesta justo antes de la llegada de Darien, lo que hacía que todo pareciese peor. Aunque también había que realizar algunos trabajos estructurales... Tomó notas.

El rostro de Darien reflejaba tanto su enfado como su pena.

—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —murmuró él. —Ahora puedes ver por ti misma la clase de persona que era mi hermanastro y lo que me ha legado.

Mientras se mesaba los cabellos, ella no pudo evitar extender la mano hacia él. —Darien, lo siento mucho.

—No necesito tu compasión —le espetó él. —Vamos a volver a Roma. Voy a poner en venta el _palazzo_.

—¿Vas a abandonar ahora? —Serena percibió la presencia de algunos empleados merodeando por los alrededores.

—Haré lo que me parezca.

—Darien —Serena le dio alcance en la puerta, —¿no crees que deberías...?

—¿Qué? —dijo él furioso. —¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

Pero los murmullos de preocupación de los empleados aún resonaban en sus oídos.

—No, espera... —Serena le agarró el brazo.

Darien miró fríamente aquella mano posada en su brazo. Despacio, ella la apartó.

—¿Vas a dejar que Zafiro gane?

—Zafiro ha ganado —golpeando la puerta con un puño, Darien apoyó el rostro en el brazo e hizo un esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones. Al cabo de un prolongado momento, volvió a alzar el rostro.

—Reúne a los empleados —Darien respiró profundamente antes de añadir: —Diles que se reúnan aquí, en el vestíbulo, conmigo dentro de un par de horas. Y, por favor, hazles saber que antes de que vuelva a Roma me haré cargo de sus necesidades.

Pero... ¿quién se iba a hacer cargo de las necesidades de Darien?, se preguntó Darien. Ver su hogar paterno convertido en una ruina debía haberle destrozado el corazón.

—¿Adónde vas a ir?

—Voy a buscar a mi chófer. Le voy a decir que descanse y coma algo antes de volver a Pisa.

—¿Para tomar el avión a Roma?

—Sí —distraídamente, Darien se pasó una mano por el semblante. —Como verás, no hay trabajo aquí para ti. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas. El chófer te llevará al aeropuerto para que allí tomes un avión de vuelta a tu casa.

A su casa...

AI salir y cerrar la puerta, un trozo de escayola de la pared cayó al suelo. Pero cuando ella se volvió y vio a un grupo de gente esperando a que les dijera algo, sintió algo que no pudo explicar. Era extraño, casi como un sexto sentido, pero se sintió como si acabara de llegar a su casa.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

LOS empleados susurraban y lanzaban angustiadas miradas a Serena. Sintió lágrimas en los ojos al darse cuenta de que muchos iban armados con cepillos, cubos y fregonas. Cruzó el vestíbulo con intención de avisarles de la reunión, pero sus rostros preocupados dispararon algo dentro de ella.

—¿Tienen un cepillo para mí? —le dijo al ama de llaves. —Ayudaré. No nos llevará mucho tiempo...

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, no hubo tiempo para hablar desde ese momento. Un pequeño equipo, incluida Serena, dedicó sus esfuerzos a darle al viejo _palazzo_ una segunda oportunidad. Zafiro Chiba había destruido el palacio, pero todos sentían que aquello podía ser el punto de inflexión si trabajaban duro.

Cuando el viejo vestíbulo olió a limpio, Darien preguntó discretamente si alguien sabía adonde había ido Darien.

—Después de hablar con el chófer, ha ido a la sala de gimnasia —le informó el ama de llaves. —Había tomado la precaución de cerrarla con llave.

—Muy buena idea —contestó Serena, sonriendo.

Evidentemente, la preocupación de Darien por el chófer había retrasado su partida, así que debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

—No quería que esa gente se acercara a las piscinas —le confió el ama de llaves. —Y el nuevo señor ha decidido bañarse hoy en la piscina cubierta.

¿El nuevo señor? Serena recordó el escudo en el arco de piedra y el anillo. Aquí, Darien no era el señor Chiba, el playboy de mala fama, sino alguien completamente distinto.

—¿El nuevo señor? —repitió Serena en tono interrogante.

Si —dijo el ama de llaves con orgullo. _—Príncipe Chiba. Príncipe Arrigo Chiba._

¿Arrigo? ¿Príncipe Arrigo?

—Ah, sí, claro —dijo Serena, fingiendo estar al tanto.

Después de darles las gracias al ama de llaves y al resto de los empleados por la ayuda, se marchó y fue a buscarle. Quería saber si estaba bien. Quería hacerle saber que no estaba solo y que ella permanecería a su lado hasta poner solución a aquel desastre.

Oculta en la oscuridad, Serena observaba mientras Darien recorría a nado la longitud de la piscina. Darien había dejado la ropa a un lado y no había encendido las luces, aunque el interior de la piscina estaba iluminado. El agua azul era el marco perfecto para la morena figura que se deslizaba por su superficie. Fascinada, observó la fuerza de aquel magnífico cuerpo.

Un cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Debía marcharse, pero no podía, no quería. Permaneció inmóvil, observando, hasta que Darien llegó al extremo de la piscina.

Ahora sí que debía marcharse...

Pero el momento pasó y ella seguía sin moverse.

Darien salió de la piscina, el agua cayéndole por iodos los músculos de su cuerpo. Ella continuó pegada al suelo, mirándolo fijamente, viendo mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado en ese cuerpo de hombre. Darien desnudo era aún más perfecto que vestido; tan perfecto, que las cicatrices le picaron, recordándole que ella no lo era.

—¿Serena?

La voz de él la rodeó. Se encogió mientras Darien avanzaba hacia ella. Atrapada en la luminosidad de su mirada, le resultó imposible moverse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Darien.

Serena no sabía mentir.

—Mirándote —no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero sintió la invasión de la energía sexual de Darien.

No tenía miedo, pero... ¿no debería Darien taparse con algo? ¿Era posible semejante falta de inhibición? Para él todo era posible, pero no para ella, le recordaron las cicatrices de su espalda.

—Perdona —dijo Darien en tono burlón al detenerse delante de ella. —De haber sabido que iba a tener visita, me habría puesto un bañador.

—Siento haberte molestado... Estaba preocupada por ti —confesó Serena con toda honestidad.

—¿Preocupada por mí? —preguntó Darien con humor y sorpresa.

Serena sintió un intenso calor dentro de sí. ¿Por qué no se alejaba Darien? ¿Por qué no se alejaba ella?

Porque los huesos se le habían derretido...

Por fin, Darien se acercó a una silla en la que había dejado su toalla y la agarró, pero sólo la utilizó para secarse el rostro y continuó con el cuerpo desnudo y a plena vista.

Después de secarse el rostro, Darien se pasó la toalla por el cabello con movimientos enérgicos. Tardó una eternidad en atarse la toalla a la cintura y cubrirse.

—Al parecer, me has estado observando durante bastante tiempo. ¿Has aprendido algo que no supieras? —preguntó él.

La mirada de Darien era desafiante. De repente, fue consciente de que Darien era bastante mayor y mucho más sofisticado que ella, y con mucha más experiencia. Por el contrario, ella no sabía cómo comportarse en semejantes circunstancias.

—Nadas muy bien.

Darien lanzó una carcajada, pero sus ojos permanecieron duros y vigilantes. Hacía muy poco que había presenciado el destrozo sufrido en su hogar familiar, se recordó ella, y había estado nadando para soltar adrenalina.

Pero Darien aún tenía energía de sobra...

—Estás poniéndote colorada.

—¿Cómo puedes verlo sin casi luz?

Extendiendo un brazo, Darien le acarició una mejilla.

—Siento el calor que despides...

Serena respiró profundamente.

—Hace bastante calor aquí...

—No es esa clase de calor lo que siento. ¿Y bien, Serena? —insistió Darien. —No creo que haya sido sólo mi estilo nadando lo que te ha impresionado tanto...

Con los labios sellados, Serena sacudió la cabeza. Se sentía arrinconada por un poderoso depredador, un depredador al que ella misma había ido a buscar, y ahora como recompensa, se encontraba atrapada en una red de excitación sexual mientras esperaba a ver qué ocurría.

La oscuridad ocultaba sus defectos... Era una fantasía en la que quería perderse y no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia él.

—Cuidado —murmuró Darien al tiempo que le ponía las manos en los brazos, pero sólo para sujetarla. —Estás muy cerca del borde de la piscina.

Seguía tratándola como a una niña. ¿Por qué no podía verla de otro modo?

—Lo siento... no me había dado cuenta... apenas puedo ver con tan poca luz.

Mentira. Todo mentira. Había visto todo detalle del cuerpo de Darien, incluido el tatuaje que tenía en la cadera.

—Sólo había venido porque estaba preocupada por ti —repitió Serena. —He dicho a los empleados lo de la reunión.

—Bien —respondió Darien en voz baja. —¿Por qué no...?

—¿Por qué no qué? —preguntó ella al ver que Darien se había interrumpido.

—¿Por qué no me dices el verdadero motivo por el que has venido?

—Ya te lo he dicho... has visto el mal estado en el que estaba tu casa y te ha entristecido... el testamento...

—Mi hermanastro y yo éramos prácticamente dos desconocidos.

Serena sintió la garganta seca mientras Darien continuó mirándola.

—El _palazzo_... —se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo y ambos lo sabían. Jadeó cuando Darien le agarrón una hebra de cabello y se la enredó en un dedo.

—Lo único que me ha entristecido es darme cuenta de que mi hermanastro desperdició su vida —le aseguró él.

—No tiene por qué ser así —Serena alzó la mirada. —Tú podrías cambiar eso.

Darien lanzó una carcajada y la soltó.

—Acabarás dándote cuenta de que no vale la pena mirar atrás y desear que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Son lo que son.

Serena no había anticipado que Darien se moviera con tanta rapidez y que volviera a ponerle la mano en el cabello, en la cabeza...

—Lo importante es seguir adelante, Serena.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y él la miraba con intensidad.

—Darien...

—¿Qué? —murmuró él al tiempo, atrayéndole la mirada a los labios.

—Podrías quedarte en el _palazzo_ y hacer feliz a todo el mundo... —Serena no podía olvidar los rostros esperanzados de los empleados.

—Sería retrasar lo inevitable —susurró él con los labios a un suspiro de los suyos.

Ahora que habían llegado al momento que ella había anhelado, le asustaba desilusionarlo.

—No me pareces la clase de hombre que le da la espalda a los problemas.

La atmósfera cambió mientras ella pronunciaba aquellas palabras. El erótico silencio se disipó y el humor asomó a los ojos de Darien.

—¿No te había dicho que no necesito psicoanalista? —dijo Darien.

—Perdona —Darien le soltó la cabeza. —Jamás se me ocurriría darte consejos...

—¿En serio? —dijo Darien con humor. —Creo que sueñas despierta demasiado, Serena. Creo que tienes sueños, deseos y necesidades... igual que todo el mundo.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando Darien la abrazó.

Darien la deseaba. ¿La deseaba? Quería perderse dentro de Serena Tsukino. Quería rodearse de su bondad y que ella cicatrizara sus heridas. Y vio el deseo en los ojos de ella, un deseo que igualaba al suyo, y se dio cuenta de que el momento de reprimirse había pasado.

No hubo sutileza. Cuando la estrechó contra su cálida dureza y la toalla cayó al suelo, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por agacharse para recogerla.

—No —susurró Serena, aunque su tono de voz era de asentimiento cuando él le levantó la falda.

—Sí—murmuró Darien.

Un gemido de excitación rompió el silencio mientras ella, sin vergüenza, separaba las piernas. —Relájate, Serena. No tenemos prisa.

* * *

**y yo ahora mismo suelto uno de mis tantos grititos que creo que se escuchan hasta la mismita luna hermosa que protege este planeta...**

**queria subir solo el capitulo 12 pero al ver que era ultra corto me dije "no, las chicas van a quedar con gusto a poco y lo que se viene les va a encantar"**

**asi que chicas nos vemos en unos dias o simplemente mañana con un nuevo capitulo de "niñera a esposa"**

**besos besos**

**fer**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Serena casi no podía respirar. Su sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. No se movió, no podía moverse porque no quería hacerlo. Quería satisfacer su deseo. Quería todo lo que Darien estuviera dispuesto a darle. Quería tener un orgasmo; y no sólo uno, sino múltiples. Quería que aquel sueño erótico durara una eternidad y que la realidad se desvaneciera. Cerró los ojos, agradecida de la oscuridad en la que no existían las cicatrices, sólo las sensaciones.

Tomándola en sus brazos, Darien la llevó a una de las tumbonas de alrededor de la piscina.

Darien parpadeó cuando él encendió una lámpara al lado de una silla.

—Quiero verte alcanzar el clímax...

—No —no estaba preparada para eso.

—Sí.

Serena sintió vergüenza mientras él le pegaba la espalda a los cojines de la tumbona. —Relájate —dijo Darien.

Serena había salido del sueño y volvía a la realidad. Aquello era una vergüenza, estaba mal. Se arrepentiría al día siguiente.

Mientras pensaba eso, Darien había vuelto a subirle la falda hasta la cintura, le había quitado las bragas y le había alzado las piernas hasta colocárselas sobre los hombros.

Estaba completamente expuesta. El aire fresco le acarició sus partes más calientes mientras Darien le ponía las manos bajo las nalgas. Unos momentos después, la lengua, los labios y los dedos de Darien la encontraron, su barba incipiente le raspó el interior de los muslos, el placer y el dolor se mezclaron. Se estrelló contra un muro de placer y ese muro se derrumbó, y se vio inmersa en el mundo de los sentidos que la realidad no podía penetrar. Se vio presa de los espasmos. Darien la sujetó. Gritó con abandono cuando él la lanzó por el abismo y, mientras ella gemía de satisfacción, Darien la mantuvo a salvo en sus brazos hasta que la última oleada de sensaciones se disipó.

Tras algunos gemidos más, Serena guardó silencio. Se encontraba agotada, exhausta, saciada...

Y entonces vio el fuego en los ojos de Darien, que ni estaba agotado, ni exhausto, ni satisfecho.

Serena se apartó de él bruscamente, presa del pánico. Darien no intentó impedirle que se incorporara.

—Lo siento...

—Y yo. ¿De qué te avergüenzas, Serena?

—De nada. Lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando...

—¿Que los dos somos adultos y hemos hecho lo que hemos querido? —sugirió Darien con una voz tranquila que traicionaba su expresión.

¿Y quién podía culparle?, pensó Serena. Había disfrutado y ahora, saciada, cortaba.

—Sé lo que debes estar pensando de mí...

—No, no tienes ni idea—le aseguró él. Poniéndose en pie, agarró su bata del respaldo de una silla y se la puso. —¿Y bien, señorita Modosa, qué esperas obtener de esto?

La expresión de Darien le asustó.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? No creas que vas a poder manipularme —agachándose, Darien recogió las bragas del suelo. —Toma, no te las dejes aquí olvidadas.

Darien le tiró las bragas, que no logró agarrar.

—Vamos, agáchate y recógelas del suelo —le espetó él. —Puede que las necesites para tu próxima diana.

Y tras esas palabras, Darien se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Darien subió por la escalera privada que conducía de la sala de gimnasia y la piscina a sus aposentos. El encuentro con Serena Tsukino le había puesto mal cuerpo.

Entró en su habitación y se paseó por ella. Había visto todo tipo de estratagemas en las mujeres para cautivar su interés, por lo que siempre estaba en guardia. El apetito sexual de Serena había sido innegable, pero al ver la sorpresa de ella reflejada en su rostro al darse cuenta del rumbo que iban a tomar los acontecimientos, se dio cuenta de que Serena era inocente.

Enfado, pesar y frustración se habían mezclado. Ver el _palazzo_ casi en ruinas le había afectado enormemente, pero también le había dado una extraña energía; quizá, furia solamente. Fuera lo que fuese, había necesitado dar salida a esa energía y había elegido mal. Debería haber continuado nadando. Jamás podría darle a Serena lo que ella quería y se merecía, que era un marido que la quisiera e hijos, una casa, amor y un final feliz. Gracias a él, Serena había perdido su inocencia aquella larde. Quizá pudiera mantenerla a salvo de hombres con menos escrúpulos que él.

Se dio una ducha antes de meterse en la cama desnudo. No iba a marcharse. Se iba a quedar hasta solucionar aquel descalabro.

Se despertó al amanecer tras una noche inquieta y decidió centrarse en el problema más acuciante, el _palazzo_.

No sería fácil la labor de restauración, concluyó tras un examen más exhausto; además, le llevaría varios años y costaría mucho dinero. Pero tenía dinero y estaba decidido a arreglar aquel lugar. Vigilaría las obras personalmente.

Y ahora, había llegado el momento de convencer a Serena de que se quedara. Necesitaba su capacidad de razonar con lógica y su habilidad para organizar. Serena podría coordinar varios equipos de trabajo, si tenía el valor de quedarse después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

La noche anterior lo había visto todo con claridad. Regresaba a su casa. No estaba preparada para ese estilo de vida, como no estaba preparada para el trabajo que realizaba en Yorkshire. El incidente con Darien había resultado ser la peor humillación de su vida.

Pero el mejor sexo.

Mucho mejor de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar, pero profundamente humillante. Jamás se sobrepondría. En cuanto a Darien, no quería ni imaginar lo que debía pensar de ella.

Sin embargo, cuando bajó a desayunar y vio la oleada de optimismo que se había apoderado de los empleados, dejó sus problemas a un lado.

—Tiene que quedarse —protestó el ama de llaves. —Hoy hace un día precioso y hemos limpiado la piscina al aire libre para que usted pueda darse un baño.

Piel desnuda. Cicatrices. Más humillación.

—Pero yo no...

Una de las empleadas dijo tímidamente:

—Tenemos más o menos la misma talla, señorita, y tengo un bañador que aún no he estrenado.

Cuando la joven se lo ofreció, Serena se dio cuenta de que no podía rechazarlo.

—Estará sola, señorita —se apresuró a añadir el ama de llaves. —Yo misma me aseguraré de que nadie se acerque a la piscina.

—Es usted muy amable.

—Y usted es la primera persona que ha venido aquí a darnos esperanzas —contestó la mujer con franqueza.

¿Iba a decepcionar a esa gente? No, debía mostrarse fuerte.

—Sería una pena que desaprovechara este día —dijo la empleada, y el ama de llaves asintió mientras hablaba.

—Si... si realmente pudiera estar sola...

—Le doy mi palabra —confirmó el ama de llaves.

El agua fría le acarició la piel como el satén mientras el sol le quemaba los hombros, y desaparecieron sus reservas. Era la primera vez desde el incendio que se desnudaba en otro lugar que no fuera su habitación, y le sorprendió que el traje de baño de la empleada le sentara tan bien.

Sumergió el rostro en el agua, disfrutando el placer de tener una piscina entera para ella. Y qué piscina. Si la sala de gimnasia y la piscina cubierta del palacio le habían parecido salidas de una película de Hollywood, la piscina al aire libre le pareció un sueño. Unas columnas dóricas la rodeaban, los mosaicos la hicieron abrir los ojos dentro del agua donde un caleidoscopio de imágenes contaban la historia de la antigua Roma, incluidos gladiadores y bellezas cubiertas con túnicas.

«Quiero una de esas hermosas túnicas», pensó Serena ensimismada. Empezaba a creer que podría creer cualquier cosa mientras nadaba allí.

El ama de llaves había abierto las contraventanas, dejando a la vista los jardines y la piscina al aire libre. Atraído por la luz del sol aquel día, se acercó a la ventana después de la ducha y se asomó. Inmediatamente, clavó los ojos en la piscina, donde una persona se disponía a tirarse.

Serena...

Ya había estado dentro del agua y tenía el cabello hacia atrás. La piel color miel brillaba como una perfecta escultura bajo el sol. Había sospechado que, bajo la discreta ropa, escondía una hermosa figura, ahora lo confirmó.

Recordó su primera conversación telefónica y la sensual voz de ella. Se podía oír belleza en su voz. No comprendía por qué Serena se vestía como si quisiera ocultar su cuerpo, pero no podía negar que le picaba la curiosidad.

Darien se apartó de la ventana y estiró las extremidades. Una hora sin actividad era demasiado tiempo para él. Estaba inquieto y no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. La forma como Serena le respondió... sus suaves gemidos... su tímido, pero apasionado abandono y el placer...

El también necesitaba darse un baño en la piscina.

—No, Darien, no...

Darien se detuvo. Había entrado en la piscina, pero ella huyó como si temiera que fuera a hacerla daño. En el momento en que le había visto, había salido del agua a toda prisa y ahora estaba caminando hacia atrás cubriéndose el pecho con una toalla.

—No te había visto, Darien —dijo Serena con voz jadeante.

¿Tan aterrador era? Desde luego, lo que veía en los ojos de Serena era terror. Dio un paso atrás alzando las manos, indicándole con el gesto que no se iba a acercar a ella. No obstante, Serena siguió retrocediendo; si no se detenía pronto, iba a caer en la tumbona.

Darien lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando las piernas de Serena se dieron contra la tumbona y se detuvo. Entonces, la vio tantear, hacia atrás, sin volverse, en busca de un albornoz que había dejado por ahí; y sólo él podía ver que corría el peligro de caer a la piscina.

—¡No, no te acerques! —gritó ella alarmada cuando él se acercó para evitar que se cayera.

Darien no podía comprender aquel extraño comportamiento y estaba empezando a enfadarse. Sin embargo, la seguridad de ella era lo más importante.

—No te muevas sí no quieres caerte a la piscina. Voy por tu albornoz para dártelo —le dijo con firmeza. —No muevas ni un músculo, ¿me has oído?

No estaba seguro de que pudiera oírle, por lo que se dispuso a cumplir su promesa, moviéndose con lentitud.

—Y ahora voy a dártelo.

Por un lado, la situación le parecía completamente ridícula; por otra parte, quería descubrir a qué se debía el extraño comportamiento de Serena. Ella, entretanto, seguía mirándolo fijamente con expresión de pánico.

Acercándose sólo lo suficiente, Darien extendió los brazos para darle el albornoz. Ella lo agarró, se lo puso, se abrochó el cinturón y tiró de la prenda como si quisiera cubrir con ella todo su cuerpo.

¿Se debía aquella reacción a lo ocurrido la noche anterior? De ser así, jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo.

—Cuando te hayas duchado y te hayas vestido, me gustaría que te reunieras conmigo en la biblioteca. ¿Dentro de una media hora?

Tras esas palabras, Darien se dio media vuelta y se alejó mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez lograría olvidar la expresión que acababa de ver en el rostro de Darien.

* * *

**no se que decir ajajjaajj no lei el capitulo jajajaja**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15

Media hora después de dejar a Serena en la piscina, Darien se preguntó con impaciencia si aparecería. Y si lo hacía, ¿iba él a cometer la mayor equivocación de su vida? No había imaginado que sacar a Serena de su ambiente podría afectarla tanto. Del sexo, mejor ni hablar, no iba a volver a pasar. Pero respecto al trabajo, necesitaba saber si podía contar con ella. La puerta se abrió y Serena entró. —Sé que es una reunión de trabajo —dijo ella al ver la sorpresa que su rostro debía reflejar, —pero he pensado que igual... necesitábamos examinar el edificio.

La sorpresa fue sustituida por alivio y admiración. Se necesitaba valor para recuperarse del estado de alteración nerviosa que había experimentado ella y adoptar una actitud de compostura y responsabilidad.

—Un atuendo muy adecuado —comentó él, deseando que no siempre se vistiera con ropa que le quedaba tan suelta.

Camuflaje, pensó mientras recordaba la voluptuosa figura que había visto en la piscina. ¿Y por qué?

—No tienes otra ropa. ¿Vaqueros, por ejemplo? —sugirió Darien.

—Sólo un par que compré con Hotaru. No quería estropearlos.

Darien sonrió. Ese sencillo comentario le llegó al alma. Pero decidió centrarse en el trabajo. El mismo iba con vaqueros y una camisa.

—¿Dispuesta a empezar a trabajar?

—Sí —contestó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Darien se puso en pie, se acercó a Serena y le ofreció la mano.

—Bienvenida al equipo.

Darien salió de la biblioteca y estaba ya en el vestíbulo antes de que a ella le hubiera dado tiempo a sacar un bolígrafo del bolso. Inmediatamente, sus tacones repiquetearon en el suelo mientras corría en pos de él.

Estaban rodeados de valiosas antigüedades y frescos que no habrían estado fuera de lugar en la Capilla Sixtina, y el olor de la Historia se mezclaba con el fuerte olor a desinfectante con el que habían fregado el suelo, una mezcla que casi mareaba. ¿O era el efecto Darien?

Iba a trabajar con él. Trabajaba para él. Apresuró el paso y casi se chocó con Darien al pie de la escalinata. Pero Darien no le dio tiempo para recuperarse. Agarrándola por los hombros, la hizo volverse.

—Dime qué opinas de esto.

Serena soltó el aire bruscamente mientras siguió la mirada de él recorriendo la alfombra de la escalinata. ¿La verdad o una mentira diplomática?

—Vamos, vamos —insistió Darien. —Dime lo primero que te venga a la cabeza.

—Que apesta.

—Lo mismo pienso yo. ¿Con qué deberíamos sustituirla?

Quizá, si los escalones estuvieran en buen estado, con nada. Y eso le dijo.

Darien se mostró de acuerdo.

—Toma nota.

Y eso es lo que hizo ella.

Ese trabajo era muy divertido, pensó mientras corría tras él una vez más.

—¿Y qué te parece esto? —preguntó él golpeando una pared con el puño.

—Que han recubierto de escayola una pared de piedra y que quizá sería mejor dejar la piedra a la vista —sus ojos se encontraron brevemente.

Imágenes de otras cosas, más interesantes, la hicieron ruborizarse.

—Exacto —respondió Darien antes de echarse a caminar de nuevo.

—Esto también es nuevo —comentó Darien con desdén al tiempo que pasaba una mano por una horrorosa cortina.

Serena anotó sustituirla por otra. —Esto es horroroso —comentó Darien señalando un mural de mala calidad.

—¿Lo tapamos con un chorro de arena? Darien casi sonrió.

—Tendremos que contratar a un arquitecto histórico para que nos aconseje respecto a la restauración —dijo él sin dejar de caminar. —Toma nota.

El tono de voz de Darien hizo que su entusiasmo disminuyera. Quería hacer algo más que tomar notas. Quería que se la escuchara por lo menos. Aquello empezaba a parecer una dictadura en vez de un equipo.

—Esto parece más un casino que un edificio de valor histórico —comentó Darien tras abrir una puerta y cerrarla de un portazo. —Toma nota...

—Toma nota tú —Serena alargó la mano y le ofreció el cuaderno. —Pareces saber lo que quieres, pues escríbelo tú.

Serena nunca había tenido una rabieta. Darien se detuvo y la miró. Continuó mirándola. No aceptó el cuaderno ni el bolígrafo que ella le ofrecía.

—¿Qué te parece esta habitación? —preguntó Darien suavizando la voz.

Serena apretó los dientes.

—Me parece más un casino que un lugar de valor histórico.

Darien contuvo una sonrisa. Ella quiso abrazarlo. Reanudaron el camino.

—Antiguamente, este suelo era de pizarra —observó él, más relajado.

La tensión se disipó y, a pesar de sus reservas, ella también se relajó.

Al salir a otro pasillo poco iluminado, Serena miró al suelo, antaño lujosamente alfombrado.

—Creo que deberíamos añadir a la lista un pulidor.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le murmuró Darien al oído.

El humor en sus ojos causó estragos en la compostura de ella. Darien continuó caminando y añadió:

—No me sorprendería descubrir un club nocturno aquí abajo.

—¿Podría ser esto? —comentó Serena asomándose a un apestoso antro. A juzgar por la cantidad de ceniceros, colillas y bebidas, debía tratarse de la estancia que los amigos de Zafiro habían elegido para esperar la llegada de Darien. —Me pondré a limpiar esto tan pronto como...

—¿A limpiar? —Darien se volvió hacia ella. —Eso no es cosa tuya, Serena.

Volvió a enfurecer; para ello, sólo le hacía falta recordar la tarde anterior, cuando estuvo limpiando con el resto de los empleados.

—Puede que no sea tan elegante y rica como tú, pero si hay algo que sé hacer es limpiar y ordenar. ¿Quién crees que limpió el vestíbulo? Y a propósito, tienes unos empleados extraordinarios, aunque no creo que lo hayas notado.

Le sorprendió que Darien no respondiera a su ataque verbal más que con una mirada burlona.

—Para que lo sepas, mis extraordinarios empleados me han dicho ya lo que hiciste ayer.

Otra chispa de humor en los ojos intensamente azules de Darien. Se miraron en silencio, fijamente, con mutua comprensión del cambio de situación. Ya no eran Darien Chiba, el famoso playboy, y la corriente y vulgar Serena Tsukino, sino un hombre y una mujer con un mismo objetivo.

«Pero no te ilusiones demasiado», se advirtió Serena a sí misma rompiendo el contacto visual. «La gente no cambia de un día para otro». Algo que se podía aplicar a los dos, concedió ella cuando Darien continuó la inspección.

—Esta habitación tiene que hacerse entera.

Y tras esas palabras, el hechizo del que se habían visto presos se rompió.

—Es más, hay que hacer lo mismo con todas las habitaciones —añadió él. —Toma nota.

Serena así lo hizo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios. No le extrañaba que los empleados le duraran poco.

—Sólo hay que limpiar y pintar —observó ella. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista del cuaderno, Darien ya no estaba allí.

¿Se le había olvidado que no iba solo?, se preguntó Serena cuando lo encontró examinando una caja con un circuito eléctrico.

—¿Electricistas?

—Sí —confirmó. —Lo primero es la seguridad; después, el resto. Y fontanería de primera, no hay nada mejor que una ducha caliente.

AI mirarla, ella se ruborizó mientras asentía.

Darien abrió una puerta al final del pasillo y salió afuera. Ella le siguió, desesperada por liberarse de las contradictorias emociones que había ido acumulando en el interior. Respiró el aire fresco y limpio, y lanzó un suspiro de placer.

Darien se volvió para mirarla.

—¿Te gusta este trabajo? —le preguntó él.

—Sólo voy a estar aquí hasta que encuentres a alguien que me sustituya; al fin y al cabo, estoy en periodo de prueba —respondió Serena.

—O hasta que te despida.

Volvieron a mirarse durante un prolongado momento. Aunque estuviera loca por él, no se hacía ilusiones. Darien necesitaba a alguien con capacidad de organización y por eso la había contratado, no por lo que a ella le gustaría.

—¿Seguimos? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí, claro.

—Por supuesto, sabes que si tu trabajo es satisfactorio el puesto será permanente, ¿no?

—En caso de que yo lo acepte —Serena volvió el rostro para que Darien no viera desilusión reflejada en él. Sus sueños iban mucho más allá que ser su secretaria.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana examinando el edificio y decidiendo el plan de acción inicial. Almorzaron con los empleados, todos ellos ansiosos por ponerse a trabajar.

—Pero tenme al corriente de todo —le recordó Darien, dejándola a cargo de la tarea. —No quiero más sorpresas.

Serena no lo dudaba.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16

El rostro le ardió al ver las miradas que los empleados se intercambiaron. Darien había vuelto a la cocina para decirle que habían llegado dos equipos de trabajo y que requería su presencia inmediatamente.

—¿Para tomar notas? —sugirió ella evitándole la mirada.

—Eres rápida —murmuró Darien instándola a acompañarlo. —Uno de los equipos es de limpieza profesional, no quiero dar trabajo extra a los empleados.

—Buena idea. ¿Y el otro?

—El otro se va a dedicar a... ti.

—¿A mí? —exclamó Serena.

Darien le quitó el cuaderno de las manos y se lo metió en el bolsillo posterior del pantalón.

—Para esto no es necesario que tomes notas. Si vas a trabajar para mí, necesitas un nuevo vestuario...

—¿Para bajar a sótanos con ratones y arañas?

—La ropa que llevas me da dolor de cabeza.

—Siento que te ofenda, pero...

—No veo la necesidad de que te vistas como una abuela.

Serena se quedó sin habla. ¿Una abuela?

—No soy una pieza de museo. Y como sólo voy a estar aquí hasta que tú encuentres una...

—Considéralo un uniforme —la interrumpió Darien. —Aunque, por supuesto, espero que cuando no estés trabajando también des buen ejemplo delante de los empleados...

—¿Y a ellos también les vas a comprar ropa?

—Sí, también a ellos. Ya es hora de que tengan ropa nueva, ¿no te parece?

Darien la había colocado en una difícil posición; cosa natural, a él se le daba muy bien eso.

—Darien, espera...

Darien se detuvo de repente, en medio del vestíbulo. La agarró, sujetándola, y dio un paso atrás. Había dos grupos de hombres al fondo del recinto: uno, con monos de trabajo; otro, con elegantes trajes. Los de los monos le gustaron más en ese momento. Se zafó de él tan discretamente como pudo, consciente de que en un espacio como aquél las palabras tenían eco. Igual que la química sexual entre dos personas.

—Aunque trabajara para ti permanentemente, a pesar de no ser el caso, tengo un traje perfectamente adecuado —le informó a Darien en un frío susurro.

—¿Esa cosa marrón con la que vas? Tíralo. Es más, si lo veo por ahí, yo mismo lo tiraré.

—Por suerte, ya lo he metido en la maleta.

—¿Así que has decidido marcharte?

—Estaba lista para marcharme ayer por la tarde —admitió ella. —Le pregunté a tu chófer si podía llevarme hoy al aeropuerto.

—En ese caso, tienes suerte de que yo también hablara con él. Y la próxima vez, haz el favor de hablar conmigo antes de darle órdenes a uno de mis empleados. Y ahora, pongámonos en marcha. No podemos tener a esta gente esperando. No conozco a ninguna mujer dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad de que diseñadores que yo he elegido la ayuden con su vestuario.

—Una amante... quizás.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Eso le dolió.

—Me limito a hacer contigo lo mismo que hago con todos los que trabajan para mí.

—Y no consigues que te duren.

Le quedaba la alternativa de pedir un taxi, pensó Serena mientras la expresión de Darien se endurecía.

—Sólo se van los que no quiero que sigan.

—¿Así que tengo que ganarme el honor de trabajar para ti?

—Tienes un empleo por el que se te paga. Es lo razonable, ¿no? Con el equipo adecuado, puedo transformar el envenenado cáliz de Zafiro y transformarlo en algo maravilloso, y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir en este momento.

—¿Te refieres a algo más que a restaurar el _palazzo_?

—Cuando lo tenga claro, te lo explicaré.

—O sea, que no te fías de mí, pero quieres que trabaje para ti, ¿es eso?

—Es una cuestión de confidencialidad.

—Necesito más información.

—Cuando esté dispuesto a dártela —y tras esa contestación, los labios de él se curvaron en una peligrosa sonrisa. —¿Requieres más tiempo para acostumbrarte al placer de trabajar para mí?

Sabía manejarse con la arrogancia de Darien y con su difícil personalidad; sin embargo, cuando él jugaba la carta del humor, estaba perdida.

—Seguiremos con esto en otro momento, ahora será mejor que conozcas a los de tu equipo —añadió Darien. —Cuando termines, ven a verme para enseñarme la ropa que has elegido.

—Como mucho necesito un traje sencillo.

Darien encogió los hombros.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

Y tras esas palabras, la dejó para discutir con el equipo de diseñadores a quienes algo «sencillo» debía parecerles una aberración.

Serena se vio obligada a admitir que el gusto de los diseñadores no distaba mucho del suyo, sólo en lo que a la cuestión monetaria se refería. Una vez que le aseguraron que tomarían las medidas de la ropa que ella tenía, se tranquilizó. Se decidieron por un traje, con pantalón y falda, y tres faldas más. Podían ofrecerla esa ropa de la que tenían en almacén, a lo que ella accedió inmediatamente; era más barato y, además, estaba deseando ver lo que los diseñadores tenían en mente.

Tenía buen tipo, pensó Serena más tarde observándose en el espejo en la intimidad de su cuarto. Le sorprendió que hubieran encontrado ropa de su talla; pero claro, en Italia se llevaba tener pecho y generosas curvas.

La elegante falda estrecha, azul marino, del traje y la chaqueta haciendo juego, de cintura entallada, la hacían parecer... en fin, si no deslumbrante, sí presentable. Le hacía ilusión tener bonita ropa nueva y, en lo que a uniformes se refería, pensó burlonamente, aquél no estaba mal del todo.

La habitación que el ama de llaves había elegido para ella también era preciosa. Había sobrevivido a los excesos del hermanastro de Darien y era el dormitorio más bonito que había visto en su vida. Los tejidos de seda estaban gastados, al igual que la colcha, pero siempre le había gustado lo decadente y ése era un perfecto ejemplo. Si de ella dependiera, no cambiaría nada en esa habitación. Todo nuevo restaría encanto al _palazzo_. Los trabajos de restauración debían llevarse a cabo con suma sensibilidad, aunque no dudaba de que Darien estuviera más preparado que ella para eso. Los medios de comunicación le consideraban un playboy, pero eso sólo demostraba lo poco que lo conocían.

Suspiró mientras paseaba la mirada por los jardines. Estaba enamorándose de él, a pesar de que gran parte de la personalidad de Darien quedaba oculta bajo la máscara tras la que se escondía. Y se preguntó qué era lo que ocultaba y por qué. ¿Y cuáles eran esos planes? Había decidido no vender el palacio y restaurarlo, pero parecía haberla dado a entender que iba a utilizarlo para algo que no quería decirle. ¿Llegaría a confiar en ella lo suficiente para contárselo? Y ella... ¿estaría allí para cuando el momento llegara?

Tendría que decírselo si quería que siguiera trabajando para él, reflexionó mientras se apartaba de la ventana. Ningún jefe podía ocultarle mucho a su secretaria. ¿Era por eso por lo que Darien había despedido a tantas? Darien exigía lealtad ciega, siendo un hombre implacable que sólo les decía lo que pensaba que debían saber. ¿Lo soportaría ella?

Se miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que había llegado la hora de enseñarle a Darien la ropa que había elegido.

Alzó el pie y miró fijamente la exquisita suela color carmín de los zapatos de tacón. Nunca había tenido unos zapatos así.

Serena Tsukino, con zapatos de tacón y ropa de diseño, quién lo habría imaginado. Serena Tsukino, con el corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho porque iba a ver al hombre del que estaba enamorada... aunque Darien jamás debía enterarse.

Se la quedó mirando mientras se acercaba por el vestíbulo. Notó cómo se movían sus caderas al andar, como si acabara de descubrir su feminidad. A Serena le gustaba su traje nuevo. A él le encantaba ella con el traje. Sabía que a Serena le gustaba por la forma de moverse. Daba gusto verla erguida, con la cabeza alta, sin esconder nada.

La deseaba.

Serena aún no le había visto, por eso llamó a la puerta de la biblioteca, donde esperaba encontrarle. Al no obtener respuesta, se acercó a la entrada de la sala de gimnasia. Él se le acercó por la espalda, esperando sorprenderla, pero Serena se volvió de repente como si hubiera sentido su presencia.

—Estás preciosa —murmuró Darien.

La oyó toma aire. La vio quedarse muy quieta.

—Realmente preciosa —añadió sin tocarla.

Entonces, notó que Serena estaba temblando.

—¿En serio te gusta? —preguntó ella.

—Más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Estaba harto de fingir, harto de la falta de confianza en sí misma de Serena. Quería ayudarla a recuperarla.

Quería tenerla en su cama. Ella también lo deseaba, no podía estar más claro. Los ojos azules de Serena habían oscurecido y sus labios se habían abierto, lanzándole un desafío que no podía ignorar. Serena Tsukino estaba cambiando a una velocidad vertiginosa, y el deseo de aventura reflejado en sus ojos era el mismo que el suyo propio.

—Ahora que ya tienes el uniforme, será mejor que obedezcas las órdenes que te dé —bromeó él.

—¿Hasta que me despidas? —Serena se negó a reconocer la broma. —Formaré parte del equipo de trabajo, Darien, pero me niego a ser una más de las muñequitas de usar y tirar que se visten para agradarte...

—¿Es eso realmente lo que piensas de esto? —Darien pasó la mirada por el traje de ella. —Y yo que creía que te gustaba...

—Y me gusta —admitió Serena con inocencia.

—Roma y la Toscana —le recordó él, tentándola, seguro de que era una oferta que Serena no podía rechazar.

—Me conformo con el periodo de prueba acordado por los dos, gracias.

—Necesito tu capacidad de organización.

—Me siento halagada —comentó ella secamente.

—Lo digo en serio. Eres tranquila, organizada, discreta, inteligente...

—¿Quieres decir... sumisa? —lo interrumpió Serena. —¿O simplemente insulsa?

—¿Insulsa?, ¿Quién ha dicho que inteligente signifique insulsa?—¿había cambiado la definición de repente?. —Quiero que trabajes para mí.

—¿En calidad de qué, Darien? ¿La perfecta empleada que siempre está en las sombras?

—¿Es que quieres dirigir la orquesta? —preguntó él con exasperación al tiempo que plantaba los puños en la puerta, justo encima de la cabeza de Serena.

—Antes de aceptar, tengo que saber qué es lo que te propones hacer. Es razonable, ¿no?

Sólo unos centímetros separaban sus labios y se vio tentado de aprovechar la oportunidad y contárselo todo. Pero aún no había desarrollado la idea del todo y no quería hablar y discutir de su club de chicos. Siempre había sido un asunto confidencial; y no por él, sino por los chicos. Además, sería injusto añadir esa carga al trabajo que ya tenía Serena.

—Todavía no puedo decírtelo.

—Sin embargo, esperas que lo deje todo, incluso mi país, y que me traslade a Italia a trabajar en un... proyecto secreto, ¿no es eso?

—Te estoy pidiendo que des un salto.

—¿Contigo?

Pero él no era tan inocente como Serena...

—No, tienes razón, esto jamás funcionaría. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

Darien disfrutaba provocándola. Lo sabía.

—¿Te importaría que siguiéramos hablando de esto en un sitio más discreto? —Darien abrió la puerta a espaldas de ella.

Tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta y cerrarla, se encontraron en la lujosa sala de gimnasia. Daren cerró con llave y luego se la dio. Guardaron silencio. El deseo le recorrió el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y sintió los párpados pesados. Estaba lista y él también. Sintió el aliento de Darien en el rostro, en la garganta, en un oído, sobre los labios... Se miraron a los ojos. Cuando pensó que no podía soportarlo más, Darien la estrechó contra sí y ella lanzó un grito de alivio y placer. Tenía el cuerpo pegado al de Darien, sintió la erección de él, pulsando y creciendo bajo los pantalones.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para doblegarte? —sugirió Darien maliciosamente.

—¿Un milagro? —respondió Serena, provocándole.

—¿Un milagro, o esto...?

Darien se apoderó de su boca, castigándola con besos. Mientras ella respondía, él le agarró las nalgas y la hizo recordar... ¿Había sido la noche anterior? ¿Cómo podía desearlo tanto? Aquello no era decente, iba a volverse loca.

—Por favor...

Darien alzó el rostro y la miró. —Por favor, tócame...

Estaba tan hinchada, tan excitada... Enterró los dedos en los cabellos de Darien, atrayéndole hacia sí, exigiendo más, exigiendo todo lo que él podía ofrecerle.

—¿Es ésta forma de comportarse? —susurró Darien con divertí mentó.

—Ahora... —gritó Serena con frustración. —No te burles de mí...

Separando las piernas, lanzó la más clara de las invitaciones. Tenía que poseerle. Necesitaba tenerle dentro. Era un deseo primitivo que no podía resistir. Sus necesidades carnales negaron sus inhibiciones. Quería más contacto, más caricias, más placer.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres —le susurró Darien. —Dímelo.

—A ti, todo.

—Explícate —insistió él, conteniéndose.

—Quiero que vuelvas a tocarme —respondió Serena con voz clara. —Quiero que me toques exactamente como lo hiciste ayer...

—¿Exactamente?

—Pero esta vez no quiero que te pares.

Entonces, Darien le desabrochó la falda y dejó que cayera al suelo; después, las bragas.

Serena cerró los ojos al sentir el miembro entre las piernas, sus caricias indescriptibles.

—Más —gritó ella aferrándose a Darien. —Dame más.

—¿Así?

—Oh... sí...

Pero Darien la acariciaba con roces leves, muy leves... —Por favor, por favor... —rogó ella. Y cuando las piernas le fallaron, Darien la alzó en sus brazos.

Se encontró rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y, cuando Darien se liberó y se puso un preservativo, dijo:

—Acaríciame.

Serena lanzó un gemido de sorpresa como si esa idea jamás pudiera habérsele pasado por la cabeza. Darien le había abierto la puerta a un mundo nuevo, un mundo con el que ella había soñado desde el momento de conocerle. Con él sujetándola, le acarició el miembro hinchado.

—Más —le ordenó Darien.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Utilizo a Darien para darse placer; no una sola vez, sino muchas.

—Sí —gritó ella aferrándose a los hombros de él. —Sí —añadió con un prolongado gemido de satisfacción cuando Darien la penetró.

Aún agarrándole las nalgas con una mano, le dio más placer con la otra mientras se adentraba en ella, profundizando, moviéndose con más y más rapidez. Entre tanto, ella se arqueó hacia Darien, animándolo con sus ruegos. Jamás había imaginado poder sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, pero aquello era más que pasión; por primera vez en su vida, se sentía completa.

Por su parte, Darien nunca había experimentado un acto sexual así. Serena era insaciable, apasionada, perfecta. Pero en lo que a él se refería, aquello era sólo el aperitivo, quería el plato principal. Quería a Serena en su cama y pasarse la noche entera haciéndole el amor.

Cuando salió de ella, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Serena había alcanzado el clímax. Después de bajarla al suelo, la abrazó. El paso siguiente era la cama, pero Serena le dejó perplejo cuando, tras sugerírselo, se apañó de él.

—Otra vez no —Darien sacudió la cabeza, negándose a creer que pudiera hacerle eso de nuevo.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no puedes?

Atrayéndola hacia sí, la besó apasionadamente, con ternura, pero ella no le respondió. No tenía sentido. Se enfadó. Serena lo quería para el acto sexual, para un placer momentáneo; pero cuando se trataba de algo más profundo, más significativo...

Se sintió utilizado y también... asqueado.

Al ver el cambio de expresión en su semblante, Serena extendió una mano hacia él.

—Darien, por favor... Tengo una razón de peso para...

—¿Para satisfacer tus deseos y se acabó? —Darien sacudió la cabeza con expresión de incredulidad.

Era la segunda vez en la vida que se sentía así de traicionado; la segunda persona, después de su padre.

—Dame la llave.

Serena se metió la mano en el bolsillo y se la dio. Tras abrir el cerrojo, Darien salió de la sala de gimnasia sin volver la vista atrás.

—¿Qué es esto? —Darien se quedó mirando la carta que ella acababa de darle en mano. Estaban en la biblioteca, donde ella le había encontrado.

Después de lo que había ocurrido en la sala de gimnasia, no tenía otra opción.

—Es mi carta de dimisión. No tienes por qué aceptarla; pero, si lo haces, lo entenderé.

Darien miró el traje marrón de ella con desagrado.

—Así que volvemos al principio, ¿no es eso, Serena?

—No.

—No voy a aceptar tu dimisión —Darien le devolvió la carta. —Has quedado en quedarte; al menos, hasta que encuentre a alguien que te sustituya.

—Eso fue antes de...

—¿Antes de qué? —le espetó Darien.

Serena volvió el rostro, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—Como puedes comprender, no he tenido tiempo para buscar a nadie que te sustituya. Te agradecería que te quedaras.

Se le notaba frío, distante y desdeñoso. Parpadeó al verle levantarse de la silla y acercarse a la ventana; y allí se quedó, dándole la espalda.

—Si no tuviera tanta prisa... —Darien no dejaba lugar a dudas de que se desharía de ella en cuanto pudiera.

—Podría dimitir. Aún tengo el billete de vuelta...

—Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana; y, por lo que he podido observar, eso es lo que estás haciendo —los ojos de Darien empequeñecieron al mirarla.

—Siento...

—Ni se te ocurra mencionar eso.

—No me lo estás poniendo fácil, Darien.

—¿Que no te lo estoy poniendo fácil? —preguntó él con incredulidad. —Tú a mí tampoco. Y sí lo que quieres es que todo sea fácil, será mejor que te marches ahora mismo,

¿Y enfrentarse a la vida sin volver a ver a Rigo? —¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que sigamos trabajando juntos? —Eso dímelo tú.

—Creo que sí, si nuestra relación fuera exclusivamente profesional.

—Deja que te diga que no existe la posibilidad de que sea de otra forma a partir de ahora.

Hacía menos de una hora que había habido pasión en esos ojos. Ahora...

Pero Serena accedió a quedarse.

—Eso si me dices que implica el trabajo.

—Es muy amable de tu parte.

—Darien, por favor, ya te he dicho que lo siento.

—Siempre pidiendo disculpas, quizá con demasiada frecuencia.

—Comprendo que estés enfadado conmigo.

—Tú no comprendes nada —le aseguró Darien. —Eres una niña.

Serena suspiró. Jamás le había deseado tanto ni se sentía más lejos de él.

—Al menos... ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que te propones hacer con el _palazzo_?

—¿En serio crees que voy a confiar en ti después de lo que ha pasado entre los dos? Y no una sola vez, sino dos.

La única forma de superar ese difícil momento en su relación era desafiar a Darien como él la había desafiado a ella.

—Tú me retaste a que me arriesgara y me quedara, ahora te reto yo a ti. Arriésgate y confía en mí.

¿Podía fiarse de esa mujer? ¿Podía confiar en ella? ¿Qué era lo que el instinto le decía?

—Voy a esbozar los términos de tu contrato —dijo Darien, —Así que si quieres tomar nota...

Darien contuvo una sonrisa. Darien le dictó una carta para enviársela a sus abogados pidiéndoles que preparasen un contrato para Serena Tsukino.

Antes de terminar, ella alzó la mirada.

—No voy a firmar nada hasta...

Darien lanzó una maldición en italiano.

—¿Es que vas a poner objeciones a todo lo que yo diga? Quiero que envíes la carta escribiendo única y exclusivamente lo que yo te he dictado.

—¿Es que no tengo derecho a opinar respecto a mi contrato de empleo?

—Sí —Darien estaba cansado. —Puedes firmarlo o no, Puedes volver a Yorkshire y buscarte otro trabajo, si eso es lo que quieres, aunque no lo creo, ¿Tengo razón?

Serena apretó la mandíbula y le contestó de inmediato.

—Quiero una cláusula que establezca un límite de tiempo y un plazo de rescisión de contrato por ambas partes...

—¿Una salida rápida? —sugirió él fríamente. —¿Es eso lo que quieres, Serena?

—Por favor, no me rechaces de antemano, intenta comprender mí punto de vista...

—¿Tu punto de vista? ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de que no te rechace de antemano? ¡Dios mío! Soy yo el que te está haciendo una oferta...

—Sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos.

—Tienes demasiados sentimientos —gruñó Darien, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba llorando, —No me manipules de esa manera, sé muy bien el tipo de mujer que eres...

—¿El tipo de mujer que soy? —estalló ella. —¿Qué tipo de mujer soy, Darien?

¿Su tipo?

Su mujer.

La única mujer que realmente deseaba. Pero esa mujer aún no había acabado con él.

—Soy la dase de mujer que al verte desnudo en la piscina cometió el error de pensar que podría haber algo especial entre los dos —declaró ella casi furiosa. Y, de repente, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se vino abajo. —Oh, no, se me había olvidado...

Serena alzó la mano como para silenciarle, aunque él no tenía intención de abrir la boca en ese momento. Se daba por satisfecho con dejarla que continuara aquel monólogo consigo misma y para ella misma.

—Soy la clase de mujer que ha hecho el amor con la espalda pegada a la pared y, al parecer, no ha sentido nada, ¿no es eso? Soy un robot, un autómata —continuó ella alzando cada vez más la voz. —Soy una frígida, asexual e insulsa solterona...

—Yo no diría frígida —la interrumpió él suavemente.

Serena emitió un gruñido casi animal, dificultándole contener una sonrisa.

Por fin, Serena decidió que así no iba a conseguir nada y, haciendo un ímprobo esfuerzo por calmarse, recuperó la compostura y sugirió:

—¿Podríamos sentarnos y hablar civilizadamente?

Mejor centrarse en la negociación, pensó Darien. Sí, era su tipo de mujer. El tipo de mujer con quien le gustaba trabajar y cuya aportación sería sumamente positiva para la empresa, y mejor no pensar en otras cosas,

—Voy a contártelo todo —dijo Darien, y consiguió la completa atención de ella, —El club que dirijo...

—¿Un club? —lo interrumpió Serena volviendo al ataque. —Yo no he dejado Inglaterra y he venido aquí para trabajar en un club, Darien. Lo siento, pero no tiene sentido continuar esta conversación...

Darien la dio alcance en la puerta, coloco una mano en la madera.

—Cállate y escúchame —clavó los ojos en los labios de Serena.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

¿Iba a besarla?

Los ojos de Darien despidieron chispas.

—Déjame, Darien... —Serena intentó girar el picaporte de la puerta.

—No hasta que me digas qué estás ocultando.

—¿Que qué estoy ocultando?

Pero la mirada de Serena le dijo claramente que ocultaba algo.

—Sé que escondes algo y no te vas a marchar de aquí hasta que me lo digas.

—¿Ahora soy tu prisionera?

Darien se permitió una sonrisa.

—Si quieres llamarlo así...

Por fin, Serena contestó:

—Está bien, pero no aquí ni ahora, por favor. Por favor, Darien, cada cosa en su momento.

Darien apretó los dientes. Los interrogantes se acumulaban en su mente. ¿Por qué fingir? ¿Por qué Serena le había rechazado dos veces cuando ambos estaban inmersos en una fiesta de placer? Serena disfrutaba el sexo, pero ocultaba algo importante. ¿Qué era lo que le escondía? ¿Acaso le rechazaba a él? ¿A los hombres en general? Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo lo mucho que Serena podía aportar a su obra benéfica si él lograba limitarse a tener con ella una relación estrictamente profesional.

—Por favor, siéntate —dijo Darien. —Y, antes de protestar, déjame que te hable de mi club. creo que te alegrarás de...

—¿Así que ahora te fías de mí? —Tanto como tú de mí. ¿Me permites que te lo cuente? Tras asentir, Serena tomo asiento y él la imitó. Después, le pasó un álbum de recortes. —Éste es mi club...

Serena se quedó muy callada mientras pasaba las páginas. Cuando acabó, alzó los ojos y los clavó en los de él.

Darien encogió los hombros. ¿Qué podía decir? Ése era el trabajo que más le importaba en el mundo. El hecho de que ayudando a esos niños no sólo los ayudaba a ellos, sino que también cicatrizaba sus propias heridas sufridas de pequeño y sólo le concernía a él. El hecho de que estuviera confiando en Serena ahora era una muestra del respeto que le tenía. Sabía que su secreto estaba a salvo con ella; pero, además, quería que se quedara a trabajar con él porque no podía imaginar la vida sin ella. Era una mujer extraordinaria y sabía que nunca conocería a nadie como Serena.

Serena se quedó contemplando la imagen de la primera página. En ella, Darien aparecía en medio de un pequeño grupo de hombres uniformados con trajes rojos de corredores de coches. Todos se veían morenos, fuertes y acomodados,

Al pasar la segunda página, se quedó perpleja.

—No lo comprendo...

—¿Qué es lo que no comprendes? —Darien frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo puedes ver esas fotos y decirme que no quieres tener nada que ver con eso?

La organización de Darien se dedicaba a satisfacer los sueños de tantos niños pobres y enfermos como era humanamente posible,

—¿Por eso te fuiste con tu deportivo el día que llegué? ¿A una carrera? —todas las fotos tenían fecha; y mientras pasaba los dedos por la de aquel día, el corazón se le llenó de amor y admiración por él, —Y tu amigo... al que habían operado...

Darien no respondió, su expresión tampoco se alteró. No deseaba reconocimiento por lo que hacía ni le reveló las identidades de las familias a las que ayudaba, reflexionó ella. Ahora comprendía que no era su vida privada la que protegía, sino la de los niños, sus familias y sus amigos.

—A veces, los niños hacen que llegue con retraso a mis citas —admitió Darien sonriendo. —Para mí, lo primero son los niños —le aclaró. —Y ahora que ya sabes por qué necesito tu ayuda, Serena, ¿qué me contestas?

Darien no se detendría ante nada para continuar con su trabajo, ¿Qué iba a contestarle? Se moría de amor por él. Quería el trabajo. Era un trabajo al que podía dedicar toda su vida sin reservas. Pero...

—Antes de que me contestes —dijo Darien, interrumpiéndole el pensamiento, —debo advertirte que toda persona involucrada en esta empresa tiene la obligación de inyectar diversión y color en las vidas de ésos a quienes ayudan...

—Y no vestirse de marrón, ¿me equivoco? —sugirió ella en el mismo tono irónico.

Una media sonrisa iluminó el rostro que tanto amaba.

—Como puedes ver en el álbum de recortes, hay que vestir la ropa adecuada para las actividades en las que se participa —explicó Darien.

—Una condición: jamás me pondré un traje de paracaidista amarillo —comentó ella haciendo alusión a una de las fotos que había visto.

—Si alguna vez te tiras en paracaídas conmigo, Serena, llevarás un traje amarillo.

Sin saber por qué, el comentario la hizo pensar en un vestido de boda. Sonrió, pensando en los niños y en la maravillosa oportunidad que Darien le ofrecía.

—Tenemos que hacer lo que se nos pida —añadió él.

—Lo comprendo —respondió Serena.

—¿Vas a darme una respuesta? —le instó él. —¿Aceptas incorporarte a nuestro equipo?

* * *

**chicas como dije en el otro libro, lo siento por no actualizar el otro dia pero la univeridas me tenia saturada y me acostaba tarde organizando trabajos y estudiando para pruebas**

**en cuanto al capitulo solo diré esto **

**¿que creen que contestara?**


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

En esos momentos haría cualquier cosa por él. Serena sonrió.

—Voy a ir a ponerme el traje nuevo, ¿te parece?

Darien se relajó, comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras. Él le había ofrecido la oportunidad de hacer algo por los demás y ella le estaba diciendo que sí. Los dos se pusieron en pie.

—¡No sabes lo contento que estoy! —exclamó Darien rodeando el escritorio. —Gracias por aceptar unirte a nosotros, Serena. Voy a transformar la herencia de Zafiro en algo maravilloso. Ya he decidido que voy a mantener un pequeño apartamento aquí, pero el resto del palacio, el _palazzo_ Farnese, se va a convertir en el Club Infantil Zafiro.

—Así, a tu hermanastro se le recordará por algo bueno.

—Exacto.

¿Los corazones podían estallar? se preguntó Serena cuando sintió el suyo golpearle violentamente el pecho.

—Ya estoy en conversaciones con los médicos de mi equipo para asegurarme de que el centro tenga todo lo necesario.

—Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas —dijo ella con absoluta sinceridad. —Lo digo en serio, Darien. Quiero formar parte de esto.

—Bienvenida al equipo, Serena. Y no lo olvides, la discreción es fundamental. —Te doy mi palabra.

—Lo peor para las familias sería acabar siendo el centro de atención de los medios de comunicación, y a mis amigos tampoco les haría mucha gracia —confesó Darien con una irónica sonrisa. —Es mejor para todos hacer nuestro trabajo sin que nadie se entere.

—Todo lo que me has contado quedará entre tú y yo —le prometió ella.

—Te creo.

Pero había un interrogante en los ojos de Darien. La pregunta era: ¿por qué no podía ella sincerarse con él?

Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Darien volvió a adoptar su papel de jefe.

—Estoy deseando empezar. Me alegro de que te hayas unido a nosotros, Serena.

Movido por el entusiasmo, Darien la agarró por los brazos y la hizo girar una vuelta entera. Los dos estaban contentos y Darien era un hombre impulsivo, pero lo último que había esperado era un beso en la boca...

Un beso diferente a los que se habían dado hasta entonces. El impulso y la alegría que lo había provocado se transformó en otra cosa. Ella no lograba pegarse a él ni abrazarlo lo suficiente, apenas podía respirar.

Darien la tomó en sus brazos y salió de la librería. Subió las escaleras corriendo.

Darien la llevó a sus aposentos que, gracias a los esfuerzos de los empleados, estaban limpios. Inmediatamente, la tumbó en la cama.

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó él abrazándola.

Su alegría se disipó. La burbuja estaba a punto de estallar. Volvió la cabeza. No podía permitir aquello. No podía causarle sufrimiento.

Darien buscó los labios de ella con los suyos.

Serena le apartó y, al momento, vio enfado en su mirada. Le había hecho daño. No había forma de evitar hacerle sufrir. Pero no podía permitir que le viera las cicatrices, los destrozaría a los dos.

No obstante, le permitió que la besara una última vez. Después, cuando Darien la soltó, se lo quedó mirando fijamente antes de alzar una mano y mesarle los espesos cabellos negros como si quisiera grabar ese momento en su memoria.

Poniéndole los dedos en la barbilla. Darien la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Serena? ¿No vas a decirme lo que te pasa para que pueda ayudarte?

¿Que qué le pasaba?

«Te quiero con todo mi corazón», contestó Serena en silencio. «Siempre te querré. Mi amor por ti me llena de felicidad».

Pero, en vez de pronunciar esas palabras, se apartó de él nuevamente. Darien tiró de ella y la besó hasta deshacerla... y saboreó sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme? ¿Se trata de otro hombre?

—¡No!

—Serena, por favor, dime la verdad.

—No, Rigo, no se trata de ningún otro hombre.

—¿Por qué debo creerte?

—Te lo juro, Darien, eres el único, sólo tú.

Darien, dejando caer los hombros, se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Tú eres mi vida —dijo Serena. —Sólo puedo pensar en ti, tanto despierta como dormida...

—En ese caso, no lo comprendo —dijo Darien alzando la cabeza. —¿Qué es lo que se interpone entre los dos? Dímelo, Serena, tengo que saberlo. Quizá pueda ayudarte.

Pero las cicatrices jamás desaparecerían. ¿Cómo podía hacerle soportar esa carga? Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena se agarró las solapas de la blusa instintivamente, sin darse cuenta de lo significativo del gesto.

Pero los ojos de Darien lo percibieron.

—Oh, Serena —murmuró él agarrándole las manos y llevándoselas a los labios.

Por fin, la soltó, se puso en pie y se quitó la ropa. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, se tumbó en la cama y la estrechó en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? ¿Tan superficiales te parecen mis sentimientos hacia ti?

Por fin, Serena empezó a comprender.

—A mis pechos no les pasa nada.

—¿Qué es entonces? —preguntó Darien muy quieto.

Transcurrieron unos momentos y, por fin. Darien la atrajo hacia sí.

—Tienes que decírmelo, Serena. No puedes vivir así.

Darien tenía razón. Sin él, la vida no era vida.

—Voy a quitarte la blusa —Darien empezó a desabrochársela, se la quitó y volvió a abrazarla. La acarició y su expresión no cambió. —Vamos, cielo, confía en mí.

Y, por fin, Serena se tumbó bocabajo con el rostro escondido en la almohada y las cicatrices de la espalda expuestas. Sintió una horrible vergüenza. Se sintió sucia y fea, repugnante, lo mismo que cuando salió del hospital y se miró al espejo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras imaginaba a Darien con expresión de espanto. ¿Y cómo no? Darien sólo tenía que comparar su perfección con los defectos de ella.

Pero esperó en vano una exclamación de repulsa. Y entonces, increíblemente, sintió un beso en la espalda... más besos... Y cuando Darien acabó, le oyó susurrar:

—Dime, ¿en qué cambia esto lo que pueda sentir por ti?

—¿No es evidente? —murmuró Serena contra la almohada.

—Para mí, no. ¿Es esto lo que me ocultabas?

Serena alzó la cabeza, volvió el rostro y lo miró.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Darien en voz baja. —No puedo creer que me considerases tan superficial...

—No. Para mí, tú eres perfecto, tan perfecto que... ¿cómo no vas a sentir asco?

—Lo único que ha podido causarme asco es que me rechazaras, pero... ¿esto? Cuando estábamos en el restaurante de Kenji, dijiste que habías estudiado canto, ópera, y la carta de presentación que tu empresa me envió sobre ti no decía nada de un incendio...

—No lo puse en el curriculum, no me pareció relevante.

—Así que trataste de olvidar que te quemaste en un incendio que te causó graves heridas y que te quitó la voz, ¿no? Y cada vez que hablabas o te desnudabas... lo recordabas.

—No fue tan grave.

—¿No? Viste frustrada la ilusión de ser cantante de ópera, eso es grave, serena. ¿Y con quién contabas? ¡Con nadie! —exclamó Darien al ver que ella guardaba silencio. —¿Y desde entonces has estado ocultando tus verdaderos sentimientos?

—No podía dejar que vieras las cicatrices.

—Porque creías que me iban a espantar, ¿verdad?

—Porque creía que te iban a parecer repugnantes. Creía que, si las veías, lo que sentías por mí se iba a transformar en algo amargo y negativo.

—¿Qué te parece que te diga que te amo?

—Tú...

—_Sì, ti amo_, Serena. Siempre te amaré. No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti. Ahora, eres mi vida.

Darien le selló los labios con un beso profundo y tierno, y ella se sintió querida y supo que la pesadilla había terminado, no existía en la mente de Darien.

Darien le hizo el amor durante toda la noche y, cuando se despertaron por la mañana abrazados, volvieron a hacer el amor. Despertarse y amar era un milagro con el que sólo se había atrevido a soñar, pero la realidad era mucho mejor que los sueños.

—Te amo, Darien —dijo Serena arrodillándose delante de él. —Tú me has hecho fuerte.

Darien la hizo volver a tumbarse.

—No lo olvides, te adoro toda entera, no sólo esta pierna, ni este dedo, ni este cuello... Te amo a ti toda, Serena.

Y se lo demostró haciéndola gritar de placer cuando volvió a poseerla, sus corazones unidos.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

El verano transcurrió en un frenesí de actividad. Cuando Serena quiso darse cuenta, era casi Navidad. La restauración del _palazzo_ estaba en pleno camino de desarrollo y ella estaba completamente comprometida con el Club Infantil Zafiro. Aquella mañana soleada de diciembre, se encontraba en la cocina del palacio ayudando a preparar un almuerzo especial en honor de Hotaru, que iba a llegar de Roma en una de las frecuentes visitas que les hacía. Las dos se querían como hermanas.

—Hola, tesoro.

A Serena el corazón le dio un vuelco de felicidad cuando Darien entró en la estancia. Jamás dejaría de entusiasmarse cada vez que le veía.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, la hizo volverse de cara a los empleados y, apoyando la barbilla en su cabera, anunció:

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti, tesoro.

—¿Otra sorpresa? —exclamó Serena.

No había habido más que sorpresas desde que estaba con Darien. Un ejemplo de ello era el vestuario que, inicialmente, había rechazado y que apareció milagrosamente en su cuarto de vestir.

—No es gran cosa —dijo Darien metiéndose la mano en uno de los bolsillos del vaquero. —Es algo para la boda.

A ver qué le parece. Elegí bien los colores, ¿no? Blanco y marfil con rosas rojas.

La boda. Casi no podía creerlo. En dos días se casarían en la catedral de Farnese.

—Sabes perfectamente que sí—contestó ella traviesamente mientras se preguntaba qué habría en la caja de exquisito envoltorio.

—Bueno, ábrela —le instó Darien.

Y al hacerlo, Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

Todos lanzaron una exclamación.

Darien fingió preocupación.

—¿Desentona mucho el blanco azulado con el blanco, marfil y rojo?

Un enorme brillante lanzó destellos desde su nido de terciopelo.

Serena recuperó la compostura.

—Blanco azulado —pronunció ella fingiendo reflexionar. —Creo que no desentonará —entonces, se volvió a él con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Es suficientemente grande? —preguntó Darien.

—Es absolutamente perfecto —Serena respiró. —Pero no era necesario que...

—Quería hacerlo.

—En ese caso, de acuerdo.

—Deja que te lo ponga en el dedo.

Darien lo hizo mirándola a los ojos y los empleados rompieron en aplausos.

—¡Por fin!

Todos se volvieron cuando Hotaru irrumpió en la estancia. Su primer abrazo fue para Serena.

—¡Mi hermana! —exclamó Hotaru. —Bueno, lo serás dentro de dos días —después, se volvió a Darien. —Empezaba a preguntarme por qué estabas tardando tanto en pedirle a Serena que se casara contigo.

—¿Una semana es mucho tiempo? —Darien intercambió una mirada con Serena.

—¡Para mí, una eternidad! —volvió a exclamar Hotaru con un suspiro. —Y ahora ya han pasado casi cuatro meses, así que no tienes excusa... Sólo quedo yo...

—Algún día llegará tu príncipe, no te preocupes —la interrumpió Darien al tiempo que le daba a su hermana otra caja.

—Creía que no te gustaba ir de compras —comentó Hotaru en tono acusatorio, aunque miró la caja con expresión ilusionada.

—Un regalo para mi futura esposa y otro para mi hermana. Serena me ha acompañado a comprarte este regalo como agradecimiento por haber aceptado ser la dama de honor.

—Habríais tenido problemas si no me hubierais pedido que lo fuera —le aseguró Hotaru.

Darien y Serena intercambiaron otra mirada de complicidad.

A Hotaru le temblaron los dedos mientras sostenía la fina cadena de oro.

—¡Darien, es fabuloso! —exclamó Hotaru.

Había dos colgantes en la cadena de Hotaru. El primero era un brillante ensartado en un reloj de sol para recordarles que debían disponer de tiempo el uno para el otro. El segundo era un diminuto zapato de Cenicienta, asegurándole a Hotaru que su príncipe llegaría algún día... aunque debía tener algo de paciencia.

—¡No sabes cuánto te quiero, Serena! —gritó Hotaru. —¿Quieres ver lo que escribí en el diario que me regalaste el día que nos conocimos?

—Sí, si quieres enseñármelo—respondió Serena mientras Hotaru metía la mano en su enorme bolso.

Hotaru sacó el pequeño diario y lo abrió en la página indicada.

—_Quiero que Serena se case con mi hermano_ —leyó Hotaru en voz alta. —¿Qué me decís? ¿Se me da bien pronosticar el futuro o no? —preguntó mirando a Darien.

—Eres extraordinaria —admitió Darien. —Y esta vez, estamos totalmente de acuerdo. Aunque la verdad es que me enamoré de Serena el día que oí su voz por teléfono, antes de que viniera a Italia. Mientras hablaba, oí su belleza interior; y cuando la conocí, me enamoré locamente de ella.

Se oyeron suspiros generalizados.

* * *

**chicas mañana sin falta les subo el epilogo ya q ahora me estan retanto para que vaya a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi papito, asi que me lo recuerdan yap**

**porque ando mas distraída ultimamente q hasta no se donde dejo la cabeza**

**fer**


	20. Chapter 20

EPÍLOGO

La catedarl de Farnese estaba toda iluminada con velas. El suave resplandor hacía resaltar los colores de las vidrieras que se reflejaban en el suelo de mármol blanco. El aroma a rosas rojas impregnaba el espacio y las voces angelicales de los niños del coro ofrecían un fondo musical a una pareja de novios que habían dedicado sus vidas no sólo a sí mismos sino también a los niños de la fundación. Los bancos de madera de la catedral estaban decorados con rosas sujetas por cintas de encaje color marfil, eco de los gloriosos arreglos florales que habían supervisado el ama de llaves y otros empleados del centro infantil del _palazzo_ Farnese. Había invitados procedentes de todos los rincones del mundo, pero los lugares de honor los ocupaban los amigos de Serena de la empresa, y Kenji y su familia; la joven empleada que le había ofrecido a Serena el bañador cuando llegó al palacio también era dama de honor.

Todos aplaudieron cuando el príncipe y la princesa Farnese recorrieron el pasillo central de la catedral. Darien estaba más guapo que nunca con su uniforme oscuro de príncipe; la novia llevaba una capa de terciopelo color marfil y, debajo de la capa, un vestido de novia de encaje con incrustaciones de brillantes. Serena también llevaba brillantes en el pelo y en el velo. De hecho. lo único que resaltaba en el atuendo de Serena eran los zapatos color carmesí.

—Me gusta dar la nota—le dijo a Darien sonriendo cuando él los vio.

—Me encantan tus zapatos —murmuró Darien al salir de la catedral entre la multitud. —La vida sería un aburrimiento sin sorpresas, aunque algo me dice que la vida contigo jamás será aburrida, señorita Modosa,

Entonces, el órgano de la catedral comenzó a sonar celebrando la historia de amor entre el príncipe Arrigo Chiba Farnese y Serena Tsukino, y los invitados aplaudieron y gritaron cuando los dos se acercaron al carruaje de caballos.

—¿Feliz? —le preguntó Darien estrechándole la mano.

—¡Cómo podría no serlo!

Darien sonrió mientras la ayudaba a subir al carruaje.

—Supongo que te gusta el hecho de que a nosotros, los italianos, nos gusta reír, llorar y hacer el amor a gran escala.

Amén, pensó Serena abrazando su nuevo mundo.

FIN

* * *

**cortito pero es el fin u.u, otro personaje ficticio que se une a mi larga lista de amores platónicos.  
**

**con tanto libro, me estan dando ganas de esperar al hombre ideal ya que puede llegar en cualquier momento**

**muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por seguir este humilde libro adaptado que me saco mas de una risa loca por los chascarros de subir el capitulo sin editar o que se me pasara un nombre ajajaj**

**yesqui2000,christydechiba, flakis,Goshy, Doferan, AngelOscuro28, Vampirita17, Nai SD,Usagi13chiba, princessqueen, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Marissa, moon86, Doferan, Jan, Ivett71, mayilu, Vere Canedo, Ari cham, aleparedes.  
**

**y tambien muchisimas pero muchisimas gracias por los 104 reviews q tiene este fic, nunca pense que llegaria hasta esa cantidad n_n**

**asi que nuevamente gracias chicas, me alegra un monton saber que me leen**

**besos besos, y nos leemos en unas proximas adaptaciones de libros n_n**

**Fer**

**ps: tengo dos libros nuevos adaptados, pero los publicare en unos dias porque asi dejo trabajo adelantado y solo publico n_n**


End file.
